5: Segunda Oportunidad
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Las circunstancias harán que Kanon conozca el valor del perdón, y que Saga aprenda a confiar en las decisiones de su hermano. Por otro lado, Thanatos está muy desanimado, y su gemelo tiene una buena idea para animarlo. Con espías en el Santuario y en el Inframundo, los enemigos se preparan a atacar de nuevo. Kanon x OC, Thanatos x OC
1. I: Prólogo

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

I: PROLOGO

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Año 212 B.C._

Dos espectros de Hades escoltaron a la prisionera. En un principio, o estaban muy seguros de donde debía ser juzgada, si en Antenora, pues se le consideraba una traidora a su patria por abandonar Siracusa a su propia destrucción, o en la misma Giudecca, por haber interferido en los asuntos de los dioses, pero finalmente optaron por la última de las opciones. Hades y los dioses gemelos presidirían el juicio, acompañados por los dioses del mundo de los sueños, así como los tres jueces del Inframundo.

La prisionera era una mujer que llevaba un vestido griego blanco, una doble diadema sobre sus cabellos recogidos, a la usanza griega, y sandalias color marrón. Atado a su brazo desnudo, la mujer llevaba un listón de color morado, símbolo de que había tomado su propia vida. Tenía una mirada muy orgullosa y, hasta cierto punto, insolente. Aún así, iba caminando con seguridad.

La mujer y los dos espectros se detuvieron delante del rey del Inframundo, y éstos la obligaron a inclinarse y a bajar la mirada.

-Bueno, mujer- dijo Hades- supongo que tú sabes que haces aquí-

Ella asintió con suavidad.

-Sí, lo sé, y me sorprende que su majestad haya encontrado tiempo para juzgarme con toda la elite del Inframundo, sobre todo ahora que tiene una batalla que pelear contra Athena- dijo en voz baja la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Calla, mujer!- dijo uno de los dos espectros que la rodeaban, abofeteándola y haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas- ¡estás ante la presencia de los dioses!-

Ella se tocó la mejilla golpeada, dolida y ofendida. No se levantó, ya que los espectros a sus lados la detuvieron por los hombros para impedir que lo hiciera. El juez de Wyvern se levantó y, tras una reverencia hacia todos los dioses presentes, se volvió hacia la acusada.

-Los cargos contra ti, Agatha de Siracusa- comenzó a leer el juez- son que has conspirado con tu maestro, Arquímedes, para entregar un objeto poderoso a Athena, capaz de destruir y de vencer a todos los dioses del Olimpo y del Inframundo. ¿Cómo respondes a esa acusación?-

-Soy inocente- dijo la mujer con convicción, sacudiendo sus hombros para que los espectros la soltaran y poderse poner de pie, lo que hizo- no he entregado nada a Athena. Ese objeto existe, y mi intervención fue solo esconderlo para que no caiga en las manos equivocadas-

Hades alzó las cejas, y llamó al espectro de Wyvern. Éste se acercó y escuchó lo que el rey del Inframundo le susurró al oído.

-El señor Hades está dispuesto a ofrecerte su generoso perdón- dijo el juez en voz alta, una vez que Hades terminó de hablar, y el juez se volvió hacia ella- si nos das esa información sobre la ubicación de ese objeto, para usarlo como un arma en la presente guerra contra Athena-

Agatha casi rió ante aquella sugerencia. Justamente por eso se le había indicado esconderla. La chica solo sonrió levemente, lo que la hizo parecer mucho más insolente que antes.

-No puedo revelar su ubicación, señores- dijo Agatha con su insolente sonrisa- juré por el Estigia, y por todos los dioses que ese secreto moriría conmigo-

La mujer pudo ver que Hades fruncía el entrecejo, pero de pronto mostró una sonrisa peculiar. Se volvió hacia el espectro de Wyvern y asintió, y éste volvió su mirada a la acusada.

-El señor Hades está dispuesto a concederte un inmediato regreso al mundo humano, y darte vida eterna, si acomodas sus deseos- dijo el juez- solo tienes que darle lo que desea: la ubicación de la esfera de tu maestro, Arquímedes-

Agatha sonrió tranquilamente, alzando las cejas.

-¿Porqué siempre tiene que ser una cosa a cambio de otra cosa?- dijo Agatha- el señor Hades me hace un gran deservicio al suponer que con ese ofrecimiento rompería una promesa hecha tan solemnemente ante los dioses-

Hades frunció el entrecejo, y se puso de pie, cosa que los demás imitaron. Agatha sabía el veredicto antes de que el espectro de Wyvern lo pronunciara. Una vez que se terminó, Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada.

-¿Sabes que vamos a destruir tu alma, mujer?- siseó Thanatos con una sonrisa llena de desdén y desprecio- y vas a desear jamás haber presentado esta sonrisa insolente delante del señor Hades y su corte, estúpida mortal-

Agatha tembló, perdiéndose en los profundos ojos de Thanatos, mientras que el dios de la muerte la soltaba con brusquedad. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que, estaba segura, Thanatos le daría. Pero éste no llegó. Sintió otra presencia detrás de ella, y se volvió hacia atrás. Hypnos la miró con tranquilidad y con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Thanatos, el señor Hades desea que su castigo sea más… duradero- dijo el dios del sueño en su habitual estado calmado- serás encerrada en Morphia por toda la eternidad- se volvió a Morpheus, y éste asintió- tienes varios siglos por delante para arrepentirte de tu insolencia y desobediencia-

Agatha cerró los ojos y esperó su castigo. Antes de desaparecer en una ruptura del espacio que Morpheus formó, la joven abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás. Los profundos ojos de Thanatos se cruzaron con los suyos por un instante. Fue lo último que vio antes de ser encerrada en un sueño eterno.

x-x-x

 _Año 15 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

El hombre se acercó a la ventana, ignorando la tormenta que rugía en el exterior. El quinto mes del año estaba a punto de morir, y sabía que en unos pocos minutos nacería el hijo que tantos años había deseado tener. Sabía que iba a ser varón, ¿cómo podía ser diferente? Los dioses no podían abandonarlo sin darle un hijo. Ya era un hombre viejo, y llevaba muchos años esperando uno. Y después de otros cuatro embarazos malogrados, por fin lo tendría.

Un fuerte llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos. El llanto de un recién nacido. El hombre sonrió lleno de alegría. ¡Ya era padre! Por fin, después de tantos años de espera.

La asistente de la partera salió del cuarto de su esposa. Se veía fatigada, tras más de diez horas sin comer o dormir, vigilando el trabajo de parto de la mujer, y llevaba un bulto en sus brazos.

-Señor, los dioses le han sonreído este día- dijo la mujer- su esposa ha tenido un hijo, y el niño se ve sano y de buen peso-

El hombre tomó al niño de brazos de la mujer, y vio por primera vez los ojos azules de su hijo. Su propio hijo.

-Por fin- dijo el hombre, besando la frente del recién nacido- gracias, dioses, por fin un hijo. Saga-

El bebé sonrió en sueños tras escuchar su nombre, y el hombre lo estrechó dulcemente contra él mismo. Levantó la vista y estuvo a punto de ingresar a la habitación de su esposa para ver como se encontraba, cuando la asistente de la partera se lo impidió.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el hombre.

-La partera acaba de anunciar que hay otro- dijo la mujer.

-¿Otro?- dijo él, sorprendido- ¿otro niño?-

-Sí, señor- dijo la mujer, volviendo a entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre estaba desconcertado. ¿Había otro bebé? Eso no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era una bendición de los dioses?¿Había pedido un hijo, y se le daban dos? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y lo fue.

Después de veinte largos y agonizantes minutos, se escuchó el llanto de otro bebé dentro de la habitación. El hombre respiró aliviado, con Saga en sus brazos, quien lloró respondiendo al llanto de su hermano menor. Tras un par de minutos, la mujer volvió a salir, con el otro niño en brazos.

-Tiene otro hijo sano, señor- dijo la asistente sin ningún rastro de la emoción que había mostrado previamente con el nacimiento del primer bebé. Sin soltar a Saga, se acercó a ver al otro niño, idéntico al primero. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, o nombrar a su otro hijo, la partera salió con una expresión apesadumbrada y sombría.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor- dijo la mujer- la presión fue demasiada para ella. El segundo niño venía con los pies por delante, y tuve que maniobrar mucho para ayudarlo a salir. Tras el segundo nacimiento, no pude contener la hemorragia, y eso puso demasiada presión en su corazón. No pude hacer nada más. Lo lamento, señor…-

El hombre miró la puerta. Entró, aún con el mayor de sus hijos en sus brazos, y cayó de rodillas, a llorar a su esposa perdida. La asistente de la partera dejó al otro niño, el menor, en la pequeña cuna de madera que la familia había encargado para su hijo. El pequeño, sintiendo que estaba solo, reanudó su llanto desconsolado.

El padre se levantó, y se acercó al menor de sus hijos, sin soltar al mayor de entre sus brazos. Le puso una mano en la cabeza, con sumo cuidado, y le besó la frente.

-No llores… Kanon- dijo el hombre con tristeza, por fin nombrando a su segundo hijo- tú me has salido muy caro, pues mi amada esposa ha perdido su vida para que tu puedas tener la tuya-

El pequeño siguió llorando, y el hombre puso a su hermano mayor en la misma cuna, para que los dos se consolaran mutuamente, y se volvió para llorar a su esposa perdida. Los dos niños lloraban, desconsolados, hasta que uno tomó la manita del otro, y se tranquilizaron al sentir uno el contacto del otro.

x-x-x

 _Oráculo, Delfos, Grecia_

 _Año diez antes del nacimiento de Athena_

El viejo Aleksej Laine fue a consultar el oráculo de Delfos, como siempre hacía antes de que naciera cada uno de sus nietos. Ya tenía un nieto llamado Oskar, de dos años, de quien el oráculo le informó que le daría fama como uno de los más prominentes médicos en Grecia. Ahora, la esposa de su hijo mayor estaba esperando de nuevo, y el finlandés había viajado desde Tampere para buscar nuevamente al oráculo y saber el futuro de la criatura.

-Puede pasar, señor Laine- dijo una de las sacerdotisas del oráculo.

Aleksej Laine entró entre los pasajes del oráculo de Delfos, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la sacerdotisa de Apolo. El finlandés se inclinó ante ella, y se dispuso a escuchar a la mujer, entre los cánticos de las otras sacerdotisas y el olor a incienso.

-Aleksej Laine- dijo la sacerdotisa con voz masculina- pronto tendrás una nieta, una mujer que tendrá una lengua de oro y una voz embriagante. Cuentacuentos. La musa Calíope le regalará su bella voz para hechizar a quien la escuche-

El señor Laine sonrió, orgulloso. La sacerdotisa se levantó y le mostró un collar de plata con un dije que tenía una enorme piedra, un topacio azul, y se lo entregó.

-Pon este collar en el cuello de tu nieta cuando nazca- dijo la sacerdotisa- y todo lo que he dicho pasará-

Aleksej Laine sonrió. Lengua de oro. Era un poder legendario. El hombre iba a tomar el collar, pero la sacerdotisa se lo impidió, deteniendo su mano.

-También debes saber que todo poder tiene un precio- dijo la sacerdotisa en un tono severo- los humanos que han sido bendecidos por una lengua de oro están condenados a estar solos, y de tener una vida infeliz- le entregó el collar- es tu decisión-

Aleksej Laine no lo dudó. Tomó el collar, e inmediatamente regresó a Finlandia.

x-x-x

 _Cabo Sounion_

 _Año del nacimiento de Athena_

Kanon continuó maldiciendo a su hermano gemelo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a encerrarlo, a él, su propio hermano gemelo, condenándolo a morir ahogado lentamente en aquella horrible prisión. Ya llevaba un par de días ahí, y había un cosmo que lo había salvado.

-¡Maldito Saga!- gritó el gemelo contra los barrotes de su prisión- ¡lo maldigo mil veces, por poner a su propio hermano, su propia sangre, en esta horrenda prisión!-

Pateó uno de los barrotes con fuerza por debajo del agua, pero éste ni siquiera se movió. Kanon bufó. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, y un día se liberaría y se vengaría.

Ambos gemelos habían sido muy ambiciosos en su infancia. ¿En que momento Saga se había vuelto un santurrón? Seguramente desde que se había vuelto amigo de ese Aioros. Sabía que el nuevo santo de Sagitario se la pasaba diciendo tonterías sobre el honor de ser santos de Athena. Bah. Ese estúpido Aioros había envenenado la mente de Saga con esas tonterías, y lo había hecho tan tonto e imprudente como él mismo.

Kanon tomó una piedra del suelo de su celda y la lanzó contra los barrotes, gritando de furia.

La verdad es que Kanon no quería admitirse una verdad muy importante a sí mismo. Y esa verdad era que estaba asustado. Y no porque Kanon tuviera miedo de morir, sino porque jamás había creído posible que su hermano, su gemelo, con quien había estado desde el vientre de su madre, lo hubiera abandonado a morir así. Porque lo habían abandonado de verdad. Lo pudo notar en los ojos de Saga. En su expresión. Se estaba despidiendo de él. Ya lo había dado por muerto.

Kanon cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su hermano lo odiaba. Lo culpaba por todo, desde el momento en el que había tenido uso de conciencia, Saga le había dicho que ellos no tenían una madre por culpa de él. Que si él no hubiera nacido, Saga tendría una madre que lo amara. ¿Acaso era él realmente, y no Saga, la reencarnación del mal? Él era un asesino, ¿no es así? ¿Qué no había asesinado a su madre al nacer?

Kanon golpeó los barrotes. ¡No! Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que redimirse.

x-x-x

 _Tokio, Japón_

 _Año del nacimiento de Athena_

Mitsumasa Kido se había reunido con algunos de sus socios tan pronto como había regresado de su viaje a Atenas. Desde que llegó, estaba preocupado. Apenas había conseguido una nodriza para la pequeña niña que acababa de adoptar. La armadura de Sagitario que el moribundo santo que la había salvado le había entregado estaba en ese momento escondida en lo más profundo de las bóvedas de su mansión.

El mayordomo, Tatsumi, anunció la llegada de sus socios.

Había algunos que no le agradaban, como lord Castlehaven o los italianos Bellini, pero con ellos tenía algunos negocios en común que atender. Sus invitados no tardaron en llegar: los Solo, quienes venían de Grecia, incluso habiendo dejado a su hijo de tres años en Atenas, lord Stuart, un escocés, herr Neuer, su esposa, los Bellini, el duque de Northumberland y finalmente lord Castlehaven.

-Bienvenidos, queridos socios- dijo Mitsumasa Kido- ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

Lord Castlehaven se puso de pie.

-Señor Kido- dijo el inglés- estamos buscando un valioso tesoro en el Santuario de Athena-

-Ya habíamos hablado de este asunto antes, lord Castlehaven- dijo Mitsumasa Kido, cruzando los brazos exasperado- ustedes dijeron que la profecía dice que una niña nacida en un día que no existe es quien la va a encontrar. Mientras esa niña aún no exista…-

-Acabo de adoptar a una niña de unos cuantos meses, nacida el veintinueve de febrero, que es quien puede cumplir la profecía- dijo lord Castlehaven, y Kido alzó las cejas- ya sabes porqué estamos aquí, Kido. Necesitamos ese libro-

Mitsumasa Kido suspiró, y se puso de pie. Había encontrado el libro con la historia del manuscrito perdido y la esfera de Arquímedes en uno de sus viajes a Roma. Buscó con los dedos el grueso volumen, lo encontró y lo puso en la mesa.

-Antes de dártelo, Castlehaven, una advertencia- dijo Mitsumasa Kido- estás a punto de meterte en asuntos de los dioses. Y eso nunca termina bien-

Los socios murmuraron entre ellos. Los italianos y alemanes incluso rieron burlonamente. Lord Stuart se cruzó de brazos también, con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-Kido tiene razón- dijo el escocés- no es sabio interferir en eso…-

-Gracias por sus consejos, Kido, Stuart- dijo Castlehaven en un tono impertinente- pero los dioses siempre nos han sonreído. No tenemos porqué temerles-

-Hay otro asunto de lo que queremos hablar contigo, Kido- dijo el duque de Northumberland- Castlehaven y yo haremos un contrato. Sobre mi hijo y su hija adoptiva-

x-x-x

 _Tampere,_ _Finlandia_

 _Verano, Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

Oskar Laine tenían once años, y su hermana Satu tenía nueve. Ambos niños, desde pequeños, se juntaban una vez a la semana en la biblioteca de la casa de la familia para leer historias y muchos cuentos de hadas. Oskar no sabía que tenía su hermana, pero cuando ella leía, su voz parecía hipnotizante, y su lengua parecía de oro. La hermosa niña tenía cabellos de oro, y ojos color esmeralda.

-Satu- dijo Oskar, haciendo a un lado al gato de la familia para que no se subiera en el regazo de la niña- léeme el cuento de Suyettar y los nueve hermanos, ese no lo conozco-

-No, ya no, Oskar- dijo Satu, moviendo su mano para ahuyentar al gato, que insistía en regresar sobre ella. Estaba enojada con su hermano- ¡te vas a ir a vivir a Grecia! Me vas a dejar sola con mis historias y mis cuentos-

-No, Satu- dijo Oskar tristemente- sabes que no es cosa mía, ni tuya, sino de nuestra familia- la tomó de las manos- el abuelo quiere que lo acompañe a en su viaje a Atenas, en Grecia. Pero te prometo, hermanita, que te escribiré tan pronto como pueda, si tu prometes hacer lo mismo-

-Lo prometo- dijo la niña.

-Entonces lee el cuento- dijo Oskar, sonriendo.

Satu asintió y se levantó a tomar un libro. Lo abrió en la página correcta, y comenzó a leer.

- _Había una vez una mujer que tenía nueve hijos varones-_ comenzó a leer Satu, quien tenía una voz hermosa y embriagante- _los cuales deseaban con toda el alma tener una hermana. Pero una fea bruja, Suyettar, estaba decidida a arruinar a esa familia, por lo que hizo que los nueve hermanos dejaran su casa antes de que la niña naciera. La niña se llamaba Kerttu, y un día, cuando se hizo mayor, salió a buscar a sus nueve hermanos mayores. Su madre le dio un anillo de oro con flecha en su interior, y le dijo que tenía que decir para que el anillo le mostrara el camino. "Le darás tres vueltas", le dijo su madre "y dirás 'gira, mi pequeño anillo, y muéstrame que camino debo tomar, para por fin a los nueve hermanos encontrar, cuya madre y la mía es la misma en verdad', y pronto llegarás con ellos"-_

-¿El anillo le mostraba el camino?- dijo Oskar, interrumpiendo la historia.

- _Después de tomar el anillo de manos de su madre, Kerttu salió a…-_ continuó leyendo Satu, pero se interrumpió al escuchar un objeto tintineando. Los dos se miraron entre ellos, y buscaron en el suelo por el objeto que habían escuchado. Pronto Satu lo encontró. Un anillo de oro, con una pequeña flecha en el engaste, tal y como el de la historia que Satu estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo pasó eso, Satu?- preguntó Oskar, sorprendido. La niña se encogió de hombros. No solo ese anillo había aparecido, sino que el gato había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una ilustración de su libro.

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Satu, asustada.

-Satu, ¿viste lo que hiciste?- dijo el niño- sacaste un anillo del libro-

-Pero… pero…- comenzó ella.

Oskar miró a su hermanita, quien estaba muy asustada. Le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-No te asustes, hermanita- dijo Oskar- esto será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?-

Satu asintió vehementemente, y Oskar sonrió. Ambos chicos rieron, olvidaron el cuento por unos minutos, y siguieron jugando.

Aleksej Laine, quien estaba observando a sus nietos, sonrió al ver lo que había aparecido en el suelo, cuando Satu se ponía en el dedo el anillo dorado, el cual se quedaba perfecto.

-Lengua de oro- dijo el anciano.

x-x-x

 _Año nueve del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Nuremberg, Baviera, Alemania_

Un día después de cumplir dieciocho años, Satu Laine emprendió el viaje hacia el continente para reencontrase con su hermano. Sabía que estaba estudiando medicina en Atenas, y que pronto llegaría. Su tren había hecho escala en la ciudad de Nuremberg, y se había bajado en la estación a estirar las piernas.

Estaba sonriendo, pues pronto vería a su hermano. Se quitó su anillo del dedo, el que había encontrado hacía todos esos años, cuando leyó el último libro con Oskar. Puso el anillo en el suelo con cuidado y lo hizo girar.

- _Gira, mi pequeño anillo, y muéstrame que camino debo tomar_ \- comenzó a decir Satu, como la frase que recordaba del cuento- _para por fin al hermano encontrar, cuya madre y la mía es la misma en verdad_ -

El anillo dejó de girar, y la pequeña flecha dorada señaló al sur. Satu sonrió y se lo volvió a poner en el dedo.

Un grito llamó su atención. En la estación de trenes, en uno de los pequeños locales comerciales, uno de los dueños estaba golpeando a un niño de diez u once años que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. El chico era delgado, rubio y de cabellos rizados. Satu se puso de pie, e inmediatamente se acercó a interponerse entre los dos.

-Por favor, pare, señor, no le haga daño- dijo Satu. El hombre la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, lanzándola a un lado y tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡Fuera de aquí, niña entrometida!- dijo el hombre sin mirarla, señalando la niño y mirándolo con furia- este chico me pertenece. Nadie se mete con Franz Kramer y sale ileso-

El hombre se volvió, y levantó nuevamente sus puños para golpear al chico, quien al ver su clara intención se ovilló para evitar el golpe. Satu miró fijamente al dueño del local, abrió su libro y, visualizando su nombre en su mente "Franz Kramer", comenzó a leer en voz baja.

- _Durante su camino, Kerttu se hizo acompañar por su perro, Musti, que se convirtió en su amigo y acompañante durante su viaje para encontrar a sus nueve hermanos_ \- comenzó a leer Satu- _la primera noche de su viaje, Kerttu tomó una manzana del árbol bajo el cual había dormido…_ -

Una manzana cayó a su regazo. Al verla, Satu levantó la vista, y el chico rubio ya estaba solo, en el suelo, mirando asustado a donde hacía unos segundos estaba su amo golpeándolo. Luego, la chica miró su libro, y vio que, en vez del dibujo de la manzana, estaba la ilustración del mismo dueño que había visto hacía unos momentos.

Satu cerró su libro con un gesto satisfecho, se acercó al niño y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste la tomó, tras dudar unos segundos. Una vez que se puso de pie, Satu notó que, aunque era un niño, ya era muy alto, de la misma estatura de ella, aunque aún tenía una expresión de niño pequeño.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Satu. El niño tenía un feo golpe en la cara- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, pequeño? Ven, vamos a conseguirte un poco de hielo para ese golpe-

-Gracias, señorita- dijo el chico, quien no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido- no sé como lo hizo, pero sé que usted me ayudó…-

-Me llamo Satu- dijo la chica, sin responder a lo que había dicho el chico- ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Christoffer… Christoffer Müller- dijo el chico- le agradezco su ayuda, señorita Satu, pero le ruego que salga de aquí mientras pueda-

Satu alzó las cejas, mientras que el niño llamado Christoffer la empujaba para hacerla alejarse de él.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Satu- ¿qué sucede?-

-Las sombras me buscan- dijo el chico, con una expresión francamente aterrorizada- y ella… ella también está tras de mí…-

-¿Qué sombras?¿quién es ella?- preguntó Satu, palmeando el hombro del chico, preocupada por él. Éste no pudo responder, pues cuatro hombres, usando armaduras negras, cayeron alrededor de ella y del chico. El niño palideció, sin saber que hacer o donde esconderse, y siguió empujando a Satu para que se alejara y enfrentar él las consecuencias. Pero los hombres iban por Satu, no por él.

-Muchas gracias, Christoffer- dijo una mujer mas o menos de la misma edad que Satu, llegando junto con ellos- por ayudarnos a capturar esta presa tan valiosa. Una chica con lengua de oro. Tendrás tu recompensa, por supuesto-

-No, señorita, por favor no le haga daño- dijo Christoffer, interponiéndose ahora él entre Satu y los otros- ella solo trataba de ayudarme…-

-No te preocupes, Christoffer- dijo la mujer, alta e imposiblemente rubia- tú le harás compañía. Hemos reclutado dos sombras para los señores Phobos y Deimos, seguramente estarán muy agradecidos-

Satu miró a su alrededor, aterrada, e intentó correr, pero entre dos de los hombres con armaduras negras detuvieron su carrera. Uno de ellos le arrancó sin ningún cuidado el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo, y lo entregó a la mujer.

-¡No!¡Dame eso!- dijo Satu en un tono desesperado, volviéndose a la mujer rubia- por favor, te lo suplico, lo necesito, es la única manera de encontrar a mi hermano…-

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, mirando el anillo y a la chica alternadamente.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Greta Neuer, jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos- si quieres esto de vuelta, vas a tener que hacer algo por mí-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, durante la batalla contra Hades_

Kanon lo había sentido el cosmo de Saga y los otros dos, Camus y Shura, entrar agresivamente al templo de Aries rumbo al de Tauro. Sabía que Mu había ya vencido a Afrodita y a Death Mask, pero simplemente no pudo contra los otros tres al mismo tiempo. No lo comprendía. ¿Su hermano, quien lo había encerrado en Cabo Sunion por alentando a conspirar contra Athena, ahora voluntariamente atentaba contra su vida?

Eso hacía que su redención, y obtener el perdón de Athena fuera más urgente que nunca. Pronto, Athena lo llamó a la sala del trono. Kanon obedeció y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Kanon- le había dicho Athena con una sonrisa preocupada- ¡que bueno que has venido!-

Kanon la miró. Sabía que estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Que tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, cuantos caballeros suyos iban a morir en esa guerra.

-Athena- dijo Kanon sin mirarla- vengo a pedirle perdón por todos mis pecados y ofensas pasadas. Desde que nací no he sido más que una molestia para todos, empezando por Saga y por mis padres. Le suplico que perdone a este miserable, indigno, ruin y deshonroso hombre, que merece tan poco, pero se atreve a pedirle una última oportunidad para pelear por usted-

El silencio que siguió a esta declaración fue abrumador. Kanon cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el abuso verbal que merecía, al que estaba acostumbrado. Sabia que tendría que suplicar más, que esforzarse más para merecer esa oportunidad de defender a Athena, de hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y Kanon abrió los ojos, y lentamente levantó la vista. Athena se había arrodillado frente a él, y tocaba su hombro con cariño. Kanon se sorprendió, pero ella siguió sonriendo.

-Querido Kanon, no eres nada de lo que dijiste- dijo ella- te perdono de corazón todas tus ofensas en mi contra, y te pido, con todo mi corazón que ayudes a mis caballeros en esta guerra santa contra Hades. Necesitamos a alguien como tú de nuestro lado. Por favor, Kanon, di que nos ayudarás-

-Señorita Athena- dijo Kanon- ¿es cierto lo que me acaba de decir?-

Como respuesta, sintió el abrazo de Athena. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió importante, no detestado, querido por alguien. Su corazón se llenó de una suavidad, calor y dulzura que no había sentido nunca, más que cuando estaba en su prisión de Cabo Sunion y había sido salvado por Athena.

La diosa lo soltó y se puso de pie, y Kanon hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora ve, Kanon- dijo Athena, sonriendo aún preocupada, y mirando hacia los Doce Templos. Sentía el cosmo de Saga, Shura y Camus, que ya habían pasado sin más demora por el templo de Tauro y se dirigían hacia el de Géminis.

Kanon se inclinó nuevamente, y se dirigió a la sala contigua. Por primera vez en trece años, iba a volver a enfrentar a su hermano. Suspiró profundamente antes de encender su cosmo. Estaba a punto de volver a enfrentar a Saga.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia. Como es el primer capítulo, les avisaré un detalle importante: la historia que Satu lee se llama "Suyettar, la niña y los nueve hermanos", que es un cuento de hadas finlandés. Si les interesó el cuento, Satu va a leerlo completo en el transcurso de la historia. También les recuerdo que el lunes me voy a ir a un campamento por una semana, sin ningún tipo de acceso a internet, así que el siguiente capítulo será publicado el domingo 31 de julio o el lunes 1 de agosto, dependiendo de que tan atropellada llegue.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	2. II: El Mal No Descansa

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

II: EL MAL NO DESCANSA

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

La vida en el Santuario había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, a la normalidad que se vivía entre una batalla y la siguiente. Tras la última batalla, en la que varios de los santos dorados habían sido heridos, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad.

Saga y Casandra habían decidido que ella y Kostas vivirían a partir de entonces en el templo de Géminis, cosa que, por supuesto, deleitó a Athena, y que hizo que Kanon tuviera sentimientos encontrados. Claro que estaba feliz por Saga, y estaba feliz también porque estaría cerca de su sobrino.

Pero por otro lado, Kanon estaba un poco celoso de su hermano. No porque le deseara algún mal, sino porque era un doloroso recordatorio que Saga siempre tenía todo, y él nada. Saga había tenido el primer abrazo de su padre cuando nació. Siempre culpado por la muerte de su madre, Kanon nunca tuvo el amor de su padre como su gemelo mayor. Al ser enviados al Santuario, Saga fue elegido aprendiz dorado, y ganó la armadura de Géminis, mientras que Kanon fue nombrado un traidor y encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Siempre la sombra y el reemplazo de su hermano, así lo veían todos: el repuesto de Saga. Y ahora, el gemelo menor podía ver, en los ojos de su hermano mayor, una felicidad que él, Kanon, estaba seguro de que no encontraría nunca para sí mismo.

De pronto sintió un par de bracitos aferrarse a su brazo derecho. Se volvió, para ver de quien se trataba, y vio que Kostas se había separado de sus padres para ir a saludarlo.

-¿Estás triste, tío Kanon?- dijo Kostas, tomando la cara de Kanon con sus manitas. Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Para nada, enano- dijo Kanon, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando a su sobrino con cariño. El pequeño también lo abrazo con sincero cariño, y el gemelo menor suspiró. Sabía que, por lo pronto, tendía que conformarse con esto.

-Tío Kanon, ¿ya casi voy a cumplir años?- dijo Kostas, sonriendo.

-Cuando haga mucho calor en Atenas, Kostas. Ya vas a tener cuatro años- dijo Kanon, sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello- eres un niño grande ya-

Kostas infló su pecho, orgulloso, y se dejó caer en el sofá y golpeó un par de veces el sitio vacío a su lado, invitando a su tío a sentarse con él. Kanon se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, y sonrió, abrazando a Kostas, mientras éste apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su tío. Kanon tomó el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió.

-¿Qué quieres mirar, enano?- dijo el gemelo menor.

Saga y Casandra estaban de pie, a unos pasos de ellos dos, y los miraron con una sonrisa. Saga la tomó de la mano y la besó en la mejilla. Su vida no podía ser mejor.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu aún estaba convaleciente por sus heridas durante la última batalla que habían tenido. Lydia le había mantenido compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, y se había encargado de hacerle todas las curaciones necesarias, al pie de la letra de lo que Sofía le había indicado. Esa tarde estaba peleando nuevamente con su propia indisposición a causarle dolor, aunque fuera por su bien.

-Sé que te duele mucho, lo lamento- dijo Lydia, mientras limpiaba una de las heridas en el brazo del santo de Aries, y éste hacía una mueca de dolor. Lydia se sonrojó preocupada- lo siento mucho, Mu-

-No lo sientas, Lydi- le dijo Mu con cariño, sonriendo- y no te preocupes. Es mejor que mis heridas estén limpias, o después será mucho peor-

Lydia terminó de limpiar la herida y dejó la gasa en la mesita de noche. Miró la herida de Mu haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

-Odio verte así- dijo Lydia cabizbaja- creo que me duele tanto como a ti. Siento que mi corazón se muere cuando te veo con dolor-

Mu le sonrió y, tomando sus manos, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la hizo acostarse a su lado. Ella iba a protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. Se dejó abrazar por el caballero, poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Ahora me entiendes, Lydi?- le dijo Mu, acariciando su brazo- sé que naciste para ser una guerrera de Athena, pero eres demasiado valiosa para mí como para perderte, sobre todo cuando Henry desea dañarte tan enfáticamente-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella, sabiendo a que se refería a las veces que se había puesto en peligro, pero volvió a sonreír- me volveré muy fuerte, para que no tengas nunca que volver a preocuparte por mi-

Mu sonrió después de besarla en la frente.

-Estoy seguro- dijo el santo de Aries.

Lydia se levantó, y recogió el material de curación, tomando una venda para cubrir la herida del santo de Aries. Una vez que terminó, se levantó para guardar todo, y volvió para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Por cierto, estoy muy feliz por lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Lydia, guiñando un ojo con una expresión llena de travesura- por fin, Aioria y Marín se confesaron sus sentimientos y están juntos-

-Con un empujón por parte de ustedes, cabe añadir- añadió Mu en un tono de desaprobación, y Lydia se echó a reír- aún dudo mucho que ese método haya sido el mejor, y tampoco creo prudente que ustedes deban interferir en sus asuntos personales…-

Lydia iba a decir algo para justificarse por la intervención que acababan de hacer con el santo de Leo, pero fue interrumpida precisamente por su hermano y Marín. Hablando del diablo y de la nueva pareja.

-Mu tiene mucha razón, hermanita, no debiste interferir en nuestros asuntos- dijo Aioria, quien se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación del santo de Aries, brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, en un tono que hizo a Lydia palidecer y a Mu echarse a reír- Marín y yo queremos tener una pequeña… charla contigo-

Marín estaba cubierta con su máscara, pero se tronó los dedos en una señal bastante amenazante y significativa. Lydia se levantó y dio un paso atrás, y Mu siguió riendo.

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica castaña, pero en vez de responder, Aioria la tomó en sus brazos y se la echó al hombro, como si fuera un bulto- ¿que? ¡oye!¡bájame! ¿qué pretendes?¡Aioria!-

-Te la devolveremos en un rato, Mu- dijo Marín, mientras Lydia se retorcía y pataleaba sin parar para librarse de su hermano- o lo que quede de ella. Espero que no tengas inconveniente-

-Ninguno, toda suya- dijo Mu, sonriendo- le pediré a Alde que me ayude con la siguiente curación-

-¿De qué hablas, Marín?- gritó Lydia, mientras Mu asentía entre risas por el predicamento de su chica- ¡te lo advierto, Aioria! ¡Bájame en este instante o…!-

Tras despedirse de Mu, Marín y Aioria salieron del templo de Aries, éste último con Lydia en su hombro, aún pataleando para que su hermano la bajara. No lo iba a hacer.

-Espero que tengas mucho calor, hermanita- dijo Aioria, entre risas suyas y las de Marín- porque te espera una buena zambullida en el mar-

Fue entonces cuando Lydia notó que ambos estaban mojados hasta las rodillas. Cuando llegaron a la playa del Santuario, también Milo y Aioros estaban ahí, con sus ropas de entrenamiento completamente empapados, de pies a cabeza, el primero molesto y el segundo muerto de risa, aún sentado más allá de la orilla del mar, con el agua hasta la cintura. Sofía y Cathy estaban cerca de ellos, sentadas en la playa, ambas con amplias y expectantes sonrisas.

-¡Lydia, que bueno que nos acompañas!- exclamó Aioros, al ver que Aioria la traía en su hombro.

-¡Aioros, dile que me baje!- pataleó ella, sin poder ocultar un leve tono de pánico en su voz- ¡te lo advierto, Aioria! ¡bájame ahora mismo o…!-

Aioria se la quitó del hombro y la tomó por los brazos, mientras Marín la tomaba de las piernas, y ambos comenzaron a mecerla en el aire.

-Una recomendación, _cuñadita_ \- le dijo Marín sin dejar de reír- aguanta la respiración cuando te soltemos. A la de tres, Aioria-

Lydia palideció. Ya se imaginaba lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

-¡No, Marín!- gritó Lydia, intentando en vano soltarse- ¡no se atrevan! ¡Aioros, deténlos, por favor!-

-Uno- dijeron Marín y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

-No llores, Lydia, es solo agua- le dijo Aioros, sin dejar de reír.

-Dos-

-¡No!¡No se atrevan!- gritó Lydia, pero sabía que era en vano. Apretó los ojos.

-¡Tres!- dijeron el santo de Leo y la amazona al mismo tiempo, soltando y dejaron caer a Lydia al mar, provocando las risas de Milo y de Aioros. Después de emerger del agua, con sus cabellos remojados pegados a la cara, Lydia se los quitó de su rostro, se levantó y se lanzó sobre Aioria, tumbándolo también al mar.

-¡Aioria, te voy a matar!- dijo Lydia, furiosa- ¿cómo te atreviste…?-

Después de un rato, Sofía y Catherine también terminaron empapadas después de esa tarde, tras dejar el violín y la bomba de insulina en un lugar seguro y lejos del agua. Pasado su enojo inicial, Lydia sonrió al ver a sus dos hermanos y a Milo tan felices. Parecía que las cosas no iban mas que a mejorar.

x-x-x

 _Orilla del río Eurotas, Esparta, Grecia_

Los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla en Catania se reunieron en donde habían acordado previamente: el templo de Phobos y Deimos, hijos de Ares y Afrodita, en Esparta. Henry era ahora el líder del grupo de sombras de los dioses gemelos. El joven inglés entró al templo, y se arrodilló ante las estatuas que representaban a los dioses del miedo y del terror.

-Señores- dijo Henry- nuevamente Athena y Hades nos han humillado, y hemos fallado una vez más en obtener la esfera de Arquímedes-

-Silencio, humano- dijo la estatua de Deimos- créeme que no estamos complacidos con tu desempeño, o el de Greta y Bellini-

-Sus muertes a manos de los espectros de Hades nos han ahorrado la molestia de tener que castigarlos por su incompetencia- dijo Phobos- sin embargo, a ti, Henry Northumberland, te daremos una última oportunidad de conseguirnos esa esfera-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Henry.

-Según tengo entendido, tienes una Lengua de Oro entre las sombras que Greta reclutó hace tiempo en Alemania- dijo Phobos- puedes usar su poder para aterrorizar a los santos de Athena y obtener lo que deseamos-

-Envíala al Santuario de Athena, junto con su sombra para protegerla- dijo Deimos- que tome a cuantos santos de Athena pueda y, si puede, a la misma diosa. Eso nos asegurará que nos den lo que necesitamos-

-Sí, señores- dijo Henry.

-Haz que se prepare- dijo Phobos- sabes lo que ella tiene que saber antes de ir al Santuario-

Henry asintió y, tras inclinarse frente a ellos, se retiró.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos estaba harto de escuchar todo el día los suspiros de su hermano gemelo. Desde que habían regresado de la batalla en Sicilia, Thanatos se había mantenido persistentemente triste y melancólico. También había estado visitando frecuentemente Morphia, según le había dicho Morpheus. Incluso Hades lo había notado, y le había comentado a Hypnos que su gemelo se veía mal, y le había preguntado que había sucedido. El dios del sueño no había entendido nada.

Después de varios días de seguir con la misma rutina, Hypnos decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Llamó a Morpheus.

-Morpheus- dijo Hypnos al verlo llegar, cruzándose de brazos- supe que Thanatos te llamó durante la batalla de Sicilia. Quisiera que me dijeras todo lo que sucedió hace unos días con mi hermano durante ese día. Y no quiero que dejes fuera ningún detalle fuera-

Morpheus asintió, y comenzó a contar todo lo que supo. Parte de ello había sido visto también por el mismo Hypnos, excepto la última parte.

-Entonces, el señor Thanatos me volvió a llamar- dijo Morpheus- la señorita Agatha, a quien usted me pidió que sacara de su prisión en Morphia, fue herida de muerte cerca de la ladera del Etna. El mismo señor Thanatos tomó su alma de su cuerpo temporal, y me la entregó para devolverla a su propio sueño-

-¿Es todo?- dijo Hypnos.

-No solo eso, señor- dijo Morpheus, cabizbajo- cuando me entregó su alma, me dijo que la devuelva a su prisión y que le pidiera a Phantasos un bello sueño para ella-

-¿Y qué sueña ella?- preguntó Hypnos. Morpheus le lanzó una mirada significativa, alzando las cejas, y el dios del sueño entendió por completo- oh…-

Morpheus se encogió de hombros. Hypnos miró a Thanatos, quien estaba en otro despacho, y que trabajaba incesantemente, pero con una mirada triste en los ojos. El alegre y despreocupado dios de la muerte ya no parecía él mismo.

Hypnos se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la sala del trono. Tenía que hablar con Hades.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion se encontraba en su despacho, arreglando algunos problemas causados por los santos y sus enemigos en las últimas dos batallas. La diosa Afrodita no estaba muy feliz porque habían destruido una de sus catacumbas en la isla de Milos, y porque habían atacado a sus hijos en la ciudad subterránea de Catania. Cuando Shion envió una carta, explicando la situación, cuentan que la diosa solo puso los ojos en blanco y se fue maldiciendo a Ares, el padre de sus dos hijos gemelos: Phobos y Deimos.

Una vez resuelto ese problema, Shion pudo por fin respirar en paz. Sabía que los dos dioses no habían sido sellados y que uno de los tres líderes de sus enemigos seguía vivo: Henry Northumberland. El Patriarca estaba intentando crear un nuevo plan de organización de los caballeros, para proteger el Santuario de ataques de las sombras. De igual manera, asignaría a algunos santos de bronce para seguir en todo momento a Sofía y a Cathy, quienes no vivían en el Santuario como Casandra y Lydia, y que podían ser blanco de ataques, como había sido demostrado previamente por las sombras.

Shion respiró profundo, y decidió salir de su despacho a caminar. La noche acababa de caer en Atenas, y la fresca brisa nocturna era muy agradable para él. Salió de su despacho y se acercó a la entrada de su templo, donde se encontró al santo de Piscis podando las últimas rosas de su jardín, las más cercanas al templo del Patriarca. Shion sonrió ante la diligencia de Afrodita.

-Buenas noches, maestro Shion- dijo el santo de Piscis, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el Patriarca lo estaba observando.

-Buenas noches- dijo el Patriarca, apenas levantando la vista para mirarlo- ¿Lydia no entrena contigo esta noche?-

Afrodita sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-No, hoy no- dijo el santo de Piscis- Aioria me… pidió de favor que le diera el día libre, creo que le tenía preparada una sorpresa-

Shion no pudo evitar reír. Había visitado a Mu hacía un rato, y le había contado los planes de Aioria y Marín para "vengarse" de la intervención que habían hecho Lydia, Aioros y Milo. Obviamente a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió meterse con Saga, no querían acabar en otra dimensión. Además de eso, el santo e Géminis había sido extorsionado: Aioros le había informado que, en caso de no cooperar, Kostas estaría recibiendo cantidades industriales de dulces y chocolates que lo pondrían imposiblemente hiperactivo. No fue necesaria la amenaza: Saga estaba contento por participar. Y él solo había sido el medio para una finalidad. Las mentes maestras malvadas detrás de todo habían sido esos tres.

Afrodita también rió de buena gana. Tenía un gran cariño a su joven alumna, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso de sus dos hermanos y la relación que tenían entre ellos. La quería como si fuera su hermana, y le había caído bien prácticamente desde que la conoció, hacía todos esos meses, el día que Lydia se había desmayado por entrar sin pensarlo dos veces en su jardín de rosas.

-¿Sabes algo, Afro?- dijo Shion, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos- me gustaría verte a ti tan feliz como Mu y los otros-

Y Afrodita sabía muy bien a que se refería el Patriarca.

-No, maestro, no creo que eso sea posible para mi- dijo el santo de Piscis con un tono indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros- eso del amor no está hecho para mi-

Shion no insistió, sino que solamente sonrió paternalmente, y se despidió de Afrodita. Sabía que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.

x-x-x

 _Guidecca, Inframundo_

Hades estaba fuera de sí de felicidad. Vaya, hasta se había ablandado con los castigos que se aplicaban en el Inframundo. Y todo porque por fin tenía a su reina de vuelta. A su florecita. Parecía que nada le podía quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth, o Perséfone, estaba también sonriendo ampliamente. Ella aún tenía las memorias de su infancia en Escocía, las cuales eran, en su mayoría, memorias felices. Pero recordaba muy bien quien era y todos los siglos que había pasado junto a Hades.

A pesar de todo, las cosas no eran perfectas en el paraíso. O mejor dicho, en el Inframundo. Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos estaban oficialmente castigados por Perséfone. Los tres habían sido severamente regañados por la reina del Inframundo, y se habían quedado sin postre por el próximo año, como castigo por haber peleado de nuevo con Athena. Hades aceptó gustoso el regaño y el castigo, tan feliz como estaba de haber recuperado a su reina.

En el Inframundo, Elizabeth no tenía problemas para caminar, como los tenía cuando salía de su reino. Eso la tenía de muy buen humor, además del hecho que Hades no la apartaba de su vista en ningún momento, y eran contados minutos al día en los cuales él no tenía su mano tomando la de ella.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, florecita- dijo Hades, sin quitar su expresión sonriente, tan habitual esos últimos días- ya es tarde y se te ve cansada-

Elizabeth iba a responder, cuando Hypnos entró y pidió hablar con ellos. El dios del sueño entró a la sala del trono e inmediatamente se arrodilló.

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Hypnos en un tono preocupado- estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano Thanatos. Desde que todos regresamos de Catania, ha estado triste y cabizbajo. Creo que él está sufriendo por alguna razón-

Hades alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Eso era nuevo. Thanatos parecía tener solo dos estados: unas veces estaba feliz y maniático, y en otras enojado y furioso. Hablando de bipolaridad. Pero ese no era el punto. Thanatos llevaba milenios sin mostrar otra emoción que no fuera alguna de esas dos. Eso de estar triste o melancólico era más propio de Hypnos.

-¿Y sabes que le es lo que le sucede a tu hermano?- dijo Hades.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Hypnos, recordando la conversación que había tenido hace poco con Morpheus, y las sonrisas que su gemelo le había dirigido a cierta persona- pero quisiera su permiso para tomar un cuerpo provisional y visitar a la señorita Cathy en el Santuario de Athena. Creo que ella o Milo de Escorpión podrían decirme lo que necesito saber-

Elizabeth sonrió ampliamente, y Hades, tras pensarlo un poco, asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Hades finalmente- avisaré al Santuario de Athena para que no se alarmen por tu presencia y te dejen pasar-

Hypnos se levantó con una sonrisa. Elizabeth se quitó un collar, con un dije en forma de una flor, y la puso en las manos del dios del sueño.

-Por favor, Hypnos, haz que esto le llegue a Cathy- dijo ella con una sonrisa que Hypnos no pudo decir que no.

-Por supuesto, mi reina- dijo Hypnos- con su permiso, mis señores-

Hypnos se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la salida del Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Complejo a la orilla del río Eurotas, Esparta_

La chica de cabellos rubios, sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, y que estaba a punto de caer en el más profundo de los sueños. Acomodada en una esquina de la pequeña cama, ovillada y abrazando un libro entre sus manos. El único recuerdo y el único libro que conservaba desde su infancia, y el que conservaba desde que había salido de su casa en Tampere para buscar a su hermano.

Llevaba viviendo ahí desde hacía cuatro años, cuando en la estación de trenes de Nüremberg una chica malvada llamada Greta, que tenía un extraño poder llamado cosmo, le robó su anillo y la secuestró para obligarla a servirle. Satu tenía mucho miedo de esa mujer: había visto de lo que era capaz. Numerosas veces había estado tentada a usar sus poderes con ella y encerrarla en un libro para siempre, pero su prometido italiano, cuyo nombre desconocía, le había prometido que si lo hacía la lanzaría de cabeza al estanque del complejo. Reprimió un escalofrío de solo recordar cuando la habían obligado a sumergir uno de sus pies para amenazar a alguien.

Inconscientemente, Satu se llevó la mano al tobillo izquierdo e hizo una mueca de dolor. No tenía otro remedio más que cooperar. Sabía que, ahora que Greta había muerto, Henry era quien tendría el anillo que necesitaba para encontrar a su hermano.

Ese era el trato con Greta y ese era el trato ahora con Henry. Tenía que pagarles un favor que querían a cambio de su regreso. Henry lo había dejado muy en claro. Y hablando del diablo.

-¡Satu!- dijo Henry, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y se levantara de golpe. No estaba solo, iba acompañado por Christoffer, quien se había convertido en un adolescente bastante más alto que ella, que era pequeña, y más alto que el mismo Henry. Y sería temible, si no tuviera siempre esa expresión de miedo- te he traído la información necesaria para que lleves a cabo el plan que vamos a encomendarte-

Satu miró a Henry, interrogante, mientras que éste le entregó un gran paquete lleno de fotografías con nombres en la parte inferior de las mismas.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Satu con su voz dulce, y genuinamente confundida.

-Tienes que memorizar los rostros y los nombres- dijo Henry, señalando las fotografías de la carpeta y alzando las cejas de manera significativa, como si fuera obvio lo que estaba pidiendo de ella- éstas dos personas…- añadió, separando dos fotografías- son tus objetivos principales. Que sean tantos dorados como gustes, pero si me traes aunque sea uno de estos dos objetivos, consideraré cumplido el favor que me debes. Si me traes lo que quiero, te devolveré el anillo que Greta te quitó-

Satu lo miró, sorprendida, y después pasó su vista a los rostros de los objetivos que Henry había fijado. Solo una de esas dos personas. Solo una, y sería libre por fin. Podría seguir su camino hacia Atenas, que estaba dolorosamente cerca de donde ella se encontraba, y encontrar a su hermano. Pero rápidamente pudo notar que el plan tenía una gran falla.

-Los santos podrían atraparme mientras llevo a cabo el plan, Henry, de la misma manera en la que ustedes lo hicieron conmigo- observó la chica de pronto- sabes bien que usar mi don me deja expuesta, pues tengo que concentrarme en las letras. Los santos no dudarán en alzar sus puños y terminar conmigo si soy una amenaza para su diosa-

-Ahí es donde entra tu sombra- dijo Henry, señalando a Christoffer, que parecía muy incómodo con lo que se le había pedido hacer- él se encargará de protegerte con su cosmo, y de que los santos de Athena no te atrapen-

Satu miró a Christoffer con una expresión llena de simpatía. Como ella, el chico había sido reclutado a fuerzas, a la edad de diez años, y había pasado el tiempo entrenando y aprendiendo a usar su cosmo en contra de su voluntad. El chico tenía una expresión benévola e inocente, y Satu se sentía inclinada a protegerlo.

-Estudia muy bien esas fotografías, porque el éxito de tu misión depende de ello- dijo Henry, tomándola de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada- sabes muy bien que los señores Phobos y Deimos no van a admitir más errores para conseguir lo que desean, Satu. Sabes que irás directo al estanque si cometes un error-

Satu tembló de pies a cabeza, y vio que Christoffer tuvo la misma reacción. Henry miró a la frágil chica frente a él, sin dejar de sonreír maléficamente, lo que heló el corazón de la chica.

-Haré como digas, Henry- dijo Satu por fin, intentando calmarse- pero recuerda tu promesa. Me regresarás mi anillo tan pronto como te entregue a alguno de esos dos objetivos-

Henry sonrió y asintió. Salió de la habitación de la chica, no sin antes hacer una seña a Christoffer para que lo siguiera. El adolescente lo siguió, dudoso. Cuando ambos salieron, Henry cerró la puerta y, tomando al otro chico por el cuello, lo azotó contra la pared. Christoffer hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ninguna queja salió de su boca.

-Te lo advierto, mocoso- dijo Henry entre dientes- no dejes que los santos se acerquen a ella. Satu es demasiado valiosa como para perderla a manos de Athena-

-Señor Northumberland- dijo Christoffer en voz baja- yo quiero a Satu como si fuera mi propia hermana, y estoy agradecido con ella por salvarme la vida, y por haber vivido todos estos años aquí por mi culpa. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí antes de ponerle las manos encima-

Henry sonrió y asintió.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Satu pasaba sus pequeños dedos sobre las fotografías que Henry le había proporcionado. Miró las dos fotos que el joven inglés le había dicho eran las más importantes de todas. En una de ellas estaba una hermosa mujer joven, de ojos brillantes y largos cabellos color lila. Tenía un sencillo vestido blanco y una sonrisa tranquila. La etiqueta que tenía puesta decía: "Athena / Saori Kido". Satu suspiró preocupada. Iba a ser muy difícil. Miró la otra foto. En ella, una chica con fieros ojos verdes y cabellos castaños claros, también sonriendo. Usaba un traje de entrenamiento, y tenía en sus manos una máscara dorada. La etiqueta decía "Lydia Castlehaven". Satu bajó los ojos. Sabía que significaba eso. Era el nombre de la chica que Henry deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Escuchó entrar a Christoffer, pero lo ignoró. El joven se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Esto no me gusta, Christoffer- dijo Satu en voz baja, mirándolo de reojo y dando un par de palmadas en su hombro.

-A mi tampoco me agrada en lo más mínimo, Satu- dijo el adolescente, cabizbajo- pero es lo que necesitamos hacer para por fin ser libres de estas personas. Te regresarán el anillo y podrás encontrar a tu hermano donde quiera que esté-

Ella asintió, y siguió pasando la vista por las fotografías.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Acabo de regresar de un campamento en la punta del cerro, donde Tarzán ya no llega, tampoco la señal del celular o internet. Estuve sufriendo mucho, sobre todo porque extrañaba los excelentes capítulos de **Misao-CG** , pero bueno, ¡ya estoy de regreso! Viva, y _casi_ completa (énfasis en el casi), lista para continuar con esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando. Un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y a todos por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	3. III: El Libro de Historias

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

III: EL LIBRO DE HISTORIAS

 _Entrada al templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Hypnos, el dios del sueño, realizó el largo viaje desde el Inframundo y llegó al Santuario de Athena usando un cuerpo temporal y mostrando una expresión apesadumbrada. El dios del sueño estaba muy preocupado por su hermano gemelo, quien parecía triste y melancólico. Tenía que averiguar que pasó.

-Buenas noches, señor Hypnos- dijo Mu, quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada del primero de los templos zodiacales- si gusta pasar, Milo y la señorita Cathy lo esperan-

Hypnos agradeció a Mu, y lo siguió al interior del templo de Aries. En la sala de estar, estaban Milo y Cathy, confundidos por haber sido solicitados por el mismo dios del sueño. Habían conocido al despreocupado Thanatos y, tras un poco de tiempo, les había caído bien. Pero no así Hypnos, quien les parecía, por las pocas veces que lo vieron, sobrio y solemne, a diferencia de su divino gemelo. Y tenían razón.

Mu hizo una breve inclinación y se retiró a su habitación, dejando a la pareja sola con Hypnos.

-Buenas tardes, Milo, señorita Cathy- dijo el dios del sueño sin mucha ceremonia- los cité para hablar conmigo esta noche para preguntarles por ciertos asuntos que sucedieron en su viaje al Castaño de los Cien Caballos-

Cathy y Milo se miraron entre sí, y luego a Hypnos, interrogantes.

-¿De qué está hablando?- dijo Cathy.

-Mi hermano Thanatos, desde que regreso al Inframundo, ha estado extraño- dijo Hypnos- no sé que sucedió durante el viaje, pero está triste y melancólico-

Cathy se volvió hacia Milo, sorprendida. La chica había entendido que había pasado. Milo estaba enteramente confundido. Hombres.

-Creo que es por lo que pasó frente al castaño, señor Hypnos- dijo Cathy, con una expresión pensativa- todo estaba bien, pero Thanatos dejó de sonreír cuando atacaron y… mataron a la señorita Agatha. Cuando se vio obligado a recoger su alma-

Hypnos escuchó atento, y Milo se volvió hacia ella.

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo el santo de Escorpión.

-Piénsalo, _my love_ \- dijo Cathy, olvidándose momentáneamente de Hypnos y volviendo su mirada a su chico, apretando su mano- el señor Thanatos estaba perfectamente optimista y feliz antes de que sucediera eso, y después su humor se tornó muy oscuro y melancólico. Estoy segura-

Hypnos escuchó atentamente lo que dijo Cathy, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Recordó las sonrisas enamoradas que Thanatos le había dirigido a Agatha que tanto lo habían exasperado en el pasado, y se dio cuenta de que éstas no eran cerca las mismas que su gemelo tenía constantemente y completamente despreocupado. ¡Entonces era cierto que Thanatos estaba muy enamorado! Hypnos no sabía como, no entendía como, pero su gemelo, Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, estaba enamorado de esa chica mortal insolente.

El dios del sueño se puso de pie.

-¿Señor Hypnos?- dijo Milo, levantándose al igual que Cathy- ¿podemos ayudar en algo?-

-Se los agradezco mucho, a los dos- dijo Hypnos, inclinándose- con su permiso, necesito regresar al Inframundo-

El dios del sueño desapareció, y Mu salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el santo de Aries. Milo se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Hospital cercano al Santuario, Atenas_

Aioros había ido al hospital donde trabajaba Sofi en la mañana, no para dejarla para el trabajo, sino para que Oscar le hiciera un chequeo a Aioros. Desde que Casandra se había ido a vivir al Santuario de Athena, Cathy se había mudado con Sofía en su departamento, para quedarse a vivir en Atenas, cerca de Milo, y tocar su violín en la sala de operas de Atenas, contando con el permiso de sus padres adoptivos. Ese arreglo le había parecido bien a Aioros, pues estuvo a punto de obligar a Sofía a mudarse al templo de Sagitario permanentemente: no le gustaba que su chica pasara sola las noches, con el riesgo de tener una baja de azúcar que le impidiera levantarse.

Ambos iban caminando, y el joven santo estaba nervioso. Sofi sonrió levemente, y apretó la mano de su chico.

-Tranquilo, Aioros- dijo Sofi con cariño- no te van a poner ninguna inyección, lo prometo-

Aioros sonrió nervioso. Sabía que Oscar, el amigo de Sofi, iba a hacerle un examen del que no tenía idea como sería.

Llegaron al hospital y subieron al piso donde sería examinado. El sonriente joven rubio, Oscar Laine, los recibió y los hizo pasar al consultorio. Con calma explicó lo que iba a suceder. No tenía de que preocuparse, solo sería un estudio de imagen de su corazón, y sería completamente indoloro. Aioros asintió nerviosamente y se quitó su camisa, como le ordenaron. Sofi los esperó afuera.

Mientras hacía el examen, Aioros se mantuvo tranquilo y sin moverse, pero Oscar podía notar su tensión y nerviosismo.

-En serio, Aioros- dijo Oscar, sonriendo con benevolencia y ajustando sus gafas- no sé porqué estás tan nervioso. Tu chica me haría papilla si algo de lo que hago te provoca daño-

Aioros sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sofi no era muy fuerte, pero sabía que, por su carácter, Oscar no mentía.

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Solo quiere asegurarse de que estás bien, ella está muy preocupada por ti- añadió Oscar, sin que Aioros hubiera preguntado nada- debes saber que Sofi te adora-

Aioros amplió su sonrisa.

-Y yo la adoro a ella- dijo Aioros. Oscar asintió y sonrió levemente, mirando la imagen del corazón de Aioros en la pantalla. Claro que la adoraba: el corazón del joven santo de Athena estaba dañado irreversiblemente por el amor y la adoración le tenía a Sofi. Supo todo lo que había pasado esa vez. Aioros había sido torturado psicológicamente por los secuestradores de Sofi. La imagen en la pantalla era definitivamente la de un corazón con miocardiopatía de Takotsubo. El síndrome del corazón roto.

-Tu corazón esta dañado, como había dicho Sofi, pero en este momento se ve muy bien- dijo Oscar- aunque vas a tener que seguir tomando esos medicamentos-

Aioros asintió, resignado.

-Gracias, Oscar. Por esto y por cuidar de Sofi cuando está aquí. Sé que eres su mejor amigo- dijo el santo, y Oscar asintió distraídamente.

-No es nada- dijo Oscar distraídamente, en voz baja- aunque no se parece físicamente en nada, Sofi me recuerda a mi hermanita perdida-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aioros- con tu hermana, quiero decir-

-Cuando era aún pequeña, yo vine a Atenas con mi abuelo a estudiar medicina- dijo Oscar- pero cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, hace cuatro años, escapó de casa para buscarme aquí, en Atenas, pero se desapareció en el camino. Mi familia la buscó y buscó por mucho tiempo, pero nunca lograron encontrarla-

Aioros lo miró tristemente. Él mas que cualquier otra persona podía entenderlo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Aioros. Oscar sonrió tristemente, y se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-Hemos terminado- dijo Oscar, apagando la pantalla. Aioros se levantó y se puso su camisa otra vez. Nunca se habría imaginado eso cuando Sofi le dijo que Oscar había perdido a alguien muy importante para él.

El doctor abrió la puerta, y Sofi entró, dirigiéndose directamente a los brazos de Aioros.

x-x-x

 _Camino de Esparta a Atenas, Grecia_

Satu estaba en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto, abrazando su libro profundamente dormida. Christoffer, su sombra, iba manejando la distancia de doscientos y tantos kilómetros entre las dos ciudades, y la miró de reojo con una sonrisa culpable. Todo había sido su culpa. Si no fuera por él, Greta y los otros no hubieran descubierto su secreto de lengua de oro, y no la habrían secuestrado y extorsionado para que hiciera lo que ellos le ordenaban. Suspiró. Esperaba que pudiera tener éxito y ser liberada por fin para encontrar a su hermano.

-¿Christoffer?- dijo Satu, despertándose y mirando la expresión torturada de su compañero- ¿estás bien? ¿qué te sucede?- Christoffer se encogió de hombros levemente ante la pregunta- no te sigues culpando de lo que sucedió antes, ¿verdad, Christoffer?-

El joven asintió levemente.

-Christoffer- dijo la chica- no fue tu culpa. Fue mía, en todo caso. Pero fueron ellos quienes nos han hecho sufrir todo este tiempo-

Christoffer suspiró, con su mirada fija hacia la carretera.

-No te preocupes, Satu- dijo el chico- después de esta tarde ambos seremos libres, y te ayudaré a encontrar lo que buscas-

x-x-x

 _Guidecca, Inframundo_

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Hypnos?- dijo Hades, alzando las cejas preocupado por la propuesta del dios del sueño- si mal no recuerdo, fue un juicio por atentar contra los dioses. ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás sugiriendo?-

Hades no estaba muy seguro de la propuesta de Hypnos, aunque Elizabeth, su reina, creía que todo ese asunto era realmente romántico.

-Mi señor Hades- le dijo ella en un tono cariñoso, tomando con suavidad la mano de su esposo- la señorita Agatha nos ayudó a reunirnos nuevamente. Nos hizo un gran servicio y perdió su vida temporal cuando llevó a Cathy a recoger la castaña que iba a liberar mi divinidad y mi memoria. Creo que deberíamos darle la oportunidad, por eso y porque Thanatos se ve tan triste-

Hades alzó las cejas, sin estar muy seguro.

-Sabes como disfruta Thanatos tocar su lira- continuó Elizabeth- y dijo Pandora que la había encontrado despedazada en el basurero de su habitación.

-Mi señora Perséfone tiene razón- dijo Hypnos, encogiéndose de hombros- yo mismo no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, hasta que hablé con la señorita Cathy y el caballero Milo de Escorpión…-

Hades suspiró. No le gustaba revivir a nadie permanentemente, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Por el bien de Thanatos, y para recompensar a la joven que le había ayudado a recuperar a su hermosa reina, tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hades finalmente, y respiró hondo- habla con Morpheus y haz que la libere y que prepare todo- el rey del Inframundo suspiró, no muy convencido- realmente espero que tengan razón-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Los santos de bronce habían sido designados para patrullar los terrenos cerca de la entrada del Santuario. Por un lado estaban June y Shun, por otro lado partieron Hyoga y Shiryu. Seiya, por su parte, se quedó cerca de los doce templos, y el resto de los santos de bronce cubrieron otras áreas del Santuario.

En los Doce Templos todo estaba tranquilo. Aioros estaba ausente, en su cita en el hospital, y Afrodita había bajado a uno de los barrancos del Santuario con Lydia para continuar su entrenamiento, enseñándola a plantar jardines de rosas en los terrenos áridos del Santuario de Athena, lo suficientemente alejados del resto de los habitantes del Santuario para evitar lastimar a algún curioso que se acercara por accidente. Saga había decidido bajar a descansar a la playa del Santuario, junto con Casandra y Kostas, dejando el templo y la armadura de Géminis a cargo de Kanon ese día.

Tras haber ejecutado su venganza contra los tres conspiradores el día anterior, Aioria y Marín paseaban de la mano juntos, por los terrenos del Santuario, muy cerca del bosque. Había por ahí un sitio perfecto para ellos, pues así estarían solos y la joven amazona se podía quitar su máscara. Se habían tumbado en el pasto a la orilla del bosque, cubiertos por la sombra de los árboles, Marín apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Aioria, y éste acariciando sus lindos cabellos rojos.

Era demasiado agradable.

-Te adoro, Marín- le dijo Aioria con un tono lleno de ternura, sonriendo- no sé como pude ser tan tonto y tardar tanto en decirte lo que siento-

Marín se giró hacia la izquierda, para que rostro quedara justo abajo del de él, tras lo cual lo besó con suavidad. Aioria respondió, contento y abrazó a su chica por la cintura contra él mismo contra sí mismo, como si se le fuera a escapar de pronto.

El sol ya había llegado a su cenit, y comenzaba a bajar, demostrando que ya había bien pasado el mediodía. Ambos sabían que Aioria tenía que regresar a Leo, y Marín al recinto de las amazonas, para que sus turnos iniciaran. Los dos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

-No sufras, mi amor- dijo Aioria, sentándose sobre el pasto junto a ella- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-

Marín sonrió y asintió, levantándose también. Aioria le pasó los dedos por el cabello, quitándole hojas y ramitas que hubieran podido quedar enredadas en él. La volvió a besar, después de lo cual Aioria se levantó, y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos, Marín- le dijo el santo de Leo con una ternura impensable para él.

Marín asintió y, tras besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla, desapareció tras su máscara de plata con una sonrisa. Con un gesto tierno, el santo de Leo pasó un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja, sonriendo.

-Nos veremos más tarde, Aioria- dijo Marín. Aioria asintió y, tras besar sus manos, corrió hacia los Doce Templos.

Marín lo miró alejarse con una amplia sonrisa bajo su máscara y, tras suspirar para tranquilizar los lindos latidos de su corazón, se dirigió con calma hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Miró hacia arriba, hacia los árboles que se encontraban sin hojas: eran los últimos días del mes de febrero, y algunas de las ramas estaban aún cubiertas por una suave escarcha. La joven amazona se abrazó. Hacía frío, y casi siempre la presencia de Aioria la llenaba de calor, como si fuera un sol a su lado. Suspiró resignada mientras seguía caminando.

Al pasar cerca de la entrada del Santuario, la amazona se detuvo en seco. Dos personas le cortaron el paso, plantándose delante de ella.

Marín se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataba. Un chico adolescente con un pequeño cosmo, salvaje, sin desarrollar, y una chica de la cual no podía surgir ningún rastro de cosmo y, sin embargo, emanaba una fuerza interna que la amazona no pudo identificar.

La mujer era pequeña, con lindos ojos verdes, y largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, no de un rubio claro como Greta, sino un color más oscuro, que estaban recogidos en una coleta, y tenía dos mechones enmarcando su rostro delicado. Usaba un vestido corto, apenas arriba de sus rodillas, de color azul celeste, y tenía un collar con una joya color azul, un zafiro, colgando de su cuello. Llevaba un pequeño y viejo libro abrazado contra su pecho. Quien la acompañaba era un adolescente muy alto, joven, un poco menor que Seiya, con cabellos rubios y rizados, y ojos color castaño tras unas gafas. El chico vestía una camisa de mangas largas con rayas horizontales grises y negras, arremangada hasta los codos, y un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis.

La amazona se sorprendió al verlos. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de tristeza y de… ¿arrepentimiento? Como si no quisieran estar ahí, como si hubieran sido obligados a entrar al Santuario. Pero estaban dentro del mismo sin permiso, y Marín sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Señores- dijo la amazona por fin, cuando salió de su sorpresa- están dentro del Santuario de Athena, que es un terreno prohibido para ustedes. Les debo pedir que me acompañen a la salida, o los dos perderán su vida. La villa de Rodorio es por allá-

La mujer la miró con una expresión muy parecida a la tristeza, como si fuera a hacer algo que le parecía sumamente desagradable. Ella abrió el libro que traía firmemente abrazando contra su pecho y la volvió a mirar de reojo

-Lo lamento mucho, Marín- dijo en voz baja la joven, antes de volver los ojos al texto frente a ella- espero que, en tu corazón, puedas perdonar lo que voy a hacer-

Marín parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿La conocía de alguna parte? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues se dio cuenta que la joven estaba leyendo en voz alta.

- _Cuando Kerttu se puso en marcha, se encontró a Suyettar en el camino. Sin saber que se trataba de una malvada bruja y viéndola sola como una pobre anciana, la niña le ofreció de comer una de sus manzanas. Pero su perro, Musti, le advirtió que no se fiara de ella_ -

Marín estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose en guardia, pero una fuerte luz cegadora la rodeó. Después de un segundo, una manzana cayó a los pies de Satu, pero la amazona había desaparecido sin rastro alguno.

-Lo lamento…mucho…- repitió Satu tristemente y, tras sacudir rápidamente su tristeza para intentar quitarse ese pensamiento, se volvió a su compañero de viaje- vamos, Christoffer. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Christoffer asintió.

-Prepárate, siento los cosmos de los santos acercándose a nosotros- dijo el adolescente, tomando los hombros de la chica en un gesto protector y encendiendo un cosmo color celeste- no te preocupes por ellos, no dejaré que te alcancen-

x-x-x

 _Estancias de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Thanatos había despedido a todas las ninfas que cantaban en su palacio en los campos Elíseos. La alegría parecía haber desaparecido por completo de sus estancias. No sabía porque, pero extrañaba a la joven que había sacado de Morphia y que le fue arrebatada en las faldas del monte Etna. Suspiró, tumbándose pesadamente entre los almohadones que lo rodeaban.

¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? Podía haberse enamorado de una diosa, de una mortal viva, de alguna ninfa. No, tenía que enamorarse de una chica que había desafiado a los dioses, y encima de todo, estaba muerta. Cerró los ojos. Eros se las pagaría cuando lo viera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a flecharlo así? Mejor, lo acusaría con Psique o con Afrodita.

-Buenas tardes, Thanatos- escuchó la voz de Hypnos detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de golpe. El deprimido dios de la muerte solo respondió al saludo de su gemelo con un gruñido- ¿qué te sucede, hermano? Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ya nos tiene hartos tu actitud-

-Nada, Hypnos- dijo Thanatos sin muchas ganas, y nuevamente sin siguiera volverse a verlo. El dios de la muerte se puso una almohada en la cara y se dejó caer cuan ancho era.

-Suenas como si necesitaras un motivo para levantarte- dijo Hypnos, alzando las cejas, sin que su tono de voz mostrara ninguna emoción.

-No tengo ninguno- dijo a su vez Thanatos, suspirando en voz alta de fastidio- ¿que es lo que quieres, Hypnos? Molestas. ¿Porqué no te vas a…?- pero se interrumpió al volverse a su hermano. El dios del sueño no estaba solo. Junto a él estaba la mujer en la que más había pensado desde que habían vuelto con la reina Perséfone- Agatha…-

La joven estaba de pie junto a Hypnos. El dios del sueño se encontraba con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. No se podía decir lo mismo de la chica. Estaba de pie, muy seria y mirando a Thanatos con indiferencia. Usaba el hermoso vestido griego que Morpheus le había dado cuando le otorgó el cuerpo temporal la última vez.

Hypnos amplió su sonrisa y se retiró a sus estancias, dejándolo solo.

-Agatha- repitió Thanatos, una vez que Hypnos se retiró, sonriendo al ver la expresión sonriente de su hermano. La joven sonrió levemente y se inclinó- regresaste. ¿Cómo es posible?-

El dios de la muerte se levantó y se acercó a ella, y la joven griega hizo una profunda inclinación.

-Sí, señor Thanatos- dijo Agatha con un tono serio que el dios nunca había escuchado en ella- el señor Hypnos tomó a bien volver a sacarme de mi sueño eterno. ¿En qué le puedo servir?-

Thanatos sacudió la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia ella. La tocó con suavidad por la barbilla, haciéndola levantar la mirada. La miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos llenos de ferocidad que le habían llamado la atención desde que la había visto por primera vez.

-No quiero que me sirvas, Agatha- dijo Thanatos- solo… deseo que me hagas compañía. Como la mujer brillante e inteligente que eres-

-Si eso es lo que el señor Thanatos ordena…- comenzó a decir Agatha.

Thanatos lo miró, extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Thanatos la recordaba alegre, sonriente. ¿Porqué esta repentina seriedad?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Thanatos- realmente creo que eres una mujer muy inteligente y brillante-

-No, señor Thanatos- dijo Agatha, y volvió a sonreír la astuta sonrisa de la que Thanatos se había enamorado- si mal no recuerdo, usted no creía que lo fuera. Usted fue quien me llamó "estúpida mortal" durante mi juicio, ¿lo recuerda?-

Thanatos palideció. Si bien los humanos le parecían insignificantes, esta joven humana no. Había recordado perfectamente el incidente ahora, y se arrepentía horrores de lo que había hecho y dicho en ese momento.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hades frunció el entrecejo, y se puso de pie, cosa que los demás imitaron. Agatha sabía el veredicto antes de que el espectro de Wyvern lo pronunciara. Una vez que se terminó, Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada._

 _-¿Sabes que vamos a destruir tu alma, mujer?- siseó Thanatos con una sonrisa llena de desdén y desprecio- y vas a desear jamás haber presentado esta sonrisa insolente delante del señor Hades y su corte, estúpida mortal-_

 _Agatha tembló, perdiéndose en los profundos ojos de Thanatos, mientras que el dios de la muerte la soltaba. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que, estaba segura, Thanatos le daría. Pero éste no llegó. Sintió otra presencia detrás de ella, y se volvió hacia atrás. Hypnos la miró con tranquilidad y con el ceño fruncido._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lo sé, señorita Agatha- dijo Thanatos, volviendo a ser formal con ella- y lo lamento horriblemente desde el fondo de mi corazón. Me arrepiento de lo que dije. Espero que usted encuentre en su corazón la voluntad para perdonarme-

Y para su sorpresa, estaba vez fue Thanatos quien se inclinó. Agatha levantó los ojos y lo miró directamente a los suyos. Sonrió levemente. Realmente adoraba esos hermosos ojos. Suspiró.

-Levántese, señor Thanatos- dijo Agatha, cruzando los brazos y apartando su vista hacia un lado- un dios de su rango no debe ser visto inclinándose ante ningún mortal ni rogando, sea cual fuere la circunstancia-

Thanatos levantó los ojos tristemente hacia ella, y Agatha suspiró otra vez al mirarlo de reojo.

-Señor Thanatos- dijo ella, tomando la mano del dios- no esté triste por mi culpa, señor Thanatos-

El dios de la muerte tomó su mano y la besó.

-Es mi deseo que se quede conmigo aquí en Elysion, señorita Agatha- le dijo Thanatos con una expresión llena de seriedad- y que me haga compañía-

La joven asintió levemente. Thanatos volvió a sonreír.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza, hubo unos detalles que no me gustaron y tuve que reescribirlos. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	4. IV: Fracaso

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

IV: FRACASO

 _Explanada frente al templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Satu y Christoffer se iban acercando cada vez más a los Doce Templos. Todo santo o amazona que se acercaba, desaparecía inmediatamente tras escuchar la voz de Satu leyendo pasajes de su libro. Todo santo que quería atacarla recibía de regreso su propio ataque, pues todos ellos rebotaban en una burbuja de cosmo celeste formada por el adolescente que la acompañaba. Seiya alcanzó a lanzar la alarma a los santos dorados antes de desaparecer también.

-Vamos, Satu- dijo Christoffer en voz baja, una vez que hubieron llegado justo frente al primer templo, señalando la explanada que estaba frente al templo de Aries, y respirando hondo- nos esperan los caballeros dorados-

-¿Estás bien, Christoffer?- preguntó la chica- y él asintió- ¿estás seguro?-

-No tenemos opción, Satu- dijo el chico rubio, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor- ya sabes lo que nos pasará si…- y se interrumpió.

-Lo sé, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo Satu, levantando la mirada hacia el templo de Aries, mirando a lo lejos algunos puntos dorados que, supuso, eran los caballeros de oro.

Conforme se acercaban, vio a cuatro caballeros dorados salir del templo de Aries y cargar hacia ella, cada uno con su respectivo cosmo dorado encendido y listo para pelear. Satu sonrió al ver que podía reconocer a todos ellos, y miró a uno, concentrándose en su rostro y en el nombre que ya conocía.

"Mu, caballero de Aries", pensó ella. Bajó la mirada, a su libro abierto en una página donde había una ilustración de una bruja hablando con una niña, y volvió a empezar a leer.

- _Suyettar le pidió a Kerttu que la acompañara al río a lavarse la cara_ \- continuó leyendo Satu- _pero su fiel Musti le dijo "Ama, por favor, no vayas al río con ella, pues seguramente te va a embrujar". Suyettar, furiosa, pateó a Musti y le quebró una pata. Y Musti tuvo que brincar en tres patas_ -

Un chorro de agua cayó a a sus pies, y Mu de Aries desapareció de la explanada tras verse rodeado de un halo de luz intensa. Las piezas de su armadura de Aries cayeron pesadamente al suelo, sin rastro de su dueño, como si éste se hubiera desintegrado por completo. Los otros tres caballeros miraron asombrados y, en cierto punto asustados, al sitio donde el santo había desaparecido.

-Atáquenla- dijo otro de los santos dorados, un peliazul con una mirada perversa y amenazante- no sé que tiene su voz que causa esto. Deténganla. SEKISHIKI MEKAI HA!- añadió, lanzando su ataque hacia Satu. La burbuja creada por Christoffer detuvo el ataque y, dando un extraño chispazo de energía, lo regresó a su dueño.

"Death Mask, caballero de Cáncer", pensó Satu.

- _Suyettar volvió a pedir, y Musti, el perro, insistió "Ama, por favor, no vayas al río con ella, pues seguramente te va a embrujar". Suyettar, furiosa, pateó a Musti de nuevo, y le quebró otra pata. Y Musti tuvo que brincar en dos patas-_

Un zapato roto y desgastado cayó frente a ellos, y Death Mask había desaparecido de manera idéntica a Mu. Los dos santos restantes miraron otra vez, asombrados, lo que había sucedido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Volvieron a intentar atacar a la chica, pero Christoffer volvió a conjurar su escudo con su cosmo, y sus ataques rebotaron, produciendo el mismo extraño chispazo de energía. El adolescente clavó una rodilla en el suelo, agotado por la presión que tenía que mantener.

-¿Christoffer?- dijo Satu, mirándolo de reojo.

-Continúa, Satu- dijo el chico, volviéndose a poner de pie y encendiendo su cosmo nuevamente- aún puedo hacerlo-

La chica asintió, y se volvió a los dos santos que quedaban.

-GREAT HORN!- exclamó el otro caballero.

"Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro", pensó Satu.

- _Suyettar pidió por tercera vez, y Musti volvió a insistir "Ama, por favor, no vayas al río con ella, pues seguramente te va a embrujar". Suyettar, furiosa, pateó a Musti de nuevo, y le quebró otra pata. Y Musti tuvo que brincar en una pata-_

Para sorpresa y horror de Kanon, el último santo de Athena que quedaba junto con él, Aldabarán, desapareció de la misma manera que Mu y Death Mask lo habían hecho. ¿La voz de la joven hacía eso? En ese caso tenía que callarla de alguna manera. ¿Pero cómo? La joven volvió sus ojos hacia él. El gemelo menor intentó atacarla con su ANOTHER DIMENSION, sin éxito. Estaba demasiado protegida. Sintió acercarse a él los cosmos de Aioria, Milo y Camus, pero seguramente sería demasiado tarde: habría desaparecido por completo cuando ellos llegaran, y ellos no sabrían que fue lo que les pasó a los demás.

"Saga, caballero de Géminis", pensó la chica.

- _Suyettar pidió una cuarta vez y Musti volvió a advertir "Ama, por favor, no vayas al río con ella, pues seguramente te va a embrujar". Suyettar, furiosa, pateó a Musti de nuevo, y le quebró otra pata. Y Musti ya no pudo caminar-_

Satu levantó los ojos, con una expresión sonriente y satisfecha, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al ver que el santo peliazul que estaba frente a ella no había desaparecido.

-No, no…- dijo Satu, llevándose las manos a la boca. Su don nunca había fallado antes. Volvió a mirar fijamente al santo de Athena- Saga de Géminis- y bajó su mirada para seguir leyendo- _fue entonces cuando Suyettar aprovechó que Kerttu no la estaba mirando, y de una patada asesinó al fiel Musti, y así supo que no habría manera de que la chica evitara ir al río con ella_ -

Satu levantó la vista, y el santo frente a ella la miraba, sintiéndose confundida y temerosa. ¿Porqué era que no funcionaba su poder? Kanon, por su parte, lo comprendió perfectamente: la chica creía que él era Saga, no conocía su nombre, y por eso no podía atraparlo. Llegó a la conclusión necesitaba: la chica tenía que saber el nombre de sus víctimas para que su poder funcione.

Kanon se acercó a Satu, con una tranquilidad que daba miedo. Al verlo acercarse, Satu se asustó y, olvidándose por un momento de que Christoffer la estaba protegiendo, dio un involuntario paso atráss para alejarse de él, tropezó y al caer empujó al adolescente, quien rompió su concentración, provocando un nuevo chispazo electrico color celeste, y dejó por un momento de protegerla.

La chica cayó al suelo boca arriba, al mismo tiempo que Christoffer caía también y que los otros tres santos llegaban desde los Doce Templos. El libro se le resbaló de las manos y cayó a algunos metros de ella. Cuando Satu se incorporó e intentó recogerlo, un par de manos la atraparon firmemente. Con un brazo, Kanon aprisionó a la chica a la altura del abdomen, junto con sus brazos, y los apretó contra su tórax con fuerza, de modo que ella no se pudiera mover ni un centímetro. Con su otra mano, Kanon le cubrió la boca y parte de la nariz, por lo que la chica casi no podía respirar. Asustada, pataleó e intentó gritar y liberarse de los brazos del caballero dorado, pero fue en vano.

Christoffer se incorporó y, al ver al santo que había atrapado a Satu, intentó lanzarse hacia él, aunque sin saber como lo haría soltarla, pero Milo lo señaló y usó su poder de restricción contra él, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. El chico alemán miró a Satu, quien se retorcía en los brazos de Kanon con desesperación, pues no podía respirar.

-¡Por todos los dioses, suéltala!- gritó Christoffer sin poderse poner de pie o mover ni un poco, al ver las piernas de la chica pataleando con desesperación- ¡no puede respirar! Por favor, ten compasión…-

Aioria y Camus se volvieron a Kanon, pero éste no pareció inmutarse.

-No puedo soltarla- dijo el gemelo menor, sintiendo que la chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse y librarse de su agarre, pero sin lograr siquiera moverse un centímetro- ya vi lo que hace su voz-

Desesperado al ver sufrir a Satu, Christoffer se soltó del poder de Milo con la intención de lanzarse contra Kanon, pero fue rápidamente atajado por Camus y Aioria. El santo de Leo lo golpeó en el abdomen, y el joven cayó al suelo totalmente sin aire.

-Se lo suplico, señor santo de Athena- dijo Christoffer en un tono desesperado al recuperar el aliento- el libro… los libros son la fuente de su poder, combinados con su voz. Sin poder leer un libro, es inofensiva. Lo juro. Por favor…-

Kanon lo miró con frialdad mientras Milo recogía el libro y le lanzaba al gemelo menor una mirada de advertencia para que la soltara. Kanon soltó a la chica sin mucha ceremonia, y ésta cayó al suelo, ovillada y desmayada por la falta de aire. El santo torció levemente la boca, un poco molesto e incómodo por la situación. Quizá esta vez se le había pasado un poco la mano con ella.

-Esta mujer hizo desaparecer a Mu, Aldebarán y Death Mask- dijo Kanon, olvidando un poco su remordimiento momentáneo- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

Christoffer lo miró con un silencio desafiante, que hizo que Kanon frunciera el entrecejo aún más que antes. Los otros santos se miraron entre sí, como evaluando que era lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

-Llevémoslos a la prisión del Santuario- dijo Aioria, pensativo- Athena y el Patriarca nos indicarán que hacer con los dos prisioneros-

Aún hablando, Aioria tomó al joven de la solapa de su camisa y lo obligó a levantarse. Christoffer se levantó sin resistirse y lo siguió obedientemente, aunque sin quitar su vista de Satu. Kanon, por su parte, se inclinó para levantar a la chica del suelo y colocarla en sus brazos. Era pequeña y ligera, y tenía un suave aroma floral a su alrededor.

Kanon vio que la chica tenía aún sus propios dedos marcados en las mejillas, y el gemelo se sintió nuevamente un poco culpable por haberla tratado con tanta rudeza, pero finalmente suspiró y siguió a Aioria hacia la prisión del Santuario con la chica en sus brazos. El gemelo menor sacudió la cabeza. Aunque fuera una mujer, la chica era un enemigo, e hizo bien en neutralizarla. Se repitió eso en su mente.

Milo y Camus, por su parte, regresaron a los Doce Templos, el primero con el libro de Satu, para mostrárselo a Athena y darle noticias de lo sucedido.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Templo del Patriarca_

Saori estaba sentada en el trono del Patriarca, golpeteando nerviosamente uno de los descansabrazos con sus dedos. Shion, por su parte, estaba dando vueltas, nervioso y preocupado por el nuevo ataque. Había confirmado que Aioros estaba a salvo, y se encontraba apenas regresando del hospital junto con Sofi. Saga y su familia habían estado en la playa, y ellos regresaron al templo de Géminis a salvo. Afrodita estaba en uno de los barrancos, supervisando el entrenamiento de Lydia, y tampoco fue atacado por los intrusos. Pero los cosmos de tres santos de bronce: Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga habían desaparecido, al igual que el cosmo de Marín, Death Mask, Aldebarán y Mu.

Shion llamó a todos los caballeros dorados restantes a su templo. Aioria regresó inmediatamente tras ayudar al gemelo menor a encerrar a los prisioneros. Kanon se quedó fuera de las celdas, vigilando a los dos intrusos y esperando obtener respuestas. Afrodita, exasperado por la actitud de su aprendiz, tuvo que amenazar a Lydia con volver a drogarla como lo había hecho antes con sus rosas para hacerla quedarse en el templo de Piscis, tan preocupada estaba por Mu, que amenazaba con escaparse e ir a buscar a la intrusa para obligarla a liberarlo. Saga dejó a su familia en el recinto de las amazonas, al cuidado de Shaina, antes de subir al templo patriarcal, pues no sabía de que se trataba lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, caballeros?- dijo Shion, preocupado.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, maestro Shion- dijo Aioria- el ataque al Santuario ha cesado. Fue perpetrado por una chica y su protector-

-¿Una chica?- dijo Saori, alzando las cejas.

-Una chica que jamás habíamos visto antes- dijo Aioria, en un tono firme pero apesadumbrado- según lo que nos dijo Kanon, al parecer ella tiene el poder de atrapar a las personas, cuando ve su rostro y conoce su nombre, en su libro mientras lee en voz alta-

Saori miró a Shion, interrogante, y éste hizo una expresión de preocupación. Milo se acercó a ellos, y les mostró el libro que había recogido, el mismo que se le había caído a Satu. Al abrirlo aparecía, como si fueran ilustraciones en un libro para niños, las imágenes de Marín y de los otros santos dorados y de bronce desaparecidos.

-Es una lengua de oro- dijo Shion en voz baja, pasando tristemente los dedos por las imágenes caricaturizadas de los santos atrapados- escuché una leyenda al respecto, pero jamás creí que alguien así existiría-

-¿Dónde está esa chica ahora?- preguntó Saori.

-Está en la prisión del Santuario- dijo Aioria- al parecer, la chica necesita saber el nombre de la persona que va a atacar para poder atacarlo, y confundió a Kanon con Saga. A Kanon… se le pasó un poco la mano intentando callarla, pero va a esperar a que la chica despierte para seguir interrogándola-

Saga frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese reporte. ¿Cómo que a Kanon se le había pasado la mano? ¿Se le había pasado la mano tratando de callar a la chica y la había lastimado? Eso no le agradó ni un poco al gemelo mayor. No creyó que eso significara que Kanon había vuelvo a sus antiguas mañas. ¿O sí? En todo caso, estaba muy preocupado por su hermano.

Shion asintió al escucharlo.

-Aioria, habla con el chico que estaba protegiendo a la muchacha- dijo el Patriarca- asegúrate que esté encerrado en un bloque de celdas muy separado de donde se encuentra ella. Y a Kanon… díganle a Kanon que él se quedará a cargo de la chica-

Saga iba a protestar esta orden, pensando que eso sería demasiada presión para su gemelo, pero Shion con un gesto lo hizo callar.

-Necesitamos que Kanon la interrogue, y la convenza de liberar a Marín y a los otros- dijo Shion- tenemos la ventaja de que la chica no conoce su nombre, y estará a salvo de ella-

-Maestro- dijo el santo de Géminis, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- pido su permiso para ayudar a mi hermano en este asunto-

-Sí, ¿porqué no?- dijo Shion, y Saga suspiró, aliviado. No sabía porqué esa misión con la chica de la lengua de oro le causaba tanta preocupación.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca de Hypnos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Thanatos se encontraba leyendo en su estudio, y levantaba los ojos de tanto en tanto. Ahí estaba la hermosa chica, sentada a sus pies, leyendo atentamente los libros de la biblioteca. Usualmente era Hypnos quien se interesaba en esas cosas, pero ahora Thanatos no salía de ella. Sobre todo porque Agatha no salía de ahí. Maravillada por todo el conocimiento nuevo que se había perdido estando atrapada en el mundo de los sueños.

El dios de la muerte estiró una de sus manos hacia ella, y con el dorso de su dedo índice, acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la joven griega. Agatha sonrió levemente, pero no quitó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Agatha?- dijo Thanatos.

-¿Sí, señor Thanatos?- dijo ella, aún sin quitar su vista del libro.

-Mírame, por favor- dijo el dios.

Agatha parpadeó varias veces. Contra su voluntad cerró el libro, y forzadamente levantó sus ojos y su mirada hacia Thanatos. El dios le extendía su mano. Ella la tomó, y sintió al dios flexionando su brazo, tirando de ella y haciéndola levantarse. Thanatos no la soltó. Volvió a tirar de su brazo. El dios de la muerte hizo que la chica se sentara en su regazo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Señor Thanatos, no creo que sea correcto que…- comenzó la chica, pero Thanatos le puso un dedo sobre los labios, para hacerla callar.

-No te asustes, Agatha- le susurró Thanatos al oído con cariño, pasando su mano por la espalda de la joven y sintiendo su tensión- no deseo hacerte daño-

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- dijo ella, confundida.

-Quiero disculparme contigo. Me arrepiento de haberte tratado así hace todos esos años- dijo Thanatos- perdóname-

Agatha posó sus ojos en él, confundida. ¿El dios de la muerte estaba pidiendo su perdón?¿Pero porqué? Si ella era solo una simple mortal. No tenía porque hacer eso. Además, ¿qué quería con ella? ¿Que fuera su sirviente? ¿Su compañía?¿O su amante? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa última idea. Volvió a recordar su juicio en el Inframundo.

-No lo culpo, en serio- dijo la joven, sonriendo levemente y relajando sus hombros, para alivio del dios- realmente fui muy insolente. Creo que incluso me lo merecía-

Thanatos sonrió levemente ante la memoria de la sonrisa insolente que había llevado la chica en el juicio, y entendía perfectamente como se había enfurecido previamente.

-Lo lamento, Agatha, en serio- dijo Thanatos.

-Pero no me ha respondido, señor Thanatos- dijo Agatha, borrando su sonrisa por un momento- ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi?-

Como respuesta, Thanatos tomó la barbilla de la joven con una mano, y con la otra la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. ¡Como le atraía esa chica! La miró a los ojos, hipnotizado por su bello color y su brillo, y con su mano acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo. Pudo sentir la espalda de Agatha flexionándose suavemente, acercándose a él. Ella cerró los ojos, y Thanatos hizo de igual manera. Sintió su aliento en su rostro, sus labios y los de ella estaban a punto de tocarse…

De pronto, la joven tensó su espalda y se alejó de él.

-No…- escuchó decir a Agatha, volviéndose hacia un lado- no quiero esto-

Thanatos abrió los ojos, decepcionado. El dios la dejó levantarse de su regazo, y la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Agatha…-

-No…- dijo Agatha, cubrendose las mejillas, que estaban tornándose de un color carmesí intenso- no, mi señor Thanatos. Lo serviré en lo que me pida. Excepto en esto…-

-Esta bien, Agatha, no insistiré más- dijo Thanatos, suspirando decepcionado pero resignado, tocando suavemente una de las mejillas de la mujer con su dedo índice por unos segundos, para después retirarla abruptamente- ve a tu habitación a descansar, si eso es lo que deseas-

Agatha se inclinó, y salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos, dejando a Thanatos muy triste y desolado. Hypnos se había ocultado detrás de la puerta de la estancia, y alcanzó a ver la última parte de ese intercambio. Suspiró derrotado. Quizá no había sido una muy buena idea revivir a esa mujer después de todo.

x-x-x

 _Bloque de Celdas C, Prisión, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon suspiró, enojado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria de la celda donde había encerrado a la misteriosa atacante. Había tomado ciertas precauciones: a la chica, quien se encontraba inconsciente aún por su intento entusiasta de mantenerla callada, le había atado las manos juntas con cadenas, y le había cubierto la boca para evitar que hablara y usara nuevamente su poder. Saga, quien había ido a comunicarle los deseos del Patriarca de que él se hiciera cargo de interrogar a la chica que había atrapado y consiguiera una manera de liberar a los santos de Athena, se horrorizó al ver el trato que su gemelo le había propiciado.

-Son precauciones necesarias, Saga- le había dicho Kanon, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su gemelo le reclamó sobre sus acciones, sin una pizca de remordimiento en su tono ni en su expresión- sabes que su voz es un arma, y necesitamos protegernos de ella-

Saga lo había mirado de manera reprobatoria. Kanon lo miró de nuevo y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo Saga no lo podía entender? ¡Era muy peligrosa!

-No pensarías que esto es demasiado duro si le hubiera hecho daño a Casandra o a Kostas, así que no me mires así- añadió Kanon, señalando a la chica inconsciente y tocando una fibra sensible. Saga le dio la espalda, enfurecido ante aquella insinuación, y salió de la prisión del Santuario rumbo a los doce templos, dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo. Una vez que su hermano se retiró, Kanon se volvió hacia la chica.

El gemelo menor sabía que realmente no era tan desalmado como Saga creía. No la había dejado tumbada en el suelo, sino que había conseguido una pequeña cama de otra de las celdas, y un mullido almohadón para su comodidad. Suspiró, rogando a los dioses por paciencia.

La chica estaba acostada sobre su lado derecho, mirando directamente hacia él a través de los barrotes. Así dormida no parecía nada amenazante. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Kanon pudo ver que comenzaba a despertar.

Satu abrió los ojos y, tras recordar lo que había pasado, miró a su alrededor asustada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para encontrarse con un par de despiadados ojos verdes, y tembló al ver, a través de los barrotes de la celda, el rostro del santo que la había atrapado y casi la asfixia en su intento por callarla.

La chica tembló visiblemente de miedo, y Kanon casi sintió algo de compasión por ella. Casi. Asustada, Satu se ovilló y comenzó a llorar. El gemelo menor suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía. Kanon abrió la celda y se introdujo en ella. La chica estaba tan asustada que, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella, se rodó a un lado del colchón y cayó al suelo de lado.

Kanon suspiró de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia ella y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Con más delicadeza de la que había demostrado previamente, la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado, para hacerla quedar sentada contra la pared de la celda. Satu se asustó y siguió pataleando para soltarse y para alejarlo de ella.

-Tranquila- le dijo Kanon con paciencia y, al ver que ella no se tranquilizaba, levantó la voz- ¡por todos los dioses, tranquilízate, mujer!-

Satu lo miró a los ojos y dejó de moverse, pero persistiendo con una expresión completamente horrorizada. Kanon suspiró una vez más. ¿Era esa la misma persona? ¿La mujer que se veía tan temible hacía una hora, cuando los acababa de atacar el Santuario y hacer desaparecer a tres caballeros dorados en un par de minutos? Porque ella parecía ahora un venadito asustado por ser acorralado por su depredador.

-Escúchame atentamente, mujer- dijo Kanon con voz suave, pero firme, tomándola del rostro con las dos manos para obligarla a mirarlo- no te voy a hacer daño. Voy a soltarte, pero debes prometer que no me vas a intentar atacar. ¿Entendiste bien lo que acabo de decir?- la chica asintió- ¿lo prometes?-

Tras unos segundos de duda, aún mirando al joven a los ojos, Satu asintió lentamente. Kanon respiró hondo, nuevamente rogando a los dioses para que le dieran paciencia. El joven santo soltó el rostro de la chica, y le quitó la tela de la boca con cuidado. Una vez libre, Satu tomó aire y miró a Kanon con una expresión temerosa.

-Lamento mucho esto, mujer- le dijo Kanon, señalando la tela que le acababa de quitar- nos atacaste, y teníamos que tomar precauciones-

-Tú…- dijo Satu, aún asustada por su actitud, pero un poco curiosa de él- ¿porqué no funcionó contigo, Saga de Géminis?-

Kanon sonrió con un poco de malicia en sus ojos. Como supuso, la chica lo había confundido con su gemelo.

-Porque yo no soy Saga de Géminis- dijo Kanon, sus ojos brillando. El gemelo menor pudo ver la comprensión formándose lentamente en los ojos de la chica.

-Gemelos- dijo Satu por fin, entendiendo porqué no había funcionado- tú eres su gemelo-

-Así es- dijo Kanon en voz baja, señalando sus manos- voy a soltar ahora tus manos, ¿puedes prometer que no vas a traicionarme?-

Satu tomó mucho menos tiempo para responder.

-Lo prometo, gemelo- dijo ella.

Kanon asintió, abriendo las cadenas que la chica tenía en las manos con suavidad. Vio sus muñecas. Varios cortes se habían formado en ellos cuando ella intentó librarse. Kanon miró disimuladamente los cortes, y levantó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Kanon.

-Satu- dijo ella con sinceridad. No tenía caso mentirle- Satu Laine-

Kanon estuvo a punto de presentarse, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sabía que no debía perder la única ventaja que tenía.

-¿Porqué decidiste atacar el Santuario?- preguntó Kanon- ¿quien te lo ordenó?-

Al decir eso, como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada, la chica palideció tanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio rienda suelta a un llanto desesperado, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos lastimadas. Kanon se alejó un poco de ella, asustado, sin saber que hacer. Solo atinó a dar un par de palmadas en su espalda distraídamente.

-Mujer…- comenzó Kanon- ¿Satu?¿qué sucede?-

-Me va a matar…- dijo entre sollozos- no solo a mí, a Christoffer también… nos va a matar, nos lo advirtió… el estanque… nos tirará al estanque… nos van a devorar…-

Kanon la escuchó atentamente. Dentro de todos esos lloriqueos y palabras sin sentido, el gemelo menor alcanzó a llegar a una conclusión.

-Lo lamento mucho, Satu, pero es por tu propio bien- dijo Kanon, y extendió la mano hacia ella, y usando gentilmente su cosmo, la hizo volver a dormir. Suspiró y, tomándola en sus brazos, la devolvió a la pequeña cama dentro de la celda. Miró las muñecas lastimadas de la chica y se encogió de hombros. El gemelo dejó a dos de las amazonas enmascaradas a cargo de la chica mientras iba por Sofía para atender sus heridas, y al templo del Patriarca a reportar lo sucedido.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Lydia estaba sentada en su habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cruzada de brazos, con su cosmo encendido lleno de furia. Incluso Afrodita, quien estaba molesto por su desplante de enojo, consideró mejor dejarla descargar su furia ella sola. Pero el santo de Piscis la comprendía: Mu había sido uno de los que habían sido atacados por la recién llegada, y en ese momento se encontraban atrapados en el libro que estaba en poder del Patriarca.

Aioros tocó la puerta de la habitación, y Lydia lo ignoró olímpicamente. El joven santo de Sagitario no tuvo más remedio que entrar y sentarse junto a su hermana, sobre la cama. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé lo que estás pasando, Lydia- le dijo Aioros en un tono cariñoso.

-No- dijo ella con énfasis, haciendo un movimiento rápido con su hombro para quitarse la mano de su hermano mayor- no lo sabes-

Aioros suspiró y, a pesar de lo que Lydia había hecho, abrazó a su hermana quien, a regañadientes, se acerco a su hermano mayor y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. La chica se mordió el labio, luchando para no llorar.

-¿Olvidaste lo que casi le sucede a Sofi?- dijo Aioros. Lydia volvió sus ojos a él, arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que el corazón de Aioros había estado enfermo por culpa de lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho, Aioros- dijo Lydia, volviéndose al lado contrario, intentando en vano evitar que su hermano, un santo dorado, la viera llorar.

-Kanon encontrará una manera de que los liberen de esas páginas, hermanita- dijo Aioros en un tono lleno de seguridad- debes tener paciencia y confianza- de pronto, la expresión de Aioros se volvió seria- aunque seas nuestra hermana, eres una aprendiz a santo de Athena, y tienes que aprender a manejar mejor tus emociones, o ellas te manejarán a ti-

Lydia miró a Aioros, y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón. Aioros sonrió de nuevo, suavizando su mirada.

-Mu estará bien, puedes estar segura- dijo Aioros, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación de aprendices, no sin antes susurrar a su oído- y no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón. Pero discúlpate con Afro, está muy ofendido contigo-

Lydia bajó los ojos cuando su hermano la dejó sola. Quizá Aioros tenía razón, y había sido muy grosera con su maestro cuando éste intentó consolarla. Salió de su habitación y se acercó a la de Afrodita, y llamó a la puerta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, Lydia volvió.

-Afro, soy yo- dijo ella, con un tono de voz apenado- por favor, necesito hablar contigo-

Un gruñido de parte de su maestro le indicó que pasara. Lydia empujó la puerta y entró. Afrodita estaba dándole la espalda, acomodando unas rosas en un florero. La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero el santo de Piscis siguió ignorándola.

-Afro… maestro- dijo Lydia, dudosa, bajando la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Afrodita se volvió hacia ella, asombrado por la repentina formalidad de su aprendiz- lamento… mucho haberlo ofendido-

Afrodita sonrió levemente y caminó hacia ella. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, pequeña- dijo el santo de Piscis, borrando de su expresión cualquier rastro de indignación- sé que te debes sentir horrible por lo que pasó… y hace un rato, creo que escuché algunas explosiones del cosmo de Aioria también-

Lydia parpadeó. Era cierto, Aioria debía estar furioso, pues también Marín había sido atrapada en ese libro.

-Maestro, ¿cree que pueda salir a ver a Aioria?- dijo Lydia. Afrodita asintió, indicándole solamente que no saliera de los doce templos. La chica no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Afrodita con fuerza, para después salir corriendo hacia el templo de Leo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. Estoy un poco triste porque no habrá historias nuevas de **Misao-CG** por un rato. Ni hablar, habrá que tener paciencia. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	5. V: La Petición de Athena

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

V: LA PETICIÓN DE ATHENA

 _Bloque de Celdas C, Prisión, Santuario de Athena_

Satu abrió los ojos de nuevo después de un rato. Al parecer, el hombre de ojos verdes se había ido. Ahora estaba con ella una mujer pelirroja que Satu no había visto en las fotografías que le había dado Henry. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse, pero ya mujer sonrió con un gesto tranquilizador, y Satu se quedó quieta. La mujer estaba aplicando una pomada en sus muñecas lastimadas con cuidado.

-Hola, veo que despertaste- dijo la chica pelirroja delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos por un momento, para volverse a concentrar en sus heridas- espero que te sientas mejor-

Satu se irguió, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo la rubia.

-Soy la novia de uno de los caballeros dorados- dijo Sofía, recordando bien que Kanon le había advertido que no debía decirle su nombre- me pidieron que viniera aquí a curar tus heridas-

Aioros había dado su permiso de que Sofía fuera, aunque estaba muy renuente a permitir que su chica se pusiera en peligro para tratar las heridas de la atacante del Santuario. Cuando Kanon le aseguró de que él la vigilaría en todo momento, y no dejaría que nada malo le pase, finalmente Aioros aceptó. De hecho, el gemelo menor estaba de pie en las sombras, observándolos atentamente.

-¿El chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes?- preguntó Satu, pensando en el chico que había visto antes- ¿el gemelo?-

-Tuvo que ir a dejar un reporte con el Patriarca- le dijo Sofi, sin mirarla a los ojos- no tardará mucho en regresar. Se quedó un poco preocupado por ti. Ahora no te muevas, estarás bien-

Satu sonrió levemente. Sofía terminó de curarla en silencio, y cubrió ambas muñecas con vendas para evitar infección o que le dolieran. Puso una pastilla en las manos de la chica.

-Tómala- dijo Sofi- te va a quitar el dolor. Veo que _él_ te dejó un poco de agua aquí dentro-

Satu asintió, y observó como la mujer tomó la maleta que llevaba y salía de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándola sola. La chica suspiró. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, solo que estaba dentro del Santuario, no sabía si su sombra estaba a salvo, y no sabía como iba a salir de ésta, para cumplir con su misión y darle a Henry lo que quería para que la dejara en paz. Se levantó y se pudo de pie sobre la cama. Se asomó por la ventana de su celda. Tiró la pastilla que Sofi le había dado por la ventana, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado alto para escapar por ahí, incluso si lograba romper los barrotes.

-¿Qué buscas, mujer?- le preguntó una voz tosca. Sobresaltada, Satu se volvió hacia él, y vio que era Kanon de nuevo- fue muy grosero de tu parte tirar la medicina que te dieron-

-Sigues siendo el mismo gemelo, ¿verdad?- dijo Satu. Kanon sonrió y se sentó en el suelo de la celda, junto a los barrotes- ¿a dónde fuiste?-

-A atender algunos asuntos- dijo Kanon, bajando la vista para observar sus muñecas vendadas- ella hizo un buen trabajo-

Satu frunció el entrecejo con una leve expresión culpable, y se sentó en el suelo también, junto a los barrotes, del lado contrario a Kanon, mirándolo fijamente de frente.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes conmigo?- preguntó Satu-¿porque estás aquí?-

-Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas- dijo el gemelo.

-¿Quieres saber como funciona mi poder, si?- dijo Satu de pronto- aunque sepa tu nombre, sin un libro en mis manos no puedo usarlo para atraparte-

-¿Cómo funciona?- dijo Kanon

-Lengua de oro- dijo Satu, y Kanon alzó las cejas- así se llama la maldición que tengo. Con ella, puedo extraer cualquier objeto de un libro, y encerrar a alguien dentro del libro a cambio-

-¿Puedes sacar a alguien del libro cuando lo encerraste?- preguntó Kanon, y Satu asintió- ¿cómo?-

-Te lo diré si nos dejas ir- dijo Satu, haciendo que Kanon sonriera incrédulamente- los sacaré yo misma si me dejas ir y me devuelves el libro-

Kanon sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-No soy tan ingenuo, Satu- dijo Kanon, levantándose y abriendo la puerta de la celda para entrar con ella. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y a sentare en el borde de la cama, y él mismo se sentó junto a ella- y además, eres muy mala mintiendo-

La chica parpadeó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste que mentía?- preguntó ella.

-Porque yo soy un experto mintiendo- dijo Kanon, sonriendo con un poco de malicia- soy tan buen mentiroso, que logré engañar a un dios. Tú nunca antes habías mentido en tu vida, ¿verdad?-

Satu miró a Kanon con una expresión preocupada. Si era cierto lo que el santo decía, de verdad estaba perdida. Y sabía lo que le pasaría, a ella y a su sombra, si fracasaba en su misión.

-¿Qué te está preocupando, mujer?- dijo Kanon de pronto. Satu dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Nada- dijo Satu, y se ruborizó. La chica maldijo mentalmente. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que ser tan transparente? ¿O era que ese hombre era más perceptivo de lo normal? Quizá las dos cosas- me preocupo por Christoffer… por mi sombra, quiero decir-

Kanon la evaluó por un segundo. La chica decía la verdad, pero no era completamente honesta con él. No solo estaba preocupada, estaba asustada, y mucho. El gemelo podía comprenderlo, y recordó lo que había dicho antes.

-Dijiste algo de un estanque- dijo Kanon, e inmediatamente el rostro de Satu perdió el escaso color que le quedaba. El gemelo notó que en ese momento, ella lo miró con una expresión de terror y dejó de buscar pretextos.

-No… no quiero hablar de eso…-dijo la chica, tan pálida como una hoja de papel, y temblando- por favor, no me hagas hablar de eso… por favor…-

Kanon vio que temblaba furiosamente, y respiraba agitadamente. Le dio pena. Kanon se giró hacia ella, que estaba sentada junto con a él. La tomó por los hombros con suavidad, y los sacudió un poco.

-Shhh… tranquila- le dijo el gemelo, temiendo que algo malo le sucediera por estar tan agitada, pero ella había vuelto a echarse a llorar- shhh… no llores, mujer, no está pasando nada malo…-

Satu siguió llorando desconsolada y temblando violentamente. Kanon no sabía que hacer.

-Satu, escúchame. Aquí estás a salvo- dijo el gemelo menor- nadie te va a tocar mientras estés aquí, te lo aseguro-

Satu siguió llorando, y Kanon intentaba torpemente consolarla. El gemelo suspiró frustrado. Esto en definitiva no era lo suyo. Quizá sería mejor pedirle al maestro Shion que asigne a alguien más en su lugar. Se hizo a la idea de que, tan pronto como se durmiera, iría directo con el Patriarca a darle el informe y pedir que envíe a otra persona. No tenía la más mínima idea de como consolar a alguien.

x-x-x

 _Bloque de Celdas A, Prisión, Santuario de Athena_

Mientras eso ocurría, del otro lado de la prisión, Aioria también se encontraba a punto de perder la paciencia. El adolescente, Christoffer, desde que había hablado para evitar que Kanon asfixiara a Satu, se había mantenido en silencio obstinado. Habían decidido encerrarlo en un bloque diferente al de la chica, e interrogarlo aparte.

Aioria estaba muy preocupado por Marín, como Lydia estaba preocupada por Mu. Ambos tenían el mismo carácter malhumorado y explosivo cuando les tocaban esa fibra sensible. El chico rubio no parecía para nada dispuesto a decir una sola palabra. Miraba atento a Aioria mientras éste caminaba como león enjaulado, en círculos alrededor de la celda.

El santo de Leo recibió entonces, por medio de su cosmo, la escasa información que Kanon había podido recabar de la chica. Suspiró. No era mucho, pero por algo podía empezar. Aioria miró al chico, y recordó lo mucho que se había preocupado por la chica.

-Otro de los santos está interrogando a tu amiga, que parece un poco más comunicativa que tú- le dijo Aioria, como no queriendo la cosa. Por primera vez, el chico levantó la vista y miró al santo. Éste sonrió- te llamas Christoffer, y ella se llama Satu. Dijo algo sobre su maldición. Y sobre un estanque-

Había captado la atención de Christoffer.

-Sabes que podemos protegerlos- continuó Aioria, intentando sonar lo más empático posible- no se ve que sean malas personas-

El adolescente lo miró fijamente, evaluando lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?- dijo el chico rubio, hablando por primera vez. Él también estaba preocupado por ese estanque. Recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado a Satu aquella vez.

-Lo que hizo tu amiga, ¿es reversible?¿Pueden liberar a las personas atrapadas?- dijo Aioria con dificultad, como si temiera hacer la pregunta o escuchar la respuesta. Christoffer dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Sí, solo ella lo puede deshacer- dijo Christoffer simplemente. Aioria respiró, aliviado.

-¿Puedes convencerla de que los libere?- dijo Aioria.

El joven rubio lo miró con curiosidad.

-Esa chica pelirroja- dijo el chico, con un tono dudoso- el joven que Satu atrapó primero… ella es importante para ti, ¿verdad?-

Como respuesta a esto último, Aioria encendió su cosmo lleno de furia, y tomó al chico de la solapa de la camisa, empujándolo contra la pared. El joven se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo, y le dirigió una mirada asustada.

-Si algo malo le pasó a Marín…- comenzó Aioria.

-Lo lamento- dijo el chico rubio, y bajó la mirada con una expresión desolada- lo siento, solo ella puede hacerlo. Mi papel era solo protegerla, y fallé. Y voy a pagar el precio-

Aioria lo miró, interrogante y preocupado. No sabía si las personas que estaban detrás de ese ataque eran las mismas que los anteriores. No tenía el mismo estilo que los anteriores ataques de sus enemigos. Ahora que Greta y Bellini habían muerto, solo quedaba Henry. Aioria volvió a encender su cosmo lleno de furia. Si el antiguo pretendiente de Lydia tenía algo que ver en esto, lo dejaría rebanado en trocitos.

Levantó la mirada, y vio los ojos tristes del chico.

-Dime todo lo que me puedas decir, Christoffer- dijo Aioria- tienes mi palabra que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos. A los dos-

Christoffer lo miró, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su previo mutismo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos notó, con desesperación, que el humor de su hermano no había mejorado ni un poco a pesar de lo que habían hecho. Ambos dioses gemelos esperaban que Agatha se mostrara feliz y agradecida de haber sido resucitada. Pero a diferencia de ello, estaba cada vez más triste y sin sonreír, y el dios de la muerte parecía igual de triste que ella.

Hades se dio cuenta también de lo que sucedía, y Perséfone lo había convencido de invitar a Thanatos y a Agatha a tomar el té en la tarde. Hypnos y Pandora también asistieron, junto con los tres jueces.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Agatha se quedó de pie. Thanatos también, y miró a la chica. Con un gesto delicado para el dios de la muerte, éste le acomodó la silla a Agatha antes de tomar asiento él mismo, junto a ella.

-Gracias- susurró ella, mirandolo dudosa. Thanatos solo sonrió levemente, pero sin ninguna alegría en sus ojos.

Pandora y Elizabeth se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras un cabizbajo Thanatos no quitaba su vista de su taza de té. Hypnos, que estaba pensando en que quizá sería buena idea devolver a Agatha a su prisión en el mundo de los sueños, y Hades no estaba muy seguro de que eso mejorara el humor del dios de la muerte.

-Agatha- dijo Elizabeth de pronto, llamando la atención de la chica y haciendo que Thanatos tuviera un muy bien disimulado respingo de sorpresa- me dijeron que tú ayudaste a mi amiga Cathy a devolverme mi divinidad. Quiero decirte que estoy muy agradecida por ello-

-Yo también- dijo Hades, abrazando a su esposa, y sonriendo sinceramente a la chica griega- de todo corazón te lo agradezco-

Agatha sonrió, y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Sentía la mirada del dios de la muerte sobre ella. Volvió sus ojos a Thanatos, y se miró reflejada en sus hermosos ojos. Con dificultad, se volvió hacia el frente, para mirar de nuevo a Hades y a Perséfone.

-Agradezco a sus majestades- dijo Agatha, inclinando su cabeza- estoy a su servicio-

Hades iba a decir algo, pero Elizabeth le puso una mano sobre la suya para que guardara silencio, y se volvió a la chica.

-Pandora y yo estamos muy solas aquí en el Inframundo, pues excepto por nosotras, Violate y Chris, no hay más espectros mujeres- dijo Elizabeth- me gustaría que pasaras tiempo con nosotras, solo si eso te parece agradable-

-Señora Perséfone- dijo Agatha, sorprendida y sonriente- me honra con su consideración. Estaré aquí cuando su majestad guste invitarme-

Elizabeth sonrió, y se volvió a Pandora, quien le sonrió también. Ambas estaban planeando, en sus retorcidas mentes, hacer algo para ayudar a juntar a esos dos.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Tan pronto como Satu se quedó dormida, al oscurecer, Kanon la dejó sola en la celda y se apresuró a ir a ver al Patriarca. No podía con esta misión. Saga lo miraba mal de tanto en tanto, como si él fuera quien hacía llorar a la chica a propósito. Y no era así. Satu parecía estar tranquila en ocasiones, pero había algo que la llenaba de miedo y le impedía hablar. Lo poco que había logrado averiguar era que Satu y su compañero no estaban ahí por convicción: habían sido amenazados o extorsionados para hacerlo, aunque ataque no parecía el estilo de Henry y los otros.

Suspiró. Esperaba que el maestro Shion lo dejara zafarse de esa. No podía seguir con esa misión. Simplemente no podía. Alegaría que sentía unas ansias asesinas cada vez que la veía, y Saga probablemente estaría de acuerdo en que él era demasiado peligroso para estar alrededor de Satu.

Pero estaba destinado a ser decepcionado. Una vez que le contó a Shion lo que tenía que decirle, el Patriarca se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea asignar esta tarea para ningún otro de los santos dorados, Kanon- dijo Shion- según lo que dijiste temprano, ella conoce los nombres de la mayoría de los santos, por alguna razón no conoce el tuyo. Eso nos da una ventaja-

-Pero maestro, no puedo hacer que pare de llorar, y yo…- comenzó Kanon.

-Maestro, yo estoy preocupado por Kanon, porque…- comenzó a decir Saga al mismo tiempo que su hermano, tanto que las voces de ambos se confundieron.

-No- dijo Shion con firmeza, haciéndolos callar a ambos- la señorita Athena ha expresado sus deseos. Ella me ha pedido específicamente que seas tú, Kanon, el responsable de ella-

-Pero maestro…- comenzó el gemelo menor.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Shion- dijo Saori, quien estaba escuchando atentamente- es más, no creo que deba pasar la noche en la prisión del Santuario. Creo que deberías sacarla de ahí y…-

-¡Señorita Athena!- dijeron Saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

-¿No estará sugiriendo que Kanon la lleve a donde se encuentra mi familia?- dijo Saga, con un tic en el ojo. Saori sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto, si Casandra y Kostas estaban en el templo de Géminis, ese lugar estaba fuera de discusión.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Saori, y se volvió a Shion.

-Creo que hay un templo para visitantes en el ala norte del Santuario- dijo Shion, tras pensarlo un poco, para completo pánico de Kanon- la llevarás ahí, y cumplirás la misión que se te asignó-

-Pero maestro…- comenzó Kanon, mientras que Saga lo miraba, idénticamente aterrado.

-Nada de peros- dijo Saori a su vez- ¡pobre chica! Seguramente ella querrá tomar un baño, y cambiarse de ropa. Y dormir en un sitio donde no se vaya a congelar con el fresco de la noche. Sí, Kanon, ve y sácala de ahí inmediatamente-

-Pero señorita Athena- dijo Kanon por fin- ¿y si trata de escapar?-

-Puedes crear un laberinto en el templo al que te enviemos, así como ambos hacen en Géminis- dijo Shion- una chica sin cosmo no podrá escapar-

Kanon hizo una mueca. No se le ocurría otra manera de zafarse de esta. Sabía que no tenía otra opción, mucho menos cuando la misma Athena se lo pidió. Se inclinó para despedirse de ellos, y se sorprendió mucho de ver que Saori le ofreció su mano. Kanon la besó con respeto.

-Te pido de todo corazón que le ayudes, Kanon- le dijo Saori en voz baja, sin que Saga o Shion escucharan. Kanon sintió un vuelco al escucharla. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que Athena le había dicho, un año antes, cuando acudió a pedirle perdón por sus ofensas antes de la guerra contra Hades. Sonrió levemente. Una decisión se formó en su mente y en su corazón.

-Lo haré, señorita Athena- dijo Kanon, y salió del templo del Patriarca, decidido a cumplir con su misión. Saga miró al maestro Shion con una expresión preocupada. No le gustaba nada esta situación.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

No pudiendo obtener absolutamente nada de el chico rubio, Aioria se rindió y regresó a su templo, casi arrastrando los pies. Extrañaba horriblemente a su adorada Marín. Al llegar, se encontró con Lydia, quien se había quedado sentada en los escalones, en la entrada de su templo, y lo estaba esperando con impaciencia.

-¡Aioria!- dijo la chica.

-Lydia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo el santo de Leo.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Lydia- ¿pudiste averiguar algo?-

-Nada, absolutamente nada- dijo Aioria- ese chico no dirá una sola palabra. Espero que Kanon haya tenido mejor suerte que yo-

Lydia apretó sus puños, y bajó la mirada haciendo un serio esfuerzo para no llorar. Estaba muerta de preocupación por Mu y por Marín, tanto que no podía creer lo que había pasado. Aioria, por su parte, no estaba de humor tras haber pasado todo el día interrogando al chico, pero sabía muy bien y comprendía como se sentía ella. Se sentó en el suelo, en el escalón junto a ella, y el pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda.

-Paciencia, hermanita- dijo Aioria, tal vez más para él mismo que para su hermana- Kanon lo logrará. Los veremos pronto-

x-x-x

 _Templo norte_

Kanon había obedecido al pie de la letra las órdenes del Patriarca. El templo norte, más pequeño que los Doce Templos, pero similar a ellos, estaba completamente limpio y preparado. A diferencia de los otros templos, éste solamente tenía una planta, con dos recámaras contiguas, cada una con su propio baño, una cocina y una salita de estar.

Fatigada por el viaje de la noche anterior y por sus largas horas de llanto, Satu había permanecido dormida durante el traslado. Cuando el gemelo menor la puso en su habitación, la chica abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, asustada. Kanon le explicó que hacía ahí, y que se le pedía que no intentara escapar.

-Deberías tomar un baño caliente, niña- observó Kanon, señalando con un dedo el pequeño baño de su habitación- las… eh… chicas, mis amigas, te dejaron algo de ropa y algunas toallas. Yo estaré todo el tiempo en la habitación de al lado, si es que necesitas algo. Y te traje algo de cenar, sé que no has probado bocado el día de hoy- añadió dejándole un plato con algo de sopa caliente.

Satu se sorprendió de su actitud. ¿Porqué era tan amable ahora?

-¿Sigues siendo el mismo gemelo?- preguntó Satu, y Kanon alzó las cejas. La chica parecía muy asustada al hacer la pregunta- ¿o eres… el otro, Saga?-

-Sí, soy yo, el mismo desde el principio- dijo a su vez él. Algo en la mirada de Satu se relajó.

"Vaya", Kanon pensó para sí mismo, "es la primera vez que alguien se alivia de que sea yo y no Saga".

-Oh… de acuerdo- dijo la chica, mirando la sopa con curiosidad. En la prisión del Santuario ella se había negado a comer, y para esta hora de la noche realmente estaba muy hambrienta. Incluso sus tripas hicieron un ruido traicionero, que la hizo ruborizarse.

-Come, mujer, mientras aún está caliente- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente, para así animarla a comer. Satu tomó la cuchara con sus manos temblorosas, y probó la sopa.

-Gracias, gemelo- dijo ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba gracias al alimento.

Kanon volvió a mostrar su expresión seria, mientras la observaba comiendo. La chica levantaba los ojos hacia él de tanto en tanto, para sonrojarse de nuevo al verse aún observada por el santo.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre, gemelo?- preguntó Satu de pronto, haciendo que Kanon torciera su boca en una media sonrisa, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos. El chico peliazul sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. La chica suspiró- ¿crees que, si sé tu nombre, podré atraparte igual que a los otros? Te dije que sin un libro no puedo-

Todo rastro de una casi sonrisa se borró del rostro de Kanon.

-Aunque confiara en ti- dijo el joven en un tono firme- son órdenes del Patriarca, no puedo decirte mi nombre-

Satu se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente me gustaría saber tu nombre- dijo Satu, moviendo los fideos alrededor del plato con la cuchara- un hombre como tú debe tener un nombre… fuerte-

Kanon bajó la mirada, recordaba muy bien cuando, hacía muchos años, su padre había relatado a él y a Saga las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Como su padre se había mostrado renuente a nombrarlo, culpándolo de la muerte de su madre. El nombre que le dio fue el primero que se le vino a la mente, a fuerzas, cuando a Saga le había dado un nombre que había planeado durante mucho tiempo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo Satu, regresándolo a la realidad.

-No, Satu- dijo Kanon, reponiéndose- mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia. Fue un nombre que se me dio al azar, porque nadie me esperaba cuando nací-

-Oh…- dijo la chica, mirando nuevamente hacia abajo- lo siento mucho, gemelo-

Kanon la miró, observando que ya había terminado la sopa, y tenía el plato vacío en sus manos, y pasaba sus pulgares sobre la orilla con suavidad. Se levantó e hizo el gesto de tomar el plato y salir de la habitación. Como un reflejo, Kanon la detuvo mientras salía, extendiendo su mano. Satu dio un respingo de sorpresa y miró al joven, entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Solo voy a dejarlo en la cocina- dijo Satu. Kanon se relajó y la soltó, saliendo de la habitación tras ella.

Una vez fuera, en el pasillo principal del templo, Kanon tomó el plato de manos de Satu y lo dejó en su sitio. Sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó.

-Gracias, gemelo- dijo ella, tomando el vaso, antes de regresar a su habitación- aunque supiera tu nombre, no puedo hacerte daño de ninguna manera. Aunque quisiera. Ya te expliqué como es que funciona- sonrió levemente- y realmente no… no quiero lastimarte-

Kanon volvió a torcer su boca en una media sonrisa.

-Después hablaremos de eso, mujer- dijo el gemelo menor- ve a tomar un baño-

Satu sonrió, y regresó a su habitación. Antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta, se volvió de regreso a ella y sonrió.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad, gemelo- dijo Satu, sorprendiendo a Kanon- buenas noches-

Kanon se quedó unos minutos mirando la puerta cerrada, confundido. Una sonrisa se formó en un sus labios, completa, la cual subió a sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, a lavar los trastes, procurando no pensar mucho en ello.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Si dije alguna tontería, discúlpenme, ando enferma y la fiebre no me ha querido dejar en paz. Lo bueno es que ya está cediendo. La historia se vuelve un poco más complicada más delante. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	6. VI: Un Trato

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

VI: UN TRATO

 _Estancias de Thatanos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Thanatos se tumbó boca arriba en la cama de su habitación. Sonrió levemente. Agatha se veía más feliz, ahora que sabía que podía charlar con la reina Perséfone o con Pandora. Eso tenía un sabor agridulce para el dios de la muerte. Sabía que le gustaba muchísimo verla sonreír, pero le causaba pena que la chica no sonriera cuando estaba con él.

No era tonto, sabía que ella se sentía desconfiada con él, pues sabía muy bien las maquinaciones de los dioses. Ella no era ingenua: recordaba muy bien como los dioses trataban a las mujeres mortales: las seducían y las abandonaban después. Y por su trato en su juicio. Y también estaba molesta por haberla devuelto a la vida como "recompensa" por su anterior servicio, cuando ella misma manifestó su desagrado a ser recompensada por algo que hizo simplemente por buena voluntad. Vaya que Thanatos no podía entender a esa mujer. Pero eso lo atraía mucho más hacia ella.

-¿Thanatos?- dijo Hypnos desde la puerta, interrumpiendo de pronto sus pensamientos- ¿puedo pasar?-

Su dios gemelo asintió. La habitación de Thanatos era muy grande. La enorme cama abarcaba gran parte de ella, junto con un gran closet. Había un escritorio frente a una ventana que miraba hacia la parte más hermosa de los Campos Elíseos, y una pequeña puerta que daba a la escalera de servicio. Thanatos nunca había usado esta última, ni siquiera para ir a ver a Agatha, pues la escalera trasera comunicaba su habitación con la de ella. Hypnos había llegado por la puerta principal.

-Tengo que hablar un asunto contigo, hermano- dijo el dios del sueño en tono muy serio.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Thanatos, aburrido

-Sobre esa mujer mortal que reviví para ti- dijo Hypnos.

Thanatos frunció el entrecejo, pero no respondió.

-Creo que esa mujer no te conviene, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- ¿no te has dado cuenta? te odia, se le nota, y además no ha parado de despreciarte en público, delante del señor Hades. Los jueces lo notaron de inmediato, y también las señoras Perséfone y Pandora-

El dios de la muerte permaneció mudo, pero frunció el entrecejo.

-Y creo que cometí un error en revivirla- continuó Hypnos, al ver que su gemelo no decía nada al respecto- con tu permiso, la regresaré al mundo de los sueños, de donde nunca debió salir-

Thanatos frunció el entrecejo aún más que antes.

-Agatha prestó un gran servicio al señor Hades y a la señora Perséfone- dijo Thanatos- estoy seguro de que no es correcto acabar con su vida después del buen servicio que nos brindó. A todos nosotros-

-¡Pero te desprecia, Thanatos!- exclamó Hypnos, alzando la voz- ¿no lo ves?-

-Claro que sé que no me tiene aprecio, Hypnos- dijo Thanatos- y me lo merezco, la traté como basura cuando la juzgamos hace dos mil años. Aún ahora, la traté como si no tuviera sentimientos, deseando saciar mis propios deseos. No espero que me perdone por lo que hice. Pero haré lo posible para que me perdone-

Hypnos frunció el entrecejo. ¡Suficiente! Su hermano no estaba pensando bien.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Thanatos, solo mírate!- exclamó el dios del sueño- ¡eres un dios! No tienes que rogar por el afecto de ninguna mortal. Solo tómala si la deseas, y la devolveré después a su sueño…-

-No- dijo Thanatos con firmeza- así no-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Hypnos- creo que ya aguantaste suficiente desprecio de su parte-

-Porque no solo la deseo, Hypnos- dijo Thanatos en un tono exasperado- no lo entenderías…-

-¿No entendería que cosa?- dijo el dios del sueño- entiendo mejor de lo que crees. ¡Explícate!-

Thanatos se había levantado de su cama, y se había erguido con una expresión peligrosa en su rostro. Estaba furioso con su hermano gemelo por el maltrato verbal que había tenido hacia Agatha. No solo era agradecimiento hacia ella. No era deseo. Era admiración, era…

-¡La amo, Hypnos!- dijo Thanatos por fin, haciendo palidecer a su gemelo ante tal declaración. Los ojos del dios de la muerte brillaban suavemente por un par de lágrimas que querían surgir de cada uno de sus ojos- la amo, y no deseo que la lastimes. Por favor, hermano-

-Thanatos…- dijo el dios del sueño- ella es una mortal, y tu eres un dios…-

-No me digas…- lo interrumpió Thanatos con sarcasmo.

Hypnos miró a su hermano. No lo podía creer. ¿Dónde había dejado su cabeza? ¿Su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones? No podía ser. ¿Enamorado de una mujer mortal? Si no era Zeus, era solo Thanatos, el mismo Thanatos de siempre, a quien nadie quería por ser la muerte en persona. ¿Cómo podía su hermano rebajarse a enamorarse de una mortal?

-La amo, Hypnos. Yo amo a Agatha- dijo Thanatos de nuevo, bajando la mirada con tristeza- por favor, no la destruyas. Déjala en paz-

Tras un par de minutos de incómodo silencio, Hypnos salió de la sala apresuradamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Estaba furioso. Después de todo lo que se había preocupado por su hermano, ¿y le salía con esa tontería?

Thanatos miró el punto donde su hermano había desaparecido, y suspiró tristemente. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos lo miraba, con una expresión sorprendida, desde la puertita que llevaba a la escalera de servicio.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, Saga?- dijo Casandra, sentándose en el borde de su cama. El santo de Géminis estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con la mirada en el techo, suspirando con aprensión y estrés. Casandra ya tenía puesta su pijama, y usaba una bata sobre ella. Kostas estaba dormido en la habitación de Kanon mientras éste estaba en su el templo norte, cumpliendo con su misión- no me digas que aún estás preocupado por Kanon…-

Saga asintió levemente. La verdad era que su hermano le tenía muy preocupado. No porque no confiara en Kanon. Era, si eso era posible, tan poderoso como él. Y había notado el cambio de actitud de su hermano menor. Ya no miraba a la joven prisionera con fastidio o desprecio, como a un enemigo. La miraba con compasión, como a alguien que necesitaba perdón. Igual que él mismo, Kanon, cuando había ido con Athena a pedir perdón por sus ofensas previas. No sabía que iba a pasar.

-¿Les llevaste la sopa que te di?- dijo Casandra.

-Lo hice- dijo Saga con un suspiro- Kanon se la dio toda a ella, y dijo que estaba preocupado porque no había comido en todo el día-

Casandra sonrió levemente. Eso era un buena señal, y no entendió porqué su chico estaba tan preocupado. Se inclinó hacia su costado, y pasó sus dedos en la frente del santo. Saga cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia que le propició Casandra, y sonrió.

-Intenta dormir, Saga- dijo Casandra- necesitas tener tus fuerzas en caso de que haya una pelea- sonrió y se inclinó más hacia él, besándolo en la frente. La chica le sonrió cuando Saga abrió los ojos- buenas noches-

Casandra se iba a levantar, pero Saga la tomó de la mano.

-No te vayas- le dijo él en voz baja, con ojos suplicantes- por favor, Casy-

La chica sonrió suavemente y asintió. Se quitó la bata y se deslizó suavemente bajo las sábanas de la cama de Saga. Éste la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazó con cariño. Le dio un beso en la frente, y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Casandra, por su parte, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su chico, y sonrió. Esperaba que Saga se consolara pronto y dejara de preocuparse. Ella estaba segura de que Kanon estaría bien.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte_

Satu despertó a la mitad de la noche con una sed abrasante. Quizá la sopa, la que el gemelo le había ofrecido, había estado muy salada, no lo sabía, pero su cuerpo le pedía agua a gritos. La chica rubia, que había estado durmiendo, se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación, con la firme idea de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua fresca.

Cuando salió de la habitación, apenas hubo puesto sus dos pies en el pasillo, una increíble fuerza opresiva cayó de pronto sobre ella. No hubo apenas soltado el marco de la puerta, Satu cayó de rodillas ante la horrible presión. Quiso gritar, pero no salió de ella sonido alguno. Era como si una fuerza externa, un par de fuertes brazos en sus hombros, obligándola a mantenerse en el suelo. No podía respirar, esa fuerza estaba apresando su pecho con fuerza. Satu se llevó una mano sobre su pecho. El aire se le estaba acabando.

Satu no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo por completo, boca abajo, emitiendo un grito ahogado mientras caía. Pudo ver, de un lado y otro del amplio pasillo, que éste se había vuelto larguísimo, casi infinito. La pobre chica no sabía que ese era el poder de los santos de Géminis: colocar un laberinto donde se encontraran. Y una chica sin cosmo no era rival para ese poder, ni siquiera para ponerse de pie o respirar.

Durante algunos segundos, que a Satu le parecieron largas horas, se mantuvo quieta, en el suelo, sintiendo la terrible presión sobre ella. Después, sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, y la presión desapareció por completo. Había sido terrible, y la chica sintió un alivio inmediato. Su cuerpo se relajó, y Satu se volvió a ver al joven peliazul.

-Gemelo…- dijo la chica casi sin aliento- ¿que fue…?-

Kanon se inclinó hacia ella, y la ayudó a volverse sobre su espalda, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y levantándola en sus brazos. Satu no protestó: estaba muy ocupada intentando recuperar su aliento.

-¿Intentabas escapar, mujer?- dijo Kanon con un tono neutral, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco traicionado.

-Agua… quería agua…- dijo Satu, recuperando su aliento- gemelo…no trataba de escapar, lo juro-

Kanon comprendió y suavizó un poco su mirada al escuchar eso, aunque seguía frunciendo el entrecejo. La ayudó a regresar a su habitación, y la colocó, sentada, sobre su cama. Kanon salió y regresó con un vaso con agua, el cual Satu apuró con vehemencia, sedienta como estaba. Su sed había sido aumentada por su respiración agitada. Kanon la observó mientras bebía. Una vez que terminó, la chica le devolvió el vaso, y el joven lo puso en la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué fue eso ahí afuera?- dijo Satu, ya aliviada, pero aún asustada por lo que había pasado- se sintió horrible-

-El laberinto- dijo Kanon en voz baja- lo lamento, debí advertirte. Fueron órdenes de Athena-

Satu lo miró, sorprendida por la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Fue… un cosmo lo que sentí?- dijo Satu, y Kanon asintió.

-Sí, el mío- dijo el gemelo menor en voz baja.

-Eres… muy poderoso, gemelo- dijo la chica. Kanon sonrió levemente- ¿porqué eres tan amable conmigo?- el santo alzó las cejas- soy tu enemigo. Lastimé a tus camaradas. ¿Porqué eres amable?-

Kanon siguió sonriendo.

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo era enemigo de Athena, Satu. Fue hace muchos años. Pero me arrepentí de ello y pedí perdón, y me fue concedido- dijo Kanon en voz baja- sé que es estar en el sitio donde tú estas-

Satu lo miró, asombrada, mientras Kanon se ponía de pie y, tras inclinarse levemente, se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Satu se puso de pie.

-Gemelo, espera- dijo la chica, haciendo que Kanon se detuviera en la puerta, y se volviera hacia ella- trae el libro aquí mañana. Liberaré a la chica pelirroja y a los santos atrapados, sin hacerles ningún daño. Lo prometo-

Kanon la miró, sorprendido, pero volvió a mostrar su media sonrisa. Tras desearle buena noche, el joven peliazul se retiró y volvió a encender su cosmo para crear el laberinto, antes de dormir.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de aprendices, templo de Piscis_

Lydia se levantó esa mañana tras una larga noche sin poder dormir. Había llorado una vez que se quedó sola, pero lo hizo en silencio, apretando su rostro contra la mullida almohada para ahogar sus sollozos, y que su maestro no la escuchara. Pero estaba muerta de preocupación por Mu.

No sabía que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Mu. Tenía que esperar a que Kanon convenciera a la chica de que lo liberara. El adolescente rubio le había dicho a Aioria que lo que había sucedido era reversible, que esa chica podía liberarlos si quería. ¿Porqué Kanon no la obligaba? Y hablando del diablo.

Kanon había vuelto a subir al templo del Patriarca, manteniendo su cosmo encendido para evitar que la chica escapara del templo norte, ya que el gemelo menor podía mantener el laberinto a la distancia. Lydia se levantó de golpe y bajó hacia el piso inferior, donde Afrodita recibía a Kanon y lo dejaba pasar a través de su templo, hacia el del Patriarca. Lydia observó al gemelo decir unas rápidas palabras a Afrodita, y apresurarse a seguir adelante. El santo de Piscis reparó en Lydia, quien lo observaba.

-Afro, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó la chica en un tono esperanzado- ¿que te dijo Kanon?-

-Dijo que ella le había dicho que revertiría lo que hizo en la mañana- dijo Afrodita.

Lydia sonrió por primera vez desde el día anterior. Las cosas se iban a resolver, y además, ¡iba a volver a ver a Mu!

-¿Es cierto eso, Afro?- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Afrodita asintió.

-Solo esperemos que lo que dijo ella sea cierto, hija- dijo Afrodita. Lydia se quedó pensativa.

-Con tu permiso, Afro, quisiera acompañar a Kanon cuando regrese con ella- dijo Lydia- por favor-

Afrodita la evaluó con la mirada. Seguramente estaría ansiosa por ver a Mu, después de haber estado sufriendo por saber lo que había ocurrido. Además, creía que Afrodita no se había dado cuenta de que pasó la noche llorando, pero el santo de Piscis no se había perdido detalle. Estuvo tentado a decir que sí, pero Afrodita sabía mejor. Cabía la posibilidad de que ésta fuera una trampa, así que el santo de Piscis sacudió la cabeza.

-No es sensato, Lydia- dijo Afrodita por fin- no, no puedes ir. Tienes permiso de bajar al templo de Aries y esperar ahí a Mu. Nada más que eso-

Lydia le lanzó una mirada triste.

-Entiéndelo, hija- dijo Afrodita- si es una trampa, estarás a salvo. Si no lo es, esperarás a Mu en su templo y todo estará bien-

Lydia asintió obedientemente y, tras despedirse, bajó al templo de Aries. Afrodita la miró alejarse. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su alumna. Se encogió de hombros. Quizá eran ideas suyas.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Elizabeth había invitado a Agatha a tomar el té en sus habitaciones de nuevo. La joven reina del Inframundo se había habituado rápidamente al mismo, y era muy feliz. Disfrutaba todas las atenciones de su esposo, y todos, dioses gemelos, jueces y espectros la adoraban. Pero uno de los dioses gemelos no estaba feliz, y ella quería arreglarlo.

Esa mañana, Elizabeth había invitado a Agatha a tomar el té y a charlar con ella. Pandora también había sido invitada, pero con la condición de que se mantuviera en silencio y la dejara hablar. La mano derecha de Hades se encontraba bordando, un poco separada de las dos chicas, mientras que Elizabeth sonreía y miraba a Agatha concentrada en su libro.

-Te gusta mucho leer, ¿no es así?- dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo amistosamente- a mi amiga Lydia también-

-Lo sé- dijo Agatha, sin sonreír, pero suavizando sus facciones- por eso le envié tantos sueños y señales a ella desde mi prisión. Sabía que ella lo iba a entender todo. Aunque hice enojar un poco al señor Hypnos-

Agatha sonrió levemente al recordar lo mucho que se había enojado Hypnos y, con un escalofrío, recordó la sonrisa de Thanatos al ver lo mucho que sus ocurrencias habían molestado a su divino gemelo. Su rostro casi se quedó congelado en la sonrisa. Thanatos.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo Elizabeth con cuidado, tras unos momentos de silencio.

-No, para nada, señora- dijo la chica en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo.

Elizabeth se volvió a Pandora, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Recuerdo como hiciste rabiar a Hypnos hace poco, Agatha- dijo Pandora en un tono discreto, sin apartar su vista de su bordado- y como hiciste sonreír a Thanatos. Muchísimo-

-Sí, yo no lo presencié, pero varios espectros lo hicieron- dijo Elizabeth- y dijeron que pusiste una sonrisa en el rostro de Thanatos con tu gesto insolente-

-Me dan demasiado crédito- dijo Agatha, bajando la mirada- pero no quiero hablar de ellos dos, por favor-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Elizabeth, tras quedarse en silencio por unos momentos.

Agatha sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada- dijo la chica, cerrando su libro y pasando sus dedos por su cubierta. Elizabeth esperó pacientemente- es solo que… le dije al señor Thanatos que no quería esto-

-¿No querías revivir?- preguntó Pandora en un tono incrédulo que era incluso un poco insolente- ¡todo el mundo se quiere librar de aquí!-

-Señora Perséfone- dijo Agatha- yo no quería ninguna recompensa por lo que hice. Y se lo dije al señor Thanatos, no debió haber hecho eso-

Elizabeth y Pandora se miraron cómplices. La primera tomó las manos de la chica castaña.

-Agatha, hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo Elizabeth- no te liberaron de tu prisión como premio por lo que hiciste por mí-

-Entonces, ¿porqué?- dijo ella, parpadeando confundida- yo no pedí…-

-El señor Hypnos te liberó, porque el señor Thanatos estuvo varios días terriblemente afligido desde te perdió. Y ahora está sufriendo porque no le haces caso- dijo Pandora de pronto, y Elizabeth la reprendió con la mirada. No había querido decirle eso, no era su lugar.

Agatha la miró, incrédula. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era cierto eso que Thanatos había estado afligido por ella? Pues sí, lo había visto muy triste y furioso cuando tomó su alma la última vez que había muerto. Lo recordaba muy bien, entre el dolor de sus heridas y el repentino alivio que había sentido cuando el dios la separó de su cuerpo. Esos hermosos ojos que la miraban llenos de tristeza mientras le brindaba el alivio de la muerte.

Sintió de pronto como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada. Entonces, ¿Thanatos sentía algo por ella? ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella, sino lastimarlo constantemente con su desprecio?

Era cierto, Thanatos había estado intentando decírselo, demostrárselo. Mostrándole toda la ternura de la que era capaz el dios de la muerte. Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¡Thanatos estaría sufriendo por su culpa!

Agatha se puso de pie de golpe.

-Dis… discúlpenme, por favor, señoras- dijo ella- yo…tengo que…-

Pero no pudo terminar. La chica salió precipitadamente de la habitación de Perséfone, con la intención de cruzar hacia Elysion, al palacio de Thanatos, y hablar con él. Pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, como no conocía el sitio, se internó en el Inframundo, alejándose de Giudecca y de Elysion, y perdiéndose en él. Cruzó con gran rapidez las otras esferas del Inframundo.

Poco después de pasar por Caína, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. Muy cerca del río helado de Cocytus, Agatha pateó el suelo, frustrada. ¡Tenía que regresar con Thanatos! La chica resbaló y cayó al fondo del mismo, golpeándose la cabeza al caer. Intentó pronunciar el nombre de Thanatos, llamarlo hacia ella, pero no pudo. Todo se volvió completamente negro.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Saori se alegró con las noticias que Kanon le traía. La joven diosa ni siquiera intentó contenerse, y abrazó al gemelo menor tan pronto como lo dijeron. Shion ni siquiera se molestó en corregir a la joven ni regañarla.

-¡Esas son excelentes noticias, Kanon!- dijo Saori- sabía que ella se arrepentiría del mal que ha hecho, y decidiría hacer lo correcto-

Kanon sonrió y asintió, pero Shion no parecía muy convencido

-Señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca- ¿podemos confiar en ella? Porque te pedirá que le des el libro. ¿Y si quiere encerrarte?-

-Satu no sabe mi nombre, maestro- dijo Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros- y sí… creo… que confío en ella-

Saori y Shion se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, la primera sonriendo levemente. El Patriarca suspiró y le entregó el libro.

-Ten cuidado, Kanon- dijo Shion.

-Sí, lo tendré, maestro- dijo el gemelo, tomando el libro y apresurándose al templo norte. Ya había amanecido hacía un rato, y quería liberar a sus compañeros lo más pronto posible.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Thanatos suspiró al ver la hora. Había acordado con Elizabeth, es decir, Perséfone, que iría por Agatha a Giudecca para llevarla de regreso a su palacio en Elysion. No sabía porqué hacía eso, si evidentemente ella no quería estar con él, no sabía porqué seguía intentándolo. Quizá Hypnos tenía razón, quizá sería buena idea regresarla a su sueño, parecía estar más feliz ahí. Pero Thanatos se resistía: no quería perderla.

Thanatos llegó a las habitaciones de Perséfone, quien estaba riendo y charlando alegremente con Hades. Ambos se volvieron al recién llegado, sorprendidos.

-Thanatos- dijo Hades, sorprendido de verlo, alzando las cejas- ¿a qué debemos el placer de tu visita?-

-Lamento molestarlo, mi señor Hades- dijo Thanatos en un tono apenado- vine por Agatha, que esta mañana estuvo con su señora esposa tomando té-

Ahora fue el turno de Perséfone de levantar las cejas.

-Thanatos, hace un par de horas que salió de aquí, creí que se había ido contigo- dijo Elizabeth, un poco angustiado- oh, Thanatos…- añadió ella, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿se habrá perdido?¿habrá pasado algo malo?-

Thanatos palideció y, tras hacer una rápida inclinación, salió corriendo de Giudecca y rumbo a Ptolomea, buscando con su cosmo la presencia de la chica. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Hades, por su parte, se levantó y, tras besar la mano de su hermosa esposa, salió tras él, llamando a Hypnos y a los jueces. Necesitaba su ayuda para encontrarla.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon se apresuró a regresar al templo norte, con Satu. Fue seguido por Aioria. El santo de Leo estaba muy preocupado por Marín, y quería ser el primero en volver a abrazarla, y de Milo, una vez que dejó a Cathy a salvo junto con Sofía en el templo de Sagitario.

Cuando los tres llegaron, Kanon llevando el libro de historias que habían tomado el primer día, Satu ya estaba despierta, se había bañado y vestido.

-Buenos días, gemelo- dijo Satu sin sonreír.

-Buenos días, Satu- dijo Kanon, mostrándole el libro, y vio que el rostro de la chica se iluminó al verlo- espero que no te moleste, fui por el libro para que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste en la noche-

-La cumpliré, gemelo- dijo Satu, mirando dudosa a los otros dos santos que lo acompañaban. Ella sabía bien sus nombres: Aioria de Leo y Milo de Escorpión. ¿Porqué estaban ahí?¿Porqué el gemelo no le había dicho su nombre? ¿Eso significaba que no confiaba en ella aún?- pero… quiero que hagas algo por mi a cambio-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. Aioria iba a decir algo, pero un gesto del gemelo menor lo silenció.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó Kanon.

-Que liberen a mi sombra. A Christoffer- dijo Satu en voz baja- yo pagaré el precio del ataque a su diosa, pero lo pagaré sola. Christoffer no tiene la culpa de nada, él solo intentaba protegerme de ustedes. Por favor-

Kanon la evaluó con la mirada, mientras Aioria y Milo se miraban, el primero de ellos dos con una gran impaciencia. Finalmente, y al ver que no se decidía a responder, Satu habló.

-Les demostraré que no miento, observen- dijo Satu, tomando una página del libro de manos de Kanon: tomó la página donde estaba encerrada Marín.

-¡Marín!- dijo Aioria, tratando de dar un paso adelante, pero Milo lo detuvo y sacudió da cabeza.

-No temas, Aioria de Leo- dijo Satu, tomando la página con sus dedos, con extrema delicadeza, y sonriendo levemente- no le haré daño a tu chica. Lo juro-

Satu miró a Kanon a los ojos, y sonrió. Sopló sobre la página, y la tinta salió flotando en el aire. Tinta color rojo, negro y azul. Y la tinta se desvaneció, y en vez de ella apareció Marín. La joven amazona se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, como si estuviera muy agotada. Aioria se acercó a ella y le quitó la máscara, para comprobar que estuviera bien. La chica les daba la espalda, así que Aioria sabía que no había riesgo de que ellos vieran su rostro. Marín abrió los ojos, y éstos brillaron al verse en brazos de su león dorado.

-Aioria…- dijo en voz baja la amazona.

-Oh, Marín- dijo éste, abrazándola con fuerza- que bueno que estás bien…-

Una vez que los tres santos salieron de su sorpresa, Satu se volvió a Kanon, devolviéndole la hoja de papel, sobre la cual habían aparecido nuevamente las letras que habían desaparecido cuando Marín había quedado atrapada.

-¿Ves, gemelo? Pueden confiar en mí- dijo Satu, entregándole la hoja- por favor, libera a mi amigo, y yo liberaré a tus otros camaradas. Tan pronto como él sea libre y lo vea dirigirse a la salida del Santuario, liberaré a los demás sin ninguna tardanza. Tienes mi palabra-

Kanon suspiró. Se volvió a Milo y asintió. El caballero de Escorpión entendió el mensaje, y salió rápidamente del templo norte, rumbo a la prisión del Santuario.

-Se hará como tu quieres, Satu- dijo Kanon- porque confiamos en tu palabra-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. VII: En Dos Frentes

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

VII: EN DOS FRENTES

 _Límites entre Cocytus y la Séptima Prisión_

Tan pronto como Hades le había avisado lo que había sucedido, Hypnos había regreso a Elysion para ver si Agatha había regresado ahí. Hades, por su lado, había decidido dejar a Elizabeth en Giudecca y se había unido a la búsqueda, a pesar de que Thanatos había partido solo.

Los tres jueces reportaron que ni en Ptolomea, Antenora o Caína estaba la chica, asumiendo así que había pasado por el río helado de Cocytus. Hades se encontró a Thanatos buscando ahí.

-¿Has tenido algo de suerte en encontrarla, Thanatos?- dijo Hades, esperanzado- ¿alguna pista?-

-No, mi señor Hades- dijo Thanatos en un tono derrotado- no hay pistas. Es imposible encontrar a una chica tan blanca como ella, vestida toda de blanco, entre el hielo de Cocytus. Espero que no haya caído ahí. Está viva, o lo estaba cuando salió de Giudecca-

-Thanatos…- dijo Hades en un tono tranquilizante- ella estará bien. ¿Dónde está Valentine? Hoy tiene que patrullar Cocytus, quizá sabe donde…-

Hablando del diablo…

-¡Señar Hades! ¡Señor Thanatos!- dijo el espectro de Arpía, inclinándose- ¿a qué debo el honor de que visiten el río helado de Cocytus?-

-Thanatos perdió a una persona- dijo Hades- una chica castaña, cabello largo, con un vestido blanco y sandalias cafés-

-¿Vestida como una chica griega de la antigüedad?- dijo ella, y Thanatos lo miró, esperanzado- sí, no se ven chicas así desde hace mucho tiempo. Uno de mis espectros la encontró en el fondo, al parecer caminando se había resbalado y caído en el hielo. Se golpeó la cabeza. Por ahí- añadió, señalando una mancha roja en el blanco hielo- ella estaba bien, pero inconsciente, señor Thanatos- dijo al ver al dios de la muerte tan espantado- me sorprendió ver que estaba viva, y el espectro se la llevó, así como estaba, y la dejó en la entrada del Inframundo-

-¿La sacaron de nuestros dominios?- dijo Hades, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues… sí, señor Hades- dijo Valentine- ella estaba viva, no tenía ningún asunto en el reino de la muerte, así que la regresamos al mundo de los vivos, según el protocolo que nos habían indicado. ¿Lo recuerda, después de la última guerra santa?-

Hades se volvió, alarmado, hacia donde estaba de pie Thanatos, excepto que él ya no estaba donde había estado hace unos momento. Se había apresurado hacia la salida del Inframundo y rumbo al mundo de los vivos. Hades sonrió levemente y suspiró. Thanatos estaría bien por su cuenta, ahora que ya sabía donde estaba. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a Giudecca para contarle lo sucedido a Perséfone, que seguramente estaría muy preocupada.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Milo le había explicado la situación a Christoffer Müller, y al principio éste no parecía dispuesto a irse del Santuario sin Satu. El adolescente parecía estar en deuda con ella, y no quería dejarla a la merced de los santos de Athena. Una vez que Milo le explicó que ninguno de los santos iba a lastimarla, y que solo la querían retener en el Santuario para liberar a los santos atrapados, y para saber quien estaba tras ese ataque.

Christoffer bajó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, santo de Escorpión- dijo el chico- me iré del Santuario sin mi amiga. Pero por favor- añadió, juntando las manos- no la lastimen. Sé que ustedes son guerreros de honor. Ambos hemos sido extorsionados para hacer esto-

-Entiendo- dijo Milo- tienes mi palabra de que todos los santos de Athena somos hombres de honor, y que ella no será lastimada-

Christoffer asintió sin sonreír. Milo sentía pena por ese chico. No se imaginaba que había pasado para que ese chico, había sido llevado contra su voluntad y obligado a pelear por una causa en la que no creía.

Milo abrió la celda, y lo dejó salir.

-La salida más cercana del Santuario es al oeste, pasando un par de grandes árboles y una de las estatuas marcando la salida- dijo Milo.

-Gracias, santo de Athena- dijo Christoffer al salir y, dando una última mirada hacia atrás, se dirigió a la salida que Milo le había indicado previamente.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte_

Mientras Milo estaba en la prisión, Aioria había llevado a Marín al templo de Leo. Milo había informado a Kanon que el chico rubio ya había sido liberado de la prisión del Santuario. El gemelo menor sonrió y se volvió a Satu con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, Satu- dijo Kanon en un tono serio- tu amigo ya está fuera del Santuario. Creo que ya es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato-

Satu asintió, y tomó el libro de manos de Kanon. Lo abrió en la última página que había leído, donde estaba atrapado Aldebarán de Tauro. Suspiró y miró al gemelo menor.

-Éste me va a querer matar… el santo Aldebarán de Tauro- dijo Satu en voz baja. Kanon vio que sus pulgares temblaban mientras sostenía el libro y miraba la ilustración del enorme santo con las manos extendidas, haciendo su más famoso ataque.

-No lo dejaré. Ninguno de ellos te va a hacer daño, lo prometo- dijo Kanon, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. Satu lo miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa media sonrisa que la intrigaba. Sintió sus manos. Eran fuertes y quizá un poco callosas, pero ese gesto era suave y le llenó el corazón en una sensación cálida. Sonrió levemente, suspirando aliviada. Kanon estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez deseo más conocer tu nombre, gemelo- dijo Satu, sonriendo levemente y, muy a pesar suyo, dando un paso atrás para soltarse de las manos del santo y darse media vuelta. Como hizo con Marín, Satu sopló suavemente sobre la página, y la tinta dorada se desprendió de la página y flotó en el aire, para tomar la forma del santo de Tauro.

El enorme Aldebarán cayó de rodillas, pero inmediatamente levantó la vista, y dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica. Satu palideció, pero Kanon se interpuso entre los dos, ocultando a la menuda chica detrás de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Ka…?- comenzó Aldebarán, pero Kanon lo interrumpió antes de decir su nombre.

-¡Alde!- dijo Kanon levantando la voz- la señorita Satu te acaba de liberar… deberías agradecer su asistencia-

Aldeberán miró a Satu, quien asomaba su cabeza desde la espalda de Kanon, y parpadeó, sin saber exactamente que decir. La chica estaba muy asustada por su imponente presencia. Al ver la media sonrisa de Kanon, Aldebarán sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios, señorita- dijo Aldebarán finalmente, inclinándose. Satu seguía escondida detrás del gemelo, aferrada a la camisa azul del santo con sus pequeñas manos. Una vez que escuchó las palabras del santo de Tauro, la chica solo sonrió levemente como respuesta, y Alde se despidió, para regresar a su templo.

Kanon se volvió a Satu, quien abrazaba el libro contra su pecho.

-Gracias, Satu- dijo Kanon. Ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, faltan otros cinco- dijo ella, volviendo a abrir el libro.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente al templo de Aries_

 _Minutos antes_

Lydia había obedecido a Afrodita, y se había quedado sentada en las escaleras frente al templo de Aries, esperando a que Mu regresara. Suspiró. No quería perder la esperanza. Había visto pasar a Aioria con Marín hacia el templo de Leo, y sabía que su chico estaría ahí muy pronto. Sonrió levemente. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Había alguien que no era un santo saliendo por la puerta oeste del Santuario. Un chico alto, que tenía sus cabellos cortos, rubios y rizados, y caminaba cabizbajo a la salida. Lydia lo reconoció de inmediato: era el chico que había acompañado a la atacante del día anterior. ¿Estaba escapando? ¿O lo habían dejado libre?

Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía, comenzó a caminar hacia él, para asegurarse de que no estuviera escapando. No fue difícil: el chico caminaba a un ritmo lento, dejando escapar chispazos de cosmo, confundido como si fuera un animalito perdido y los enemigos lo estuvieran acechando. Lydia lo siguió, pero se detuvo en el límite del Santuario. Sabía muy bien que no podía salir. Lo observó desde ahí, sin moverse.

El chico iba bajando entre las rocas y las ruinas, y Lydia vio el pequeño auto estacionado detrás de una de las enormes columnas. Christoffer se acercó al auto y, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor, a su alrededor llegaron al menos cuatro hombres con armaduras negras, las mismas que pertenecían al grupo de Henry. Lydia se mordió el labio e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, ocultándose en otra columna. El chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas e intentó protegerse, pero entre su inexperiencia en el combate, los escapes repentinos de su cosmo y la superioridad numérica de los enemigos, los hombres de negro lo sometieron fácilmente, sin siquiera tener que elevar su cosmo.

Lydia, quien observaba todo eso, parada literalmente en el límite del Santuario, miró hacia atrás rápidamente, y volvió a mirar al chico, quien estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado y arrastrado por esos hombres. Entonces tuvo que tomar su decisión. La aprendiz de Piscis encendió su cosmo y, por medio de él, avisó a Afrodita de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su maestro le dio permiso de salir del Santuario y pelear mientras él daba la alarma y la alcanzaba para ayudarla. Tan pronto como escuchó las órdenes de Afrodita, ella se puso de inmediato la máscara dorada y cruzó la frontera del Santuario y hacia donde se encontraba el chico y sus enemigos.

La chica castaña respiró hondo y creó una pequeña rosa negra, la cual sostuvo en sus manos. La lanzó contra el primero de los hombres, quien soltó a Christoffer dando un alarido. Los otros hombres notaron su presencia y la comenzaron a atacar, mientras dos aún sometían a Christoffer. El chico volvió su mirada hacia ella y la reconoció de las fotos que había estudiado Satu. Se dio cuenta que toda esa fiesta no era para él: era una trampa para atrapar a Lydia.

-Vete de aquí, chica, regresa al Santuario, es una…- comenzó a decir Christoffer, pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues uno de los hombres lo golpeó en la frente con fuerza, y luego cubrió su cabeza con un saco de tela, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

Lydia frunció el entrecejo, y conjuró un grupo de rosas rojas en su mano, y comenzó a defenderse de las embestidas de los enemigos, y a lanzar sus rosas contra ellos hasta que hubo golpeado y aturdido a la mayoría de los enemigos. Su veneno, que aún no era tan poderoso, pero fue lo suficiente para dejarlos momentáneamente fuera de combate. La chica sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma. Pero fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Un fuerte cosmo detrás de ella, que no pertenecía a ninguno de los enemigos con los que había peleado, pero era extrañamente conocido. La sola fuerza del cosmo la hizo caer, de pronto, al suelo de rodillas y agachar la cabeza, haciendo que su máscara cayera de su rostro. Vio un par de piernas acercarse a ella. Desesperada, Lydia encendió su cosmo, intentó contactar a Afrodita, pero el santo de Piscis no estaba ni un poco cerca todavía. Puso sus manos en el suelo e intentó ponerse de pie. Levantó la mirada, y fue entonces cuando la sangre abandonó su piel por completo.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo cuando vine a recoger este pedazo de basura- dijo el hombre frente a ella- haces las cosas realmente muy fáciles…-

Antes de que Lydia respondiera, una nueva fluctuación del enorme cosmo la hizo volver a agachar su cabeza, pero plantó bien sus piernas y no cayó de nuevo. Miró a su enemigo con una gesto desafiante. Encendió su cosmo una vez más, tenía que avisarle a Afrodita lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh, nunca me gustó esa mirada tuya, querida- dijo el hombre- vamos a tener que arreglar eso-

Lydia intentó volver a levantar la cabeza, pero el enemigo había tenido suficiente. De un fuerte golpe en la sien, ella también cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia. Para entonces, los otros enemigos se habían levantado de nuevo y rodearon a los dos caídos.

-Levántenlos- dijo el recién llegado, con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirando con una sonrisa lasciva a la chica inconsciente y dando un fuerte pisotón sobre la máscara dorada, quebrándola en pedazos- por fin tengo lo que he deseado por mucho tiempo-

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Inframundo, Mundo Humano_

Agatha por fin despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Recordaba haber pasado por las esferas del Inframundo y haber caído en el río helado de Cocytus. De ahí no recordaba nada más, pero sabía muy bien que no estaba en el Inframundo, sino en el mundo de los vivos. De pronto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Thanatos. Tenía que encontrar a Thanatos. Pedirle perdón. Lo había estado tratando horriblemente esos días, y ella no lo odiaba. Muy al contrario, le tenía un extraño cariño al dios, sobre todo después de su segunda muerte, cuando él mismo se había acercado a ella y tomado su alma para evitar que sufriera mucho. ¿En serio era cariño? Ahora que lo pensaba, le tenía más que cariño, ¿no? Le quería. Todas esas sonrisas, esas caricias y atenciones que había recibido de parte de Thanatos. ¡Todo lo que se había esforzado! ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

Se levantó precipitadamente, se limpió los restos de sangre de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y se volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en unas ruinas, al parecer, que estaban profanadas y cubiertas de graffiti, cosa que ella jamás había visto, habiendo vivido más de dos mil años atrás. Además, en una de las paredes estaba grabada la inscripción que ella conocía muy bien, en su propio idioma, el griego antiguo: _Aquel ser que entre deberá abandonar toda esperanza._

Agatha tocó la piedra debajo de la frase, pero no sucedió nada. La golpeó varias veces, sin tener éxito.

-Señor Thanatos…- murmuró en voz baja, apretando los puños con fuerza y golpeando la roca, sin que sucediera nada- por favor, ábrete, quiero volver con él…-

Nada. No pasó nada. La puerta hacia el Inframundo se quedó obstinadamente cerrada frente a sus ojos. Y no era el único problema que tenía.

-Vaya, mira que hay aquí- una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella. Agatha se volvió de pronto. Un grupo de tres chicos, altos y corpulentos, más o menos de diecisiete o dieciocho años, se acercó a ella entre las ruinas. Cada uno tenía en sus manos una lata de pintura para graffiti, pero la miraron como si ya hubieran encontrado algo mucho más interesante que hacer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo así vestida, chica?- dijo otro de los chicos, caminando hacia su derecha- ¿hay una fiesta de disfraces que me perdí?-

-Yo… yo solo…- comenzó a decir ella, apartándose de ellos lo más que pudo, caminando hacia atrás, hasta que quedó contra la pared de piedra bajo la inscripción- yo ya me iba…-

-Se ve muy… bien- dijo otro chico, el que estaba a su izquierda- demasiado bien. Chicos- añadió, volviéndose a los otros dos- creo que ya encontramos algo más divertido que graffitear las viejas ruinas-

Agatha palideció, pues conocía esa mirada lasciva en los hombres. Una vez su maestro la había salvado de un grupo de hombres con perversas intenciones. Esta vez era igual, pero su maestro estaba muerto. Y Kallias también. Y Thanatos seguramente ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, o gritar, uno de los hombres la tiró del cabello con una mano y de su brazo con otra, deshaciéndole su peinado y haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo. Agatha gritó, desesperada, y trató en vano de levantarse, pero obviamente los chicos no tenían planeado dejarla ir. Sintió que entre dos la detuvieron por los brazos para inmovilizarla. Un tercero se colocó en sus pies, y ella vio la oportunidad. Se giró de lado lo más rápido que pudo y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Los otros dos, sorprendidos al no esperarse eso, no supieron exactamente como se giró nuevamente y se vieron forzados a soltarla. Una vez libre, la chica se levantó y comenzó a correr entre las ruinas, alejándose de ellos y de la puerta la Inframundo.

-¡Que no se escape!- gritó uno de los hombres.

Agatha corrió entre las ruinas del templo, sorteando los escombros y ocultándose detrás de las columnas, pero los hombres las conocían mucho mejor que ella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando uno de ellos le salió al paso y la atrapó por la cintura.

-¡Te tengo!- le dijo el hombre corpulento, dándole una bofetada que la habría tumbado al suelo, pero no ocurrió ya que la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura- que esto te enseñe a obedecer a tus superiores-

Agatha lo miró con su expresión insolente y retadora, y el hombre la empujó contra la pared, con sus manos en alto.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella entre dientes, separándose unos centímetros de la pared.

-Mmm- dijo el hombre, tocándole la cara con el dorso de su mano, para completo horror y desagrado de Agatha- ya veo lo que él ve en ti. No te preocupes, te devolveremos a él otra vez. Una vez que hayamos acabado de divertirnos contigo-

Ella palideció. ¿De qué estaba hablando?¿Sabía de Thanatos? No pudo pensarlo mucho, pues tenía un asunto algo más urgente en ese momento. Sintió un nuevo empujón que la arrojó otra vez contra la pared.

-Si no me sueltas en este momento vas a lamentarlo mucho- dijo ella en voz alta.

Los tres hombres rieron al mismo tiempo, burlándose de sus amenazas. Uno de ellos, el más corpulento de todos, que era quien la tenía contra la pared, levantó la mano en un claro gesto de estar a punto de golpearla. Agatha cerró los ojos, y los tres hombres rieron.

-No es justo, Erebus, yo quiero primero- otro de los hombres, y se volvió a la chica- ¡ya cállate!-

-Ya te tocará tu turno, amigo- respondió Erebus, sonriendo maléficamente- déjala que grite, me gusta oírlas gritar y suplicar-

-Suéltame, maldito- dijo Agatha con voz ahogada, retorciéndose para soltarse de él. Sabía que estaban jugando con ella. No quería averiguar de qué eran capaces. No quería. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Dio un rodillazo al hombre llamado Erebus en la entrepierna, quien la soltó dando un alarido. Quiso correr, pero el hombre la atrapó por la espalda y la hizo caer de boca al suelo, cayendo sobre ella y haciéndola gritar.

-¿Ves? Así me gusta, linda- dijo Erebus a su oído, haciendo que la chica se sintiera asqueada.

-Por favor, no…- pidió ella, desesperada, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero recibió como respuesta las risas de los chicos.

Agatha cerró los ojos, pero sintió que, de pronto, el peso de ese chico sobre ella desaparecía de pronto. Escuchó tres golpes sordos, y sintió un fuerte cosmo conocido. Abrió los ojos, y vio que era Thanatos, el mismo Thanatos, quien había salido al mundo humano en un cuerpo temporal favorito. Con una sola mano levantó bruscamente a Erebus, quitándolo de encima de Agatha, y lo lanzó contra una de las rocas. Agatha nunca lo había visto así: su fría cólera contra esos hombres era más que impresionante.

-¿Cómo te atreves a quitarnos nuestro premio?- gritó uno de los dos hombres, poniéndose de pie de manera amenazante, mientras el otro detenía a Agatha para que no se levantara del suelo- nosotros la vimos primero…-

Thanatos ni siquiera se dignó a responderles. Hizo una seña para que soltaran a Agatha. Uno de los chicos, el que estaba deteniéndola, dio un rápido pisotón en la muñeca de la chica. Se escuchó un golpe seco, y la chica gritó de dolor.

El dios de la muerte los volvió a mirar con fría cólera. Encendió su cosmo y, con su despiadado ataque, pulverizó a los otros dos chicos que habían atacado a Agatha con relativa facilidad, hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ellos. Una vez que fueron vencidos y muertos, Thanatos se volvió hacia la chica, quien estaba ovillada contra la pared, con un brazo lastimado y muy asustada por lo que había pasado. El dios de la muerte no supo que hacer. ¿Acercarse a ella?¿Abrazarla?

Antes de que Thanatos pudiera acercarse a Agatha, Erebus se había levantado y, aún con la nariz sangrante, tomó a la chica de los cabellos y la forzó a ponerse de pie. Ella apretó los ojos, aún asustada, cuando el hombre puso un cuchillo en su cuello. Thanatos iba a atacarlo, pero se detuvo.

-Vaya, no quería creer los reportes que recibimos- dijo Erebus, mirando a Thanatos con una sonrisa burlona- es cierto que el mismísimo dios de la muerte está enamorado de una mujer mortal. ¿No había sido ya suficiente con ser una de las mascotas de Hades, Thanatos?-

Thanatos no respondió. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y encendió su cosmo peligrosamente, lo que hizo que Erebus se echara a reír y apretara el cuchillo contra el cuello de Agatha.

-No me asustas, dios de la muerte- dijo Erebus- no puedes atacarme sin lastimarla, ¿verdad? Si acabas con su vida, no podrás revivirla de nuevo, y lo sabes- Thanatos sintió una sombra pasar por sus ojos- esta chica está viviendo por tercera vez. Y no hay cuarta. Esa fue la condición que te dio Hypnos, ¿no es así?-

Thanatos lo miró como si lo pudiera fulminar, pero sabía que tenía razón. Apagó su cosmo. Sabía que no podía atacarlo sin lastimar a Agatha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Thanatos, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Había sido observado en el Inframundo?

-¿Crees que estamos ciegos, Thanatos?- dijo Erebus- tenemos espías en todos lados. Ahora, retrocede si no quieres ver a esta chica desangrarse frente a ti-

Agatha iba a decirle que no tenía porque obedecerlo, pero Thanatos obedeció inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-Así me gusta- dijo Erebus, sin soltarla- nuestro espía en el Inframundo nos informó bien. Ahora que tengo toda tu atención, Thanatos, necesito que me acompañes-

-¿A dónde?- dijo Thanatos, hablando por única vez.

-No necesitas saberlo- dijo el hombre, revelando lo que llevaba en su otra mano. Una pequeña cajita de oro y plata, un cofre- supongo que recuerdas tu antiguo hogar. Greta Neuer encontró esto en Alemania-

Si Erebus esperaba que Thanatos palideciera al ver la cajita, seguro se llevó una gran decepción. El dios de la muerte solo miró la cajita con desdén unos segundos, y después se volvió brevemente a Agatha, como si quisiera decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Miró de nuevo a Erebus.

-¿Quieres sellarme?- dijo Thanatos con un tono neutral.

-¿Qué?- dijo Agatha, olvidando que tenía un cuchillo contra el cuello e intentó en vano soltarse del hombre- ¡no, señor Thanatos! No lo haga…-

-Agatha…- dijo Thanatos en voz baja, viendo que ella comenzaba a llorar ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer- Agatha, no llores. No te había dicho que adoro tu sonrisa, ¿verdad?-

-¡No, por favor, no puede…!- siguió sollozando Agatha, pero el hombre golpeó la mano herida de la chica y le arrancó un grito de dolor.

-Deja de lastimarla- dijo Thanatos con un tono firme, haciendo un gesto de su mano y abriendo un portal al Inframundo- déjala pasar por este portal al Inframundo, y yo me dejaré sellar por ti. No me resistiré-

-No, señor Thanatos- le pidió Agatha, dándose cuenta de que iba a sacrificarse por ella- no tiene que hacerlo…-

Erebus mostró una sonrisa torcida, y rápidamente empujó a la chica para que cayera en el portal al Inframundo, a su lado, y abrió el cofre justo frente al dios. Agatha apenas se detuvo justo en el umbral del mismo, y le dirigió a Thanatos una mirada desesperada.

Una fuerza terrible emergió con fuerza de la cajita envolvió a Thanatos, atrayéndolo hacia él. Tras sonreír levemente a Agatha y lanzar una última mirada desafiante al hombre, el dios de la muerte se dejó llevar por la misma fuerza del cofre, siendo absorbido por él. Thanatos mostró una horrible expresión de dolor al abandonar su alma el cuerpo temporal y entrar a la cajita. Una vez que el alma de Thanatos desapareció por completo, el cofre se cerró, y el cuerpo temporal que Thanatos usaba cayó inerte al suelo.

-No, no…- repetía Agatha, de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano sana.

Erebus la miró con desprecio. Sí, esa chica había sido muy útil para su cometido: sellar a uno de los dos dioses gemelos. Jamás pensó que hubiera sido tan fácil, sobre todo gracias a la estupidez de los espectros que había jugado a su favor. Recogió el cofre del suelo, y volvió a mirar a la mujer. Quizá aún podía serles de utilidad. Y no podían permitir que Hypnos o Hades se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido. No aún: tenía que silenciarla.

-No te preocupes, mocosa- dijo Erebus, guardándose el cofre en su cartera y extendiendo sus manos hacia ella con una sonrisa malvada- también vas a venir con nosotros-

Pero la chica no iba a desperdiciar el sacrificio de Thanatos. Agatha se dejó caer hacia atrás, y cayó dentro del portal del Inframundo, el cual se cerró de inmediato tras ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo esta actualización tempranera por que estresé gente con las respuestas de sus reviews. ¡Lo siento! Como prometí, voy llegando a mi casa, aún no he comido y ya estoy actualizando. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. VIII: El Estanque

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

VIII: EL ESTANQUE

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Una vez que Aldebarán los dejó solos, Satu volvió a soplar sobre el libro, y las otras dos manchas de tinta dorada se desprendieron del libro y flotaron, para liberar a los santos de bronce, a Mu y a Death Mask. Ambos, tras caer al suelo, parecían desconcertados y molestos, sobre todo el santo de Cáncer estuvo a punto de mandar a Satu al Yomotsu Hirasaka, de no haber sido detenido por Kanon. Una vez que el gemelo menor les explicó lo sucedido, ambos santos dorados parecieron tranquilizarse. Satu, por su parte, puso su libro en manos de Kanon.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kanon, alzando las cejas, mirando desconcertado el libro- ¿porqué me lo regresas?-

-Cumplo lo que prometí- dijo Satu, encogiéndose de hombros- no usaré mi poder contra ustedes, gemelo. No quiero siquiera ser tentada a traicionarlos con este libro-

Kanon asintió, con una media sonrisa, y tomó el libro de sus manos.

-Lo cuidaré bien por ti, y en su momento, te lo devolveré- dijo él, sin borrar su media sonrisa- sé que es importante para ti-

Canon estuvo seguro de que ella estuvo a punto de sonreír. De pronto, el gemelo sintió un fuerte cosmo llamando a los santos dorados. Era el de Afrodita de Piscis, avisándoles que hubo un nuevo ataque al Santuario, cerca de la entrada oeste del mismo. Kanon miró sospechosamente a Satu, quien tras entregar el libro se puso a trenzarse el cabello, no parecía haberse percatado de ningún detalle o problema. Finalmente se convenció de que ella no sabría nada, y se volvió a ella.

-Satu, al parecer hubo un problema- dijo Kanon en voz baja, llamando su atención- espera aquí, en tu habitación. Iré a ver que sucede. Pondré el laberinto. Estarás bien-

Satu asintió, y se apresuró a su habitación, no sin antes sonreír inocentemente a Kanon. Éste le devolvió su media sonrisa antes de que Satu cerrara la puerta. Suspirando, Kanon puso el laberinto en el pasillo del templo y salió, apresurándose hacia los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Un poco más tarde_

Todos los santos dorados tenían una expresión muy grave cuando se reunieron esa tarde en el templo del Patriarca, por órdenes directas de Athena. Shion y Saori estaban reunidos con ellos, con idénticas expresiones preocupadas, mirándose entre ellos. Los últimos en llegar a la reunión fueron Mu, Death Mask y finalmente Kanon. Shion se alegró enormemente de ver a su antiguo estudiante, pero no sonrió: las malas noticias sobrepasaban a las buenas.

Mu miraba a su alrededor, con la sensación de que alguien faltaba: le extrañaba mucho que Lydia no estuviera ahí en la reunión, a pesar de que Kiki sí estaba presente.

-Hubo un ataque en el Santuario, hace apenas unos momentos- anunció Shion, mientras que algunos de los santos murmuraron entre sí, sorprendidos- quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió el día de hoy. Kanon-

Kanon se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Maestro Shion, Satu, la joven que me encomendó hizo lo que prometió: liberó a todos los santos que fueron encerrados en su libro- dijo Kanon, cruzado de brazos- aunque pidió a cambio…-

-¿Qué pidió a cambio?- preguntó Shion.

-Que liberáramos al chico que vino con ella- dijo Milo antes de que Kanon respondiera- yo me encargué de ello. Hablé con él, lo liberé de la prisión y le indiqué la salida-

Entonces fue cuando Afrodita, quien llevaba consigo una bolsa de tela en sus manos, dio un paso al frente, en frente de todos los santos dorados, dando una patada al suelo, y una expresión en su rostro realmente enfurecida.

-¡Entonces todo esto es obra de ella!- gritó Afrodita, sorprendiendo a los otros santos dorados. Nunca lo habían visto tan exasperado- ¡ella debió planearlo todo! ¡Esa chica es tan mentirosa como todos nuestros enemigos!-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo ante ese insulto a Satu, y de inmediato encendió su cosmo con furia. Afrodita le devolvió la mirada furibunda, e igualmente encendió su cosmo, retando con él a Kanon.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, santos de Athena?- dijo Shion, sorprendido de la actitud de los dos santos dorados- ¿qué tienen ustedes dos? ¡Están en la presencia de la señorita Athena! ¡Apaguen sus cosmos en este mismo momento!-

-Si Afrodita quiere acusar a Satu de algo, más le vale que se explique- dijo Kanon en voz alta, sin apagar su cosmo, mirando al santo de Piscis como si estuviera seriamente considerando arrancarle la cabeza.

-Entonces me explicaré, Kanon. Mientras tu nueva amiga fingía hacer su parte del trato, ese adolescente, su sombra, preparó una emboscada en la entrada del Santuario- escupió Afrodita.

Kanon apagó su cosmo, sorprendido. Milo tampoco podía creer lo que decía Afrodita. Él mismo había ido a liberar a Christoffer, tampoco parecía ser capaz de traicionar a nadie. ¿O acaso sí lo eran ambos?¿Se habían equivocado al juzgarlos?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shion, cruzándose de brazos- Afrodita, explícate-

-Ese joven que Milo liberó fue supuestamente atacado en la entrada del Santuario, entre las ruinas- dijo el santo de Piscis. Milo iba a preguntar porqué decía supuestamente, pero un movimiento en la mano de Shion lo silenció- Lydia fue testigo de ello, y me lo reportó enseguida. Le ordené que saliera del Santuario e intentara ayudarlo mientras yo daba la alarma y llegaba a apoyarla. Al parecer fue traicionada por la misma persona a la que había intentado ayudar. El chico nunca estuvo en peligro, y todo fue una trampa para llegar a ella-

Mu palideció, de la misma manera que Aioros y Aioria.

-¿Y que pasó con Lydia, Afrodita?- dijo Shion, mientras que Saori juntó las manos nerviosamente.

Como respuesta, Afrodita vació la bolsa que tenía en sus manos en el suelo, revelando los trozos rotos de la máscara dorada de Lydia. Saori se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un pequeño grito de horror. Tanto Mu como los hermanos de Lydia lucharon en vano para mantener la expresión neutral en su rostro, y Kanon palideció. ¿Satu había sido capaz de planear todo eso? No, no podía ser posible. Ella estaba mucho más asustada que otra cosa, y había mantenido, igual que Christoffer, que ellos habían sido extorsionados para atacarlos.

Por un solo momento, Kanon dudó de ella. ¿Había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo? La recordó en su mente. Era muy mala mintiendo, o intentando mentir. No pudo haberlo hecho ella.

-¿Y Lydia pudo decirte algo más por medio de su cosmo?- preguntó Shion, distrayendo los pensamientos de Kanon.

-Solo dijo una palabra más. Henry- dijo Afrodita.

Como respuesta, Aioria golpeó una columna con furia, y ésta se hizo trizas. Aioros se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos, y Mu apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No lo podían creer. ¿Lydia había caído en manos de Henry? No querían ni imaginarse que pasaría con ella. La última vez, Greta y Henry se mostraron dispuestos a terminar con ella.

Shion, por su parte, afligido por lo que había pasado con Lydia, se volvió al gemelo menor.

-Kanon, ¿tú crees que esa chica…?- comenzó el Patriarca.

-No, maestro Shion, estoy seguro de que ella no fue ni tuvo nada que ver al respecto- dijo Kanon con toda seguridad- apuesto que, en este momento, ni siquiera debe tener idea de lo que acaba de suceder. Confío en ella-

-Tu confianza provocó esto, Kanon- siseó Afrodita en un tono venenoso- ¿porqué confías en ella?-

-Yo también confío en ella- dijo Aioria de pronto, antes de que Kanon dijera algo- liberó a Marín, tal y como lo prometió. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer daño a todos los que estuvieron encerrados, y no lo hizo-

-Yo también- dijo Milo por su parte- no había malicia en ella, ni en el otro chico. Debió haber sido una coincidencia, o una trampa planeada por Henry para aparentar eso-

Afrodita estaba realmente furioso, y preocupado, sospechaban los demás. Mu, quien estaba de igual manera preocupado, había conocido a Satu cuando los liberó, y no tenía nada de maldad en sus ojos. Se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose desolado por lo que había pasado. Muy apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-Yo también confío en ella- dijo finalmente Saga, sorprendiendo a su hermano- si Kanon dice que ella es confiable, yo lo apoyo. Maestro- añadió el gemelo mayor, volviéndose a Shion- por favor, deje que Kanon continue con su averiguación sobre lo que sucedió-

Kanon se volvió, incrédulo, a mirar a su hermano. Éste le dirigió una mirada llena de confianza. El gemelo menor le agradeció con otra mirada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion- Kanon, ve con ella y averigua que es lo que sabe de lo que sucedió, y si nos puede decir donde están Henry y sus aliados. Recuerda que es urgente-

El gemelo menor se inclinó y regresó a toda prisa al templo norte. Afrodita comenzó a caminar hacia él e hizo el gesto de detenerlo, pero Saga lo detuvo a su vez con una expresión de pocos amigos y una mirada de advertencia. Shion se aclaró la garganta para aliviar la tensión, y el santo de Piscis bufó furioso, y se cruzó de brazos. Se acercó a Mu y a Aioria.

-No sé que les pasa a todos ustedes- dijo el santo de Piscis- ¡se trata de Lydia!-

-Y pelear con Kanon no la va a ayudar en nada. Él va a descubrir donde está Henry- dijo Aioros, preocupado pero con un tono seguro- yo confío en él-

-Yo también- dijo Mu con seguridad, aunque bajando la mirada.

x-x-x

 _Templo norte_

Kanon regresó al templo norte, preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder. No sabía si lo que había hecho estuvo bien o no. Pero estaba firme en lo que había dicho: confiaba en Satu, y sabía que ella no había tenido nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Lydia.

-¿Gemelo?- dijo Satu en voz baja, desde su habitación.

-No salgas de la habitación, por favor, Satu- dijo Kanon, tomando dos platos y preparando la cena en silencio. Después, tomó dos vasos, los llenó de agua, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Qué sucedió, gemelo?- dijo la chica, preocupada al ver la expresión del chico- ¿estás bien? Te ves… preocupado-

Kanon asintió levemente, y entró a la habitación. La chica lo siguió con la mirada cuando puso la cena de ambos sobre la mesita de noche, y le ofreció un plato con comida. Satu quiso insistir, pero una expresión de Kanon la silenció.

-Hoy sucedió algo malo- dijo Kanon- hace un rato, cuando liberaron a Christoffer, había unos hombres esperándolo en la entrada del Santuario…-

Kanon no sabía que la piel de Satu, tan blanca como era, podía palidecer más. La chica lo miró con una expresión de terror. Cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si se fuera a ahogar.

-Shhh, tranquila- dijo Kanon, haciendo a un lado los platos y tomándola por los hombros- tranquila, Satu, nadie te va a hacer daño…-

El gemelo esperó pacientemente mientras Satu intentaba tranquilizarse. La idea de que Henry hubiera atrapado de nuevo a Cristoffer y que fuera a vengarse de él. Una vez que ella comenzó a normalizar su respiración, Kanon tomó sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas con suavidad.

-Creemos que no era a Christoffer a quien querían- continuó Kanon- y que atacarlo fue una trampa para una aprendiz-

Kanon casi pudo ver los engranes funcionando a toda velocidad en la mente de Satu.

-Para una chica llamada Lydia- dijo Satu finalmente, para sorpresa de Kanon. Dobló la falda de su vestido, y sacó de ella dos papelitos doblados con cuidado, los cuales habían sido cosidos en el dobladillo. Los desdobló y se los enseñó a Kanon- quien me envió, me ofreció una recompensa: mi libertad, a cambio de alguna de ellas dos. Athena, o Lydia-

Eran dos fotografías, una de Saori Kido y la otra de Lydia. Ambas tenían el nombre escrito abajo. El gemelo menor frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes dónde están en este momento, Satu?- dijo Kanon, forzándose a retirar la vista de esas fotografías, y mirando a una asustada Satu- ¿a dónde se los llevó Henry?-

Satu palideció aún más al notar que Kanon sabía mucho más de lo que ella creía. Tragó saliva.

-Yo… yo no…-

-Satu- susurró Kanon, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos- Henry no solo tiene a Lydia, también tiene a Christoffer, que es tu amigo. No dejarás que le haga daño, ¿o sí?-

La chica lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, y el gemelo menor podía detectar el terror en su expresión. Tomó sus manos otra vez para intentar calmarla, y trató de mostrarle una expresión llena de simpatía.

-Está bien, gemelo, te lo diré- dijo Satu finalmente- si te digo todo lo que sé, ¿podrán salvar también a Christoffer?-

-Tienes mi palabra, Satu, de que los santos no solo irán por Lydia, sino también por tu amigo, si nos dices donde encontrarlos- dijo Kanon.

La chica volvió a tragar saliva, y suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirle donde estaba Henry, sin importar las consecuencias.

x-x-x

 _Puerta del Inframundo_

Violate de Behemoth se encontraba buscando a la chica perdida, por órdenes de Aiacos. La misión no parecía ser difícil: encontrar a una persona viva entre miles y miles de almas en el Inframundo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Quizá la chica había intentado escapar al mundo humano, y estúpidamente se habría dirigido a la entrada del reino de Hades.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del Inframundo hacia afuera, donde las almas recién llegadas cruzan y se dirigen hacia el río Aqueronte, la espectro se encontró con un bulto blanco tumbado en el suelo. Sintiendo una corazonada, la joven espectro se acercó, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la chica que todos estaban buscando.

Violate la miró fijamente. Estaba inconsciente, tumbada boca abajo, su cabello desecho y muy despeinado, su vestido blanco lleno de manchas y barro, además hecho casi jirones. Además, la chica había perdido sus sandalias, y una de sus manos, la izquierda, estaba muy inflamada, y casi seguramente rota, con una huella de un zapato aún marcada sobre ella.

-¿Pero que te paso a ti…?- comenzó a decir Violate, sabiendo que a los ciento ocho espectros se les había instruido que no la lastimaran si llegaban a encontrarla y, por su aspecto, claramente había sido atacada. ¿Pero por quién? La chica espectro no se quedó con las dudas. Se inclinó hacia ella, arrodillándose en el piso, y la forzó a darse la vuelta y a acostarse sobre su espalda.

-…- Violate escuchó un gruñido como respuesta.

-Despierta, mocosa- dijo Violate, moviéndola para hacerla despertar- ¡todo el mundo te está buscando aquí en el Inframundo!-

Agatha se volvió a Violate, y la miró confundida y un poco asustada.

-Si tan fea no soy, quita esa cara de susto- dijo Violate, levantando la nariz, fingiendo estar ofendida, pero sin dejar de sonreír- me llamo Violate. Tú eres la chica que está buscando el señor Thanatos, ¿no es así? ¡El pobre ha estado muy preocupado por ti!-

Al escuchar nombrar a Thanatos, Agatha bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué dije? No, no te pongas así- dijo Violate, intentando consolarla, ignorante de lo que había pasado- ya estás a salvo, vamos a que te arreglen esa mano en un tris, y ya no habrá más…-

-Lo sellaron- dijo Agatha por fin con un - lo sellaron, Violate…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó la joven espectro.

-Un hombre llamado Erebus- dijo Agatha- afuera, en el mundo humano. El señor Thanatos fue a ayudarme, y ese hombre lo selló en un cofre…-

Violate iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Lo que Agatha decía sonaba grave. Mejor la llevaba con Hypnos y con Hades, y ellos averiguarían que hacer. Violate tomó un jirón del vestido blanco de Agatha y, tras vendarle la mano herida lo mejor que pudo, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mejor se apresuraba a llevarla de regreso a Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 12 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Estanque, Complejo junto al Río, Esparta_

 _-¡No, signor Bellini!- gritó Satu, intentando librarse de los dos hombres que la sostenían y la obligaban a mirar ese horrible espectáculo- ¡solo fue un error! ¡Christoffer no lo hizo a propósito!-_

 _Greta esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mientras veía a Christoffer siendo arrastrado por dos hombres hacia el estanque que estaba en el centro del complejo. El delgado chico, unos diez centímetros menos alto de lo que era ahora, se retorcía y luchaba, aunque en vano. Su pie desnudo tocó la orilla del agua, cuando por fin la chica rubia levantó uno de sus brazos._

 _-Espera, Emmanuele- dijo Greta, mirando con malicia a Satu y a Christoffer alternadamente- creo que tengo una mejor manera de animar a Christoffer a usar bien su cosmo- se volvió hacia los dos hombres que detenían a Satu y asintió. Éstos comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el estanque._

 _-¿Que?¡No!- gritó Christoffer, horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar- ella no, por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver con mi falta de…-_

 _-¡Calla!- dijo Greta, mientras la pequeña Satu era fácilmente arrastrada por los dos hombres. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del estanque, los hombres la tomaron de los hombros, balanceándola en el aire, con sus pies desnudos apenas a unos centímetros del agua- ahora pon atención, Christoffer. O la proteges bien con tu cosmo, o tu querida amiga va a perder uno de sus pies-_

 _Satu dejó de gritar y de moverse, y se quedó muy quieta tan pronto como la suspendieron sobre el estanque. Sabía lo que pasaría si caía al agua. La punta de uno de sus pies tocó la superficie del agua, y en menos de dos segundos, ésta comenzó a agitarse._

 _-Por favor- pidió Satu, mirando nerviosamente el agua bajo sus pies- por favor, no me haga esto, fraülein Greta-_

 _-Todo depende de Christoffer, querida- dijo Greta en un tono frío._

 _Christoffer intentó encender su cosmo y cubrir a Satu con él, pero la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo hizo que se le escapara un chispazo de cosmo y lo venció, y el chico cayó al suelo, agotado. Greta entonces hizo una señal a los dos hombres, y éstos bajaron a Satu, lo suficiente para que uno de sus pies se hundiera en el estanque, justo hasta la rodilla. Las aguas se agitaron aún más, y de pronto Satu dejó escapar un horrendo grito de dolor, intentando sacar su pie del agua, sin éxito. Los hombres que la sostenían tuvieron algo de compasión de ella y, tras unos segundos, la sacaron del agua, dejándola caer sobre el suelo a la orilla del estanque. Había un horrible animal alargado, como si fuera una serpiente, enroscado alrededor de su pierna izquierda. Una fea herida apareció en su pantorrilla, de la cual brotaba sangre abundantemente, y la chica lloraba y temblaba de dolor._

 _Ignorando a Satu y dirigiéndose a Christoffer, Henry lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para forzarlo a levantarse._

 _-Tienen suerte de que necesitemos a Satu para esto, Christoffer- dijo Greta- pero si vuelves a fallar, te echaremos por completo en el estanque-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Templo Norte_ , _Santuario de Athena_

Kanon estaba tumbado en su cama, en su propia habitación. Suspiró. Satu le había informado donde se encontraba la base de operaciones del grupo de seguidores de Phobos y Deimos. Al parecer se encontraba en Esparta, en un gran edificio cuadrado, junto a un caudaloso río. Kanon inmediatamente avisó al maestro Shion, quien esa misma noche arregló que un pequeño grupo de santos de plata fueran a hacer un reconocimiento.

El menor de los gemelos estaba a punto de caer en el más suave de los sueños, cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de Satu lo alertó. Confundido, sobre todo porque todo parecía estar en orden, todo tranquilo, su laberinto puesto, se levantó y fue a ver de que se trataba. Usando solo los pantalones de su pijama, y con el tórax descubierto, se apresuró al cuarto de Satu.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica, se dio cuenta de que Satu estaba gritando en medio de una pesadilla. La joven se retorcía y gritaba, pateando las sábanas que la cubrían, tal y como si éstas fueran serpientes venenosas.

-¿Satu?¡Satu!- dijo Kanon, moviéndola para hacerla despertar. Incluso tuvo que esquivar un par de golpes que la chica dio dormida, hasta que tuvo que contenerla, deteniéndola de los hombros- Satu, por todos los dioses, despierta…-

Satu despertó y abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con los de Kanon, temblando violentamente. El gemelo menor la miró y susurró algo que la chica no logró entender de tan asustada que estaba. Ese sueño suyo era recurrente, y la atormentaba cada vez que se proponía exponer a Henry o huir de él. Había sido un sueño, solo un sueño. Estaba en el Santuario de Athena, lejos de Henry, con el gemelo que le proporcionaba un alivio inmediato al verlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Satu se incorporó en la cama, y miró a Kanon, quien estaba sentado junto a ella sobre su cama.

-¿Qué te pasó, pequeña?- dijo Kanon, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre sus brazos, acariciándolos con sus pulgares. Satu parecía tranquilizarse un poco con esa caricia- ¿estabas teniendo un mal sueño?-

-Solo un recuerdo, gemelo, un feo recuerdo- dijo Satu, cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano del gemelo contra su mejilla. Eso la hacía sentir mejor- realmente… espero que… que Christoffer esté bien-

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo, Satu?- preguntó Kanon, soltando sus brazos y colocándose detrás de ella. La tomó de los brazos de nuevo y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que la chica recargara su espalda sobre el pecho desnudo de Kanon, y éste se recargó en la pared. El gemelo le acarició los cabellos con cariño- cuéntame, por favor, para poder protegerte-

Satu comenzaba a tranquilizarse gracias a Kanon, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en Esparta le impedía normalizar su respiración.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre… sobre Esparta, donde están Henry y los otros?- dijo ella, y el gemelo menor asintió- en medio de la estructura, existe un estanque… ese estanque está lleno de…- lo miró a los ojos, para tomar valor para hacer lo que tenía que decir- de lampreas-

-¿Lampreas?- dijo Kanon en voz baja, recordando que una vez Satu había mencionado un estanque. Ella asintió con una expresión aterrada- ¿que son las lampreas?-

-Peces. Son… como anguilas- dijo Satu, inclinándose hacia delante, alejándose de Kanon y mirando su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta con una pequeña venda. Se giró sobre sí misma, para quedar frene a él- pero no son anguilas normales-

Kanon esperó pacientemente a que la chica se tranquilizara y explicara mejor. Satu se inclinó hacia delante, y se quitó el calcetín de su pie izquierdo, bajo el cual tenía una venda, la cual también retiró, y le mostró su tobillo. Para horror del joven santo, en él había una horrible cicatriz de unos quince centímetros, que más que una cicatriz parecía un hueco. Una mordida. No sabía que le había causado esa herida, pero parecía como si un animal salvaje le hubiera arrancado una parte de su piel.

-¿Qué te hizo eso?- dijo Kanon, frunciendo el entrecejo, sorprendido y furioso en partes iguales.

-Una lamprea- dijo Satu en voz baja- solo una de ellas me hizo esto. Son anguilas carnívoras. Si te sumergen en ese estanque, las lampreas comen tu piel de pedazo en pedazo. Ellos sumergieron mi pierna por solo medio minuto-

-¿Porqué te harían eso?- dijo Kanon.

-Querían… querían torturarme- dijo Satu, cerrando los ojos, como si así fuera menos temible decir lo que tenía que decir- para presionar a Christoffer a usar su cosmo. Christoffer no volvió a fallar después de que me hicieron esto-

Kanon pasó sus ojos de la horrible herida a la mirada asustada de Satu. El joven santo pareció comprender los horrores que había pasado Satu, la facilidad con la que la habían extorsionado y su renuencia a traicionar a Henry y a los otros. Y la entendía a la perfección. Una chica pequeña y frágil así como ella, ¿qué podía hacer en contra de tanta maldad?

Kanon estiró los brazos hacia ella, y la envolvió con ellos. Satu se acercó a él, sintiéndose segura por un momento. El gemelo olía curioso, tenía un aroma fresco y delicioso, como una brisa de mar. El cabello de la chica olía lindo también, o eso pensó Kanon. El joven la tomó del mentón, y la hizo levantar la mirada hacia él. Esos hermosos ojos verdes le encantaban. Y Satu amaba esa sonrisa torcida del gemelo. De su gemelo, había pensado. Los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse…

Satu de pronto puso una mano sobre el pecho descubierto de Kanon, a la altura de la cicatriz que le había dejado el tridente de Poseidón, y lo apartó de pronto. Bajó la mirada, apartando su rostro del embriagante olor del gemelo. Kanon también se sintió un poco incómodo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se levantó.

-Deberías volver a dormir, Satu- dijo Kanon, sacudiendo la cabeza, para ver si podía olvidar un poco el aroma de la chica. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero las pequeñas manos de la chica se aferraron a su brazo. Kanon se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

-Por favor- le pidió Satu con un tono que le apretó el corazón- por favor, no me dejes sola, gemelo-

Kanon se volvió a mirarla, y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Confías en mi?- dijo Kanon, y Satu asintió- sabes que nadie puede hacerte daño aquí, mientras tenga activado el laberinto, ¿verdad?- y la chica asintió de nuevo, aún mirándolo con ojos enormes, pidiéndole con ellos que no la dejara sola.

Kanon suspiró resignado, y la empujó suavemente por los hombros para hacerla volver a acostarse. Él se acostó junto a ella, con una expresión neutral en su rostro. Su corazón, sin embargo, se encontraba dando golpes acelerados. Satu lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-De verdad… me gustaría mucho saber tu nombre, gemelo- susurró Satu, somnolienta, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kanon con suavidad. Éste apoyó su mentón en su cabello, sonriendo.

-Duerme tranquila, Satu- dijo Kanon- no te dejaré sola. Tienes mi palabra-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El pasado de Satu y de Cristoffer no es nada bonito, pero el futuro puede que no sea tan malo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. IX: Hermanos Perdidos

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

IX: HEMANOS PERDIDOS

 _Quinto piso del Complejo, Esparta_

Amanecía, y por fin Lydia sintió despertar del letargo en el que había sido sumida después del golpe que le acababan de dar. Se sentía con un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera una resaca particularmente desagradable. Recordaba muy bien que había pasado: la habían emboscado y llevado a ese lugar. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, y se escuchaban murmullos cercanos.

Cuando Lydia intentó levantarse, un par de manos se lo impidieron. La chica trató de gritar, pero igual fue silenciada por una persona que cubrió su boca con una mano.

-Shhh- dijo una voz masculina, antes de que Lydia pudiera hacer algo más- no te muevas. No grites. Ahí vienen a vigilar que sigamos aquí…-

Lydia no entendió. Quería quitarse a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y quizá dar unas cuantas patadas. Pero los brazos del chico continuaron evitando que se levantara o gritara.

-No te levantes, chica- insistió el hombre entre dientes, usando un tono lleno de urgencia- ¿no lo entiendes? No sabes lo que esos sujetos planean hacerte cuando estés despierta. ¡Finge que sigues durmiendo!-

Lydia palideció, asustada, pero decidió obedecer al chico. Se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos, hasta que los murmullos desaparecieron por completo. Sintió los brazos del chico relajándose levemente.

-Ya se fueron- dijo el chico en un susurro y soltándola- disculpa mi brusquedad, no quería que te hicieran daño. Estas personas no son agradables-

La chica se incorporó, apoyada con sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban un un cuarto muy estrecho y oscuro. Por la puerta se colaba un poco de luz del exterior. Se volvió al chico que le había impedido levantarse. Lo reconoció. Era el chico que había atacado el Santuario junto con Satu. Cristoffer. No se veía nada bien. Tenía la mejilla moreteada, una herida horizontal en el cuello, una que otra mancha de sangre por varias partes de la camisa. Ella misma, a diferencia de el chico, salvo el golpe en la cabeza que le habían dado en las afueras del Santuario, estaba ilesa.

-Por todos los dioses…- dijo Lydia en voz baja, tocando con cuidado la mejilla del chico- ¿qué te hicieron esos malnacidos?-

-Satu y yo fallamos en nuestra misión- dijo el chico rubio, cerrando los ojos al contacto con los dedos de Lydia- lo que es más, Satu los traicionó cuando liberó a los santos que había atrapado. Y ellos planean castigarnos… severamente por ello-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- dijo ella, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas contra ella- ¿fue Henry?-

Christoffer se sorprendió de que Lydia supiera su nombre. Sabía que ella era un objetivo, pero no que se conocían.

-Sí, fue él- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿lo conoces?-

-Desgraciadamente- dijo Lydia, mirando en el pequeño hueco de la puerta, para ver si venía alguien hacia ellos. Se volvió hacia Christoffer. Así que Kanon tenía razón en confiar en ellos. Los dos habían acudido al Santuario amenazados y extorsionados para atacarlos. Por eso lo hicieron. Por eso Satu y Christoffer obedecieron, por eso mantenían ese obstinado silencio- ¿dónde estamos?-

Antes de que Christoffer pudiera responder, la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe, y tras ella apareció la persona que Lydia menos tenía ganas de ver. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre tomó a la chica por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse del suelo y a salir de la pequeña habitación, para después empujarla y tumbarla al suelo fuera de la misma, haciéndola caer sentada sobre el suelo. Había otro hombre con Henry, y tras propinar una horrible patada en el costado de Christoffer, con la que seguramente le rompió un par de costillas, cerró la puerta de golpe y se volvió a Lydia también.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi querida Lydia- dijo Henry con una sonrisa maligna, mirándola por encima del hombro. El otro hombre se echó a reír.

-No soy tu querida- dijo Lydia, frunciendo el entrecejo, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa con una mirada que, si las miradas pudieran matar, la suya ya habría fulminado a Henry- ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?-

-Eres la moneda de cambio para que Athena nos entregue lo que queremos- dijo Henry. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos- después de todo lo que has hecho, a quien hayas lastimado, Saori nunca te ha entregado esa esfera. ¿Porqué sigues insistiendo?-

-No te has dado cuenta lo valiosa que eres, Lydia, para Athena y para los santos- dijo Henry.

-No más que Perséfone, y aún así no la obtuviste- dijo Lydia- Henry, deja esta ridiculez antes de que termines igual que Greta y Bellini. Déjame regresar al Santuario-

Henry volvió a sonreír.

-Esa no es la única razón por la que estás aquí- dijo Henry, acercando su mano hacia ella. Instintivamente Lydia dio un paso atrás, casi con su espalda contra la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde estaba Christoffer.

-Si quieres conservar esa mano, más vale que me sueltes- gruñó ella entre dientes.

Henry se acercó más a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y Lydia dio otro paso atrás, ya que tuvo un mal presentimiento. El hombre que estaba con Henry encendió su cosmo, el cual Lydia jamás había sentido antes. Era tan fuerte y pesado que hizo que a la chica se le doblaran las rodillas y caía al suelo. Ella se apoyó con las manos para evitar que el peso del cosmo la hiciera caer completamente al suelo y, aunque fue difícil, se mantuvo firme. Incluso sentía que el aire se le cortaba, pero continuó con la mirada desafiante hacia Henry.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan orgullosa, Lydia- dijo Henry, sonriendo, mientras ella volvía a levantarse con gran esfuerzo de su parte- pronto tendremos la esfera de Arquímedes en nuestro poder. Tu amado caballero morirá, al igual que tus inoportunos hermanos. Y cuando eso pase, ¿crees que vas a salir de ésta, querida?- la tomó de las manos, y ella las quitó con un gesto decidido- eres mía-

-¡No me toques!- dijo Lydia sin dejar de mirarlo con verdadero odio.

Henry asintió en dirección al otro hombre, y éste aumentó la intensidad con la que la presionaba. Lydia no se pudo sostener más, y cayó completamente de cara al suelo, como si el aire de pronto se hubiera vuelto pesado, como si fuertes brazos la presionaran para mantenerla en el suelo. Los dos hombres se echaron a reír.

-Veo que ya aprendiste tu lugar, mujer- dijo Henry, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia él con la punta de su pie. Lydia le regresó una mirada llena de furia. El inglés se echó a reír, y se volvió al hombre que estaba con él- vamos, ya fue suficiente, Erebus, quiero escuchar el reporte de tu misión-

Los dos hombres la arrastraron, volviéndola a meter en el pequeño cuarto, y cerraron la puerta.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas, Grecia_

Sofía estaba en el cuarto de médicos, empacando sus cosas en su mochila. la guardia ya había terminado, y sabía que Aioros iba en camino para acompañarla a su departamento. La alarma de su bomba sonó y ella, con un gesto aburrido, abrió un paquete de manzanas deshidratadas y comenzó a comer. De pronto el ruido de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Oskar entró, arrastrando los pies, con un papel en la mano, un vaso desechable con café en la otra, y con una expresión sumamente fastidiada.

-¿Qué sucede, Oskar?- preguntó Sofía, alzando las cejas.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo el joven, levantando el papel- el jefe me dio una lista de pendientes que hacer. ¡Una lista! Como si fuera una lista del supermercado- y tomó la mencionada lista y rasgó la hoja a la mitad, la hizo una bola de papel y la tiró al basurero con énfasis.

Sofi alzó las cejas.

-Creo que romperla a la mitad y tirarla al basurero no fue un gesto lo suficientemente enfático- dijo Sofía, mirándolo algo divertida- lo debiste tirar al suelo y pisotearlo-

Oskar la miró con cara de circunstancias, y Sofi se echó a reír. La chica miró su celular.

-Oh, Aioros ya esta aquí- dijo Sofi, sonriendo ampliamente y apresurándose a echarse su mochila al hombro y salir a su encuentro. Oskar sonrió y la siguió, acompañándola a la entrada del hospital. El santo de Sagitario estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión apesadumbrada.

-Buenos días, Sofi- dijo Aioros en voz baja, mientras la chica sonreía y se apresuraba a abrazar a su chico. Ella notó algo extraño, y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucedió, Aioros?- preguntó ella, alzando las cejas- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Hubo un ataque en el Santuario hace un rato- dijo Aioros en voz baja, y bajó los ojos, triste y preocupado- y Henry tiene a Lydia…-

-Oh- solo dijo Sofía en voz baja, y abrazó Aioros de nuevo. Una vez que se separaron, Sofi lo miró de nuevo- ¿y esa chica puede decirles donde está? Porque ella está trabajando para él, ¿no es así?-

Aioros asintió levemente, pero su expresión de tristeza no desapareció.

-Satu dio anoche a Kanon la ubicación de un complejo en Esparta- dijo Aioros, cabizbajo- algunos santos de plata fueron a investigar. Si su información es correcta, más tarde hoy iremos por Lydia-

Mientras Sofi escuchaba, Oskar, quien se había sentado a terminar su café antes de dirigirse a su casa, dejó caer el vaso al suelo, que afortunadamente ya estaba vacío. Miró a Sofi y a Aioros como si fueran cosa de otro mundo. El santo de Sagitario notó eso.

-¿Oskar?- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Oskar asintió torpemente, y Sofi se volvió hacia él. Estaba pálido.

-¿Qué sucede, Oskar?- dijo Sofi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su amigo- estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Satu- dijo Oskar, levantándose y caminando hacia Aioros- dijiste "Satu", Aioros, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, eso dije- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas- es una chica que está en el Santuario, y…-

-Aioros- interrumpió Oskar, con una mirada ansiosa- ella puede hacer cosas extrañas con su voz, ¿no es así? Cuando lee en voz alta, pasan cosas extrañas-

-¿Cosas extrañas?¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Sofi, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero Aioros sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Oskar?- dijo el santo, alzando las cejas, intrigado por lo que estaba pasado- ¿tú… tú la conoces?-

-Creo… creo que ella es…- dijo Oskar, mirando a Sofi significativamente.

-Oh…-dijo Sofi, entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo, y se volvió a Aioros- _amore mio,_ creo que tenemos que ir al Santuario de inmediato. Es urgente-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?- exclamó el dios del sueño al escuchar a Agatha- ¿cómo que mi hermano fue sellado por un humano?-

Hypnos no era un dios feliz. Violate había llevado a Agatha a su presencia, y ella le había contado todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No solo él, sino que Hades y Perséfone habían escuchado con creciente sorpresa y horror lo que Agatha había dicho, que Thanatos había sido sellado apenas hacía unas horas por un desconocido.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó eso, Agatha?- dijo Elizabeth, cubriéndose la boca con las manos- ¿porqué alguien querría sellar a Thanatos? No estamos en guerra santa ni nada parecido-

-Eso no importa, señora Perséfone- dijo Pandora, apretando su tridente con su mano con enojo- ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? ¡No podemos dejar esto así!-

-Ese hombre dijo algo más, señor Hades- dijo Agatha, recordando lo que había dicho el hombre- dijo que había un espía en el Inframundo, al igual que en el Santuario de Athena, que le informó que…- pero se interrumpió- que le dijo como llegar al señor Thanatos-

Elizabeth la miró, curiosa, y tomó la mano de Hades. Recordaba muy bien que Thanatos había peleado por ella en la ciudad subterránea, junto con su esposo. Y Agatha estaba muy preocupada por él también. Quizá ya había comenzado a ser consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el dios.

-Esposo- dijo Elizabeth en voz baja- ¿y si hablamos con Athena? Tengo la sospecha que ellos pueden saber un poco más lo que está ocurriendo. Ellos también están afectados por un espía-

-Mi señora tiene razón- dijo Pandora, pensativa- los santos de Athena podrían ayudarnos-

-Yo iré a hablar con Athena y con el maestro Shion- dijo Hypnos- espero que ella sepa algo sobre mi hermano-

Hypnos desapareció y, antes de que Agatha se retirara, Elizabeth soltó a Hades y se apresuró a detenerla, tomándola de su brazo sano.

-No te vayas, Agatha- dijo Elizabeth- estás herida. Además, tenemos que hacer que te cambies de ropa, la tuya está hecha pedazos. Pandora, ayúdame, por favor-

La otra mujer asintió, y las tres salieron hacia las habitaciones de Perséfone. Violate, por su parte, viendo que su presencia ya no era necesaria, se inclinó ante Hades y regresó a su puesto en Antenora, dejando solo al rey del Inframundo con sus pensamientos.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

-Ejem…-

El ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta despertó a Kanon de golpe. Se había quedando dormido junto con Satu en su cama. Había planeado esperar a que se durmiera, y después retirarse a su propia habitación, pero el cansancio lo venció también y había pasando toda la noche con ella. Incluso se dio cuenta que había despertado abrazado de ella.

Y lo peor, Saga estaba ahí, y fue testigo de todo eso.

Su hermano había llegado más temprano de lo que había planeado, y llevaba un paquete en sus manos, el cual dejó en la mesita de noche.

-¡Saga!- susurró Kanon, levantándose sorprendido y, tan pronto como estuvo de pie, tomó a su hermano de los hombros, empujándolo fuera del cuarto de Satu. Una vez afuera, miró a su gemelo, que le devolvió una mirada extrañada-¿qué haces aquí?-

Saga no estaba muy seguro si debía burlarse de la situación en la que encontró a su gemelo o enojarse con él por su estupidez. Se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro. Kanon estaba cabizbajo, sonrojado y con una clara expresión de culpabilidad.

-Vine a avisarte que en un par de horas partiremos a Esparta- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas- y también le traje algo de ropa a la chica-

-De acuerdo, gracias…- dijo Kanon, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que su hermano no dejaba de mirado fijamente- por todos los dioses, Saga, deja de mirarme así. ¡No pasó nada!-

Saga lo miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros finalmente y suspiró.

-Entiendo, Kanon. Solo… ten cuidado- dijo Saga, lanzando una rápida mirada a la puerta del cuarto de Satu.

-Estaré bien- dijo Kanon- no necesitas preocuparte por nada-

Ambos gemelos escucharon ruidos en la habitación de Satu, que quería decir que la chica ya se había levantado. y se estaba vistiendo. Kanon se volvió hacia la puerta, y Saga volvió a levantar las cejas al ver a su hermano. Decidió guardar silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Satu, ya vestida, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a los gemelos. ¿Cuál era el que ya conocía?

-¿Gemelo?- dijo Satu al verlos, pero finalmente caminó hacia Kanon- eres tú, ¿verdad?-

-Correcto- dijo Kanon, volviendo a sonreír- éste es mi hermano gemelo, Saga, con quien me confundiste-

Saga gruñó en voz baja al ser nombrado e inclinó levemente su cabeza. El gemelo mayor iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó a alguien llegar. Se volvió, y se sorprendió a ver a Aioros.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aioros?- dijo Saga en su tono serio.

-Vine a verla a ella- dijo Aioros, señalando a Satu, quien se sorprendió al ser señalada- creo que Sofi conoce a una persona a la que has estado buscando, Satu-

Satu miró con curiosidad cuando Aioros hizo un gesto para que Sofía, a quien ella reconoció como la chica que había curado sus heridas en la prisión, entrara junto con Oskar. Satu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al chico rubio con el que venía Sofi. A pesar de que estaba muy cambiado de como lo recordaba, ahora con su barba y sus lentes, no pudo dejar de reconocerlo. Había pensado en él desde que ella salió de su casa en Tampere hacía cuatro años. No, desde que él había dejado Tampere para viajar a Atenas.

-Oskar…- dijo Satu en voz baja, casi sin aliento- ¿realmente eres tú?-

-Satu…- dijo Oskar casi al mismo tiempo, reconociéndola al instante, ya que ella no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde la última vez que la vio.

-Perdón, pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Saga. Kanon se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía nada. La chica corrió hacia Oskar y lo abrazó, y éste le devolvió el abrazo. Jamás se había imaginado que encontraría a Satu en el Santuario de Athena.

-Ellos dos son hermanos- dijo Aioros rápidamente a los gemelos, quienes seguían atónitos- se han estado buscando entre ellos desde hace años-

Kanon miró a Satu mientras Oskar acariciaba su cabello y la besaba en la frente. Aioros sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar a Lydia con ese gesto de los hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasó, Satu?- dijo Oskar, una vez que se separaron- el abuelo dijo que te escapaste de casa para venir a buscarme, pero nunca llegaste conmigo-

-Cuando venía para acá, con el anillo que saqué del libro aquella vez- dijo Satu, y Oskar asintió para indicar que recordaba- encontré a un chico, un niño de diez años a quien estaban golpeando horriblemente. Y rompí mi promesa de mantener el secreto. Leí en voz alta para salvarlo. Y fue cuando ellos dos me descubrieron. Greta Neuer, y Emmanuele Bellini. Me forzaron a hacer cosas horribles. Me prometieron que me devolverían el anillo que necesitaba para encontrarte si los obedecía-

-Shhh, no llores, querida Satu- dijo Oskar con cariño a su hermana, al ver sus ojos húmedos- ya no tienes ninguna razón para seguir trabajando para ellos. Eres libre, estás a salvo con los santos de Athena, y ya me encontraste-

Satu sonrió, y levantó los ojos, para mirar al gemelo que la había estado acompañando, cuyo nombre aún no conocía pero lo deseaba saber con toda su alma. Kanon se acercó a Satu y la besó en la frente, para dejarla con su hermano a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Saga, Aioros y Sofi hicieron lo mismo. Los dos santos se retiraron: tenían que prepararse para atacar el complejo en Esparta.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion estaba escuchando los reportes de los santos de plata y planeando los últimos detalles del ataque contra el complejo de Esparta, cuando Hypnos apareció frente a él. Shion se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se relajó y le dio la bienvenida. El dios del sueño fue directo al grano.

-Ayer, antes de oscurecer, hubo un ataque a las afueras del Inframundo- le informó Hypnos rápidamente con un tono serio. Reprimió un gesto de preocupación: estaba mortificado por la idea de lo que le había pasado a su hermano- y en ese ataque, mi hermano Thanatos fue sellado-

Shion se sorprendió ante esta afirmación.

-¿Quién…?-comenzó a preguntar.

-La señorita Agatha nos informó que fue un hombre llamado Erebus- dijo Hypnos- dijo que tenía espías en el Inframundo y aquí en el Santuario-

Shion se quedó pensativo. Recordaba que, hacía unas semanas, cuando buscaban a posibles cómplices de Bellini y Greta, para encontrar a Shun y a los otros, había un hombre llamado Erebus Megalos, que había sido socio del primero.

-Creo que es la misma persona- dijo Shion, pensativo, una vez que le explicó a Hypnos sobre ese socio- nosotros también perdimos a alguien en un ataque el día de ayer. Y sabemos donde están los enemigos. Atacaremos después del mediodía-

Hypnos asintió.

-Con su permiso, maestro Shion- dijo Hypnos- enviaré a algunos espectros a ayudarlo. Mi gemelo está sellado en una cajita de oro y plata, con un cerrojo cuadrado-

-La encontraremos- prometió Shion. Hypnos desapareció.

El Patriarca llamó a Saga por medio de su cosmo, para que él dirigiera el ataque al complejo de Esparta, pues sabía que no podía confiar en Mu, en Aioros, Aioria o Afrodita para liderar el ataque. Los cuatro estaban muy afectados por lo que sucedió con Lydia, sobre todo el santo de Piscis. De hecho, ni siquiera les había informado hasta ahora lo que les había dicho Satu, porque temía que Mu los teletransportara inmediatamente hacia allá y pelearan estúpidamente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu estaba sentado en los primeros escalones del templo de Aries, luciendo un aspecto desolado. Shion había mandado a Kiki con los santos de bronce para evitar que lo molestara. El joven santo de Aries no quería saber lo que Henry era capaz de hacerle a Lydia. La última vez, Greta se había mostrado perfectamente capaz de intentar asesinarla, y no olvidaba que Henry siempre la había pretendido. Mu entrecerró los ojos. Si ese maldito le ponía las manos encima…

El santo de Aries sintió el cosmo de Saga acercándose a los Doce Templos, así que recuperó su compostura y se puso de pie.

-Mu- dijo Saga tan pronto como llegó- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Mu no respondió, solo lo miró con una expresión dolida. El santo de Géminis comprendió perfectamente lo que su compañero sentía. Si algo así le pasara a Casandra, no creía poder mantener la compostura que Mu tenía en esos momentos.

-Entiendo- dijo Saga, bajando un poco la mirada un poco. El gemelo mayor suspiró y, brevemente, le contó lo que sabían sobre la ubicación del enemigo.

-Kanon hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Mu en voz baja, volviendo a mirar a Saga- debes estar orgulloso de tu hermano-

-Lo estoy- dijo Saga. No admitiría que había estado preocupado por Kanon, pero tenía que admitir que su hermano gemelo lo había hecho bien. Se despidió de Mu y se apresuró a subir al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Afuera del Templo Norte_

Kanon se encontraba sentado fuera del templo, donde estaban Satu y su hermano. Estaba muy complacido por que Satu estaba mejor, ahora que había encontrado lo que buscaba, y que Henry y los otros no tuvieran nada para extorsionarla. No, aún tenían a su querido amigo. Y esa tarde, cuando atacaran, haría pagar a esos desgraciados los cuatro años de maltratos que había sufrido Satu con ellos.

De pronto y sin ningún aviso previo, la tierra se oscureció por completo, como si fuera de noche. El gemelo menor se puso de pie de golpe y en guardia, encendiendo su cosmo. Ya se imaginaba quienes eran los atacantes y que era lo que querían. Eso era obra de los dos dioses, Phobos y Deimos, hijos de Ares y Afrodita. Por medio de su cosmo, advirtió a los santos dorados del ataque y se puso en guardia al sentir varios cosmos acercándose hacia el templo norte.

Kanon entró al templo a toda prisa, y corrió a buscar a Satu.

-¿Gemelo?- dijo Satu, sorprendida al verlo con una expresión peligrosa en su rostro- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

-Nos están atacando, pequeña- dijo Kanon, señalando su habitación- vayan los dos ahí. Activaré el laberinto para detener a los enemigos. Así nadie les podrá hacer daño-

Oskar no entendió lo que dijo Kanon, pero Satu lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a su propio cuarto, seguidos del menor de los gemelos. Éste encendió su cosmo, formando el laberinto de nuevo en el exterior. Además, creó una copia de sí mismo para dar la cara a los enemigos. Satu lo miró, impresionada del poder del gemelo.

-No tengas miedo, Satu- dijo Kanon, aún con sus ojos cerrados, muy concentrado en su laberinto- esos malditos tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de acercarse a ti-

Satu sonrió levemente, aunque aún estaba asustada. Oskar, por su parte, los miró alternadamente con curiosidad, entendiendo mucho más de los que ellos dos creían.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion estaba hablando con Saga en su despacho cuando sintieron los cosmos de los enemigos muy cerca del templo norte y también sintieron la advertencia de Kanon. El santo de Géminis frunció el entrecejo.

-Esos malditos insisten en entrar al Santuario y…- siseó Saga y encendiendo su cosmo.

-Es una distracción- lo interrumpió Shion, volviéndose a Saga- si sospechan que estamos preparándonos para ir por Lydia, esto debe ser una distracción para que nos retrasemos- entrecerró los ojos- quizá tengamos que darnos prisa-

-Pensaba llevar conmigo a Kanon, Milo, Camus y Shura- dijo Saga- pero Kanon estará ocupado repeliendo esta agresión-

El Patriarca se quedó pensativo. Caminó de un lado a otro de su despacho.

-Quizá deberías llevar a Milo, a Camus y a Shura- dijo Shion, pensativo- llevarás también a Argol y a Shaina, que son algunos de los santos de plata más fuertes-

Saga asintió.

-¿Mu y los otros…?- comenzó a decir el santo de Géminis.

-Ellos están fuera de discusión, Saga- dijo Shion en un tono severo- les pediré que estén preparados, en caso de que sea necesario que te acompañen. Irán contigo algunos espectros de Hades. Hypnos vino a verme, dijo que Thanatos fue sellado por uno de los sirvientes de Phobos y Deimos. Ellos…-

Pero se interrumpió. Un terrible y enorme cosmo, el de un dios, se manifestó demasiado cerca del templo norte. Saga sintió un escalofrío. Kanon estaba defendiéndolo solo. Y algo malo estaba a punto de pasarle a su gemelo.

-Enviaré a Aioria y a Mu a ayudar a tu hermano- dijo Shion, adivinando sus pensamientos- reúnete con Milo, Camus y Shura, y prepárense a ayudarlos también. Apresúrate-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos regresó a Giudecca y, tras explicar a Hades lo que había hablando con Shion en el Santuario, el rey del Inframundo aceptó inmediatamente enviar a Minos y a un grupo de espectros bajo sus órdenes a ayudar a los santos a atacar y, de ser posible, liberar a Thanatos.

-Señor Hades- dijo Agatha de pronto, quien había estado escuchando el reporte de pie junto a la reina Perséfone. Su mano había sido curada por la misma Perséfone, y le habían prestado uno de sus vestidos- por favor, permítame ir también-

-No, señorita, ni hablar- dijo Hypnos antes de que Hades hablara- mi hermano se dejó sellar por ti, así que entenderás que yo jamás te dejaría ponerte en peligro. Thanatos sin dudar me tiraría de cabeza a lo más profundo del tártaro si lo permito-

Agatha sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar a Hypnos hablar sobre su gemelo. Elizabeth, al ver esto, sonrió levemente y se inclinó a Hades.

-Quizá deberían dejarla ir- dijo Elizabeth en voz alta- si mi señor Hades estuviera en el mismo predicamento que Thanatos, yo también querría ir-

-Mi señora, yo…- comenzó Hypnos.

-Quizá puedo ayudar- dijo Agatha, interrumpiendo a Hypnos de manera insistente- cuando vivía, estudié mucho tiempo sobre la geografía de Grecia gracias a mi maestro, Arquímedes. Aunque sé que la estructura metálica que se encuentra en los bancos del río Eurotas es nueva, conozco bien el cauce de ese río y sus afluentes. Les puedo decir que ángulo de la estructura es más frágil para romper-

Hypnos miró de Agatha a Hades con una expresión que no quería que la chica se moviera del Inframundo, y éste miró de regreso al dios del sueño, y luego a su esposa. El rey del Inframundo suspiró, derrotado, y tomó la mano de su reina entre las suyas.

-Muy bien. Agatha puede ir con Minos y los otros espectros- dijo Hades por fin, para total desesperación de Hypnos, que no quería desperdiciar el sacrificio que su gemelo había hecho por ella- pero…- hizo una pausa- con una sola condición: Violate debe acompañar a Agatha todo el tiempo y protegerla-

Agatha sonrió ampliamente y asintió, aceptando las condiciones.

-Vayan entonces- dijo Hades por fin- los santos de Athena ya deben estar en camino-

x-x-x

 _Ruinas del templo norte_

Kanon había defendido el templo con todo su poder y su cosmo contra los hombres que lo atacaban. No cejó en ningún momento, y ya había vencido a casi todos los enemigos cuando de pronto lo sintió. El cosmo de un dios. No sabía si era Phobos o Deimos, pero sabía que era uno de esos dos.

-Oh, rayos…- dijo Kanon entre dientes. Nada de eso le gustaba ni un poco.

Lo que siguió fue una gran sacudida que se sintió horrible. Como un terremoto. Las paredes y el techo, toda la estructura del templo, comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Kanon se mantuvo firme intentando proteger el templo, pero no pudo detener a un dios. El templo cayó en pedazos sobre ellos, y el gemelo por fin rompió su concentración.

Kanon sintió los escombros caer sobre él y tumbarlo al suelo. Algunos trozos cayeron sobre su cabeza, causándole un corte en la frente, y sus ojos se nublaron al caer su propia sangre sobre ellos. Finalmente intentó abrir un portal a otra dimensión para salvar a Satu y a su hermano, pero el malvado dios se lo impidió, golpeando con fuerza de nuevo el sitio donde se encontraba él. Cuando estaba ahí tumbado, incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos ante la sangre y el dolor causado por el divino ataque, su cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas, Kanon sintió una pequeña mano aferrándose a la suya.

-Satu…- susurró Kanon, aún sin poder abrir los ojos, pero sintiendo el olor de la chica muy cerca de él. Estiró sus brazos y la encontró, ovillada cerca de él, y sintió un trozo de escombro sobre su espalda. Se arrastró hacia ella con los codos y rodillas, quitó los escombros que la cubrían y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Gemelo…- escuchó la voz de Satu cerca de él. Se escuchaba débil y dolida.

-Kanon, Satu- dijo el gemelo menor en un tono cansado. No sabía porqué, pero en ese momento le pareció importante decírselo- me llamo Kanon…-

-Kanon…- escuchó la voz de la chica pronunciar su nombre con cariño, mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su camisa mugrienta.

Se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes. ¿Porqué no se lo había dicho? Si él confiaba en ella. Pero ahora tenían cosas más urgentes en que pensar. Sintió su cabeza dando vueltas, y la conciencia era cada vez más difícil de mantener. Se acercó a la chica, hundió sus labios en los cabellos rubios con ternura, y ya no supo de sí.

Cuando Mu y Aioria llegaron a ayudarlo a los restos del templo, solo encontraron las ruinas del templo. Encontraron a Oskar herido entre los escombros, pero Kanon y Satu habían desaparecido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Me esconderé en un búnker para que no me maten. Ah, y a **Misao-CG** , le dejé unas aspirinas junto con este capítulo, las vas a necesitar! En otras noticias, buenas esta vez, ya terminé el fic de Poseidón. Yei. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	10. X: El Complejo Espartano

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

X: EL COMPLEJO ESPARTANO

 _Complejo junto al río Eurotas, Esparta_

Lydia había sido devuelta al pequeño cuarto, donde estaba encerrada junto con Christoffer. La chica ya había intentado librarse de ese sitio varias veces, pero había sido vencida una y otra vez por el enorme cosmo de ese hombre llamado Erebus, que ni siquiera la dejaba ponerse de pie. Y cada vez que fallaba en escapar, maldecía al hombre por lo bajo. Había visto al hombre llegar, la primera vez que vio a Henry ahí, y llevar un cofrecito de oro y plata, y se preguntaba que tendría en su interior.

La chica se había resignado a que no podía escapar de esa manera, así que decidió ocupar su tiempo ayudando al pobre chico que estaba preso con ella. Encontró varios trozos de tela vieja en el viejo closet, y con sus hábiles manos hizo varios jirones para vendar sus heridas. Un trozo grande fue usado por ella para envolver el tórax del chico, pues Lydia notó que tenía dos costillas rotas con la patada que le habían dado.

-Gracias, Lydia- dijo Christoffer en voz baja, una vez que la chica hubo terminado de vendarlo- no entiendo como puedes ser tan buena conmigo, sobre todo cuando yo participé en el ataque contra tu Santuario junto con Satu-

-No digas eso- dijo Lydia, terminando de vendar el tórax del chico- los culpables son Henry y sus aliados. Ustedes dos no tuvieron la culpa de nada-

Christoffer sonrió levemente. Una vez que Lydia terminó, la puerta se abrió, y de nuevo se trataba de Henry.

-Buenas tardes, mi querida Lydia- dijo Henry, haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco como única respuesta- creo que te interesarán las noticias que tengo para ti-

-Antes de eso, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿no está tu novio aquí contigo?- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa astuta- mejor llámalo para que te proteja, si no quieres que te deje como queso gruyere con mis rosas negras-

Henry la ignoró y señaló a Christoffer.

-Tengo noticias para ti, Christoffer. Pronto su amiga Satu va a venir a acompañarnos- dijo Henry en un tono malicioso, haciendo palidecer al chico- y, al parecer también uno de los gemelos del Santuario. Tu amiga va a pagar por habernos traicionado-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, e inmediatamente pensó en Kanon. Seguramente había intentado con todas sus fuerzas proteger a Satu, y por ello lo habían vencido.

-No sé que planeas hacer, Henry, pero…- comenzó a decir Lydia.

-Nuestros amos quieren la esfera de Arquímedes, Lydia- dijo Henry, interrumpiéndola- y tú eres nuestra moneda de cambio para obtenerla. Aunque no es como que te vamos a regresar cuando nos la entreguen-

Lydia entrecerró los ojos.

-No te la entregarán, creí que ya habías aprendido la lección- dijo Lydia con firmeza- ya viste lo que pasó cuando amenazaste a la novia de mi hermano Aioros. Ni siquiera por ella se atrevió a traicionar a Athena. No lo harán, Henry-

Henry se encogió de hombros.

-No importa- dijo Henry, tomándola por el mentón- te tengo a ti, y hay varias cosas que tengo en mente para hacer contigo- Lydia se soltó de él moviendo su cabeza, e intentó morderle la mano, pero Henry logró retirar su mano a tiempo- pareces una inofensiva pecesita, pero sí que eres una pequeña piraña, Lydia. Combinarás perfectamente con las lampreas del estanque-

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándola nuevamente encerrada junto con el chico rubio, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucedió, Christoffer?- dijo Lydia al verlo tan alterado- ¿porqué estás tan preocupado?-

-No sabes que son las lampreas, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico, y Lydia sacudió la cabeza- son anguilas carnívoras. Si entras a ese estanque, demoran tu carne pedazo a pedazo, hasta que solo quedan los huesos…-

Lydia palideció.

-¿Tienen un… estanque así aquí?- preguntó la chica, llevándose las manos a la boca, y Christoffer asintió- por los dioses…-

x-x-x

 _Septimo piso, Complejo junto al río Eurotas_

Henry y Erebus se habían reunido en el último piso del complejo. El segundo bebía casualmente una copa de vino mientras hablaban.

-No sé que es lo que te atrae en esa mocosa, Henry- dijo Erebus, fastidiado- es bonita, pero ya estoy cansado de mantenerla a raya. Es gruñona e irreverente. Deberías darle una lección de una vez por todas-

-Paciencia, Erebus- dijo Henry en un tono despreocupado- ya aprenderá su lugar. Una vez que obtengamos la esfera, la haré mía y la pondré en su sitio-

-Deberías hacerlo ahora- insistió Erebus tras beber un poco más de vino- asegurarte pronto de que el santo de Athena no la haya estropeado para ti-

-No lo hizo, estoy seguro- dijo Henry sin dejar de sonreír- los santos de Athena tienen una cosa muy aburrida llamada "honor". Estoy seguro de que no se atrevería a hacerlo hasta que Lydia fuera mayor de edad-

-Con mayor razón- dijo Erebus- así podrías restregarle en la cara que la hiciste tuya, y destruirás no solo su cosmo, sino su mente-

Henry sonrió. No le desagradaba ni un poco la sugerencia de su compañero. Finalmente, ambos se pusieron de pie. Erebus dejó la copa de vino a un lado, sobre una mesita.

-Démonos prisa, Erebus- dijo Henry- no querrás perderte el espectáculo que hemos preparado en el patio con los recién llegados-

Erebus se echó a reír y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Ruinas del templo norte, Santuario de Athena_

Saga se apresuró a ir al templo norte, acompañado de otros santos dorados, incluyendo el mismo Patriarca. Se sorprendieron al encontrar solo escombros de lo que había sido el templo norte. No había rastro de Kanon o de Satu. Habían encontrado entre las rocas a Oskar, el amigo de Sofi, y rápidamente Aioros lo llevó a la enfermería del Santuario.

-Kanon…- dijo Saga en voz baja, parpadeando sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, y después se volvió hacia Mu y Aioria- ¿qué sucedió aquí?-

-De seguro tú también lo sentiste, Saga- dijo Aioria- uno de esos dos malvados dioses se atrevió a entrar al Santuario y atacó el templo, destruyéndolo hasta los cimientos. No había nada que hacer. Kanon no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar-

Saga frunció el entrecejo. Eso sonó horrible. Pero no, sabía que Kanon estaría bien. Ellos estaban conectados por un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier hermano. Eran gemelos. Y podía sentir que su hermano estaba herido, débil quizá, pero que estaba vivo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, maestro- dijo Saga con un tono urgente, volviéndose hacia Shion- no solo es Lydia, sino Satu y Kanon están allá. Además, los espectros de Hades ya deben haber llegado-

-Lo sé- dijo Shion, y miró a Mu y a Aioria- vayan ustedes dos con él. Creo que será mejor que sean ustedes, después de todo. Tienen derecho a ir por Lydia-

Aioria y Mu asintieron y agradecieron a Shion. Saga suspiró, abriendo un portal a otra dimensión, listo para dirigirse al río Eurotas y buscar a sus enemigos.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Estás segura de esto, Violate?- dijo Agatha, alzando las cejas._

 _-Segurísima- dijo la espectro, guiñando un ojo y poniendo las manos en sus caderas- esconderme en las sombras es mi especialidad. Lo he hecho cientos de veces. Incluso he protegido al señor Hades-_

 _-Confía en ella, Agatha- le dijo Perséfone- Violate es una excelente guardaespaldas. Estará oculta en tu sombra, y saldrá a pelear cuando te encuentres en peligro y la llames-_

 _-Pero…- comenzó Agatha. Algo no le gustaba de ese plan- quiere decir que, si la situación lo amerita, ¿te vas a sacrificar por mi?-_

 _-¿Porqué no?- dijo Violate, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

 _-No, Violate, eso no- dijo Perséfone antes de que Agatha contestara- tu tarea es solo proteger a Agatha. Nada más. Si algo malo te pasa, Aiacos nos va a hacer papilla, ¿no es así?-_

 _Violate no contestó. Bajó la mirada disimuladamente, para intentar ocultar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Perséfone se echó a reír, y Agatha sonrió levemente, olvidando momentáneamente su preocupación._

 _-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Agatha._

 _Violate asintió y, con un movimiento rápido, desapareció, introduciéndose a la sombra de la chica griega. Agatha se miró, sin notar nada extraño, y sonrió. Antes de partir, Hypnos puso algo en sus manos. Un guante de color negro._

 _-Toma esto- dijo Hypnos, poniéndole el guante en la mano izquierda- este guante te permitirá abrir cualquier caja sellada. Y Agatha-_

 _-¿Sí?- dijo la chica._

 _-Por favor, libera a mi hermano- dijo Hypnos en un tono que intentaba disimular su tristeza._

 _La chica sonrió._

 _-Lo haré, señor Hypnos- dijo Agatha._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Orilla del río Eurotas, a 200 metros del complejo_

Minos de Griffin dirigía el avance contra el complejo, seguido de sus fieles espectros y de Agatha, en cuya sombra iba oculta Violate de Behemoth. El complejo que estaba frente a ellos era muy moderno, metálico, de forma cuadrada, el cual era impresionante a la vista de quien lo miraba. Alrededor había una reja con púas, no muros ni otra defensa. Los ojos hábiles de la chica escudriñaron la terrible estructura, escoltada por otros dos espectros cuando lo hacían. En su mente, midió los ángulos e inclinaciones de algunas de las paredes. Una vez que terminó de examinarla y regresó a donde Minos y los otros espectros estaban esperando, estaba sonriendo. Había encontrado una gran debilidad en una de las paredes del complejo.

-¿Está segura, señorita Agatha?- dijo Minos, sorprendido que Agatha le haya señalado el ángulo más lejano de la estructura como su punto débil. A sus ojos, no tenía mucha lógica nada de lo que ella decía, pero Minos sabía perfectamente que Agatha había sido alumna de uno de los más grandes sabios de la antigua Grecia, y no solo era matemático sino también estratega en la defensa de la ciudad de Siracusa. Ella debía saber tanto como él.

-Matemáticamente hablando, hay un fallo en esa parte de la estructura, un ángulo mal aplicado en la construcción- explicó Agatha- un golpe de regular intensidad en ese punto tumbaría la pared del complejo-

-Bah- dijo uno de los espectros, en un tono tan incrédulo que parecía incluso insultante para la chica- uno pensaría que la parte más débil del complejo es la que está más cerca del río-

-Por favor, señor Minos, confíe en mí- dijo la chica, ignorando al otro espectro. Minos la miró, y asintió levemente.

-Haremos lo que indicó la señorita Agatha- dijo Minos en voz alta, dirigiéndose a sus espectros- ¡prepárense para atacar la pared más lejana de la estructura!-

Agatha sonrió, aliviada de que el juez la hubiera escuchado, y los espectros se apresuraron a obedecer sus órdenes. No había tiempo que perder. El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza. Thanatos estaba cerca.

x-x-x

 _Patio central, Complejo junto al río Eurotas, Esparta_

Kanon despertó de pronto dentro de una celda. Olía a moho y humedad, y por un momento, el gemelo menor pensó que estaba de regreso en Cabo Sunion. Un escalofrío lo recorrió ante la idea, pero pronto recordó que Saga no sería capaz de volver a hacer algo así. Fue consciente de que estrechaba a alguien en sus brazos, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Satu estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ambos habían sido atacados en el templo norte en el Santuario, que fue destruido, y Kanon la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas para no perderla. Una fuerte presión divina les había robado el aliento y la consciencia, además de algunos golpes. El gemelo menor se cercioró de que Satu estuviera bien, después pasó sus dedos por por los cabellos de ella, y se levantó suavemente para poder mirar alrededor.

La celda en la que estaban daba hacia un patio relativamente amplio, en cuyo centro había un enorme estanque, formado quizá por filtraciones del río cercano. Sobre el estanque había cuatro columnas de metal, con varias cuerdas y poleas entre ellas. Las aguas del estanque estaban en calma. Kanon frunció el entrecejo, y volvió a aferrar a Satu contra él. Ya sabía exactamente donde estaban y porqué los habían llevado ahí. Tenían que salir de ahí de inmediato. Le desagradaba la idea de huir, pero no quería que Satu estuviera ni un minuto más tan cerca del origen de todas sus pesadillas.

Kanon se levantó y se dispuso a abrir un portal a otra dimensión, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una fuerte presión cayó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Aferró a Satu con una mano, mientras con la otra se apoyó en el suelo, tratando en vano de ponerse de pie. No pudo. Ese cosmo era muy fuerte y, por alguna razón, no lo dejaba usar el suyo. Incluso le comprimía las costillas y impedía respirar. Eso era un ataque, muy parecido a su propio laberinto. Al sentir la misma presión, Satu abrió los ojos y, al darse cuenta de donde estaba, emitió un grito ahogado, aferrándose a la camisa de Kanon.

Dos hombres se acercaron a los barrotes de la celda. A uno de ellos Kanon lo conocía, pues ya lo había visto dos veces: hacía casi un año, cuando Lydia fue por primera vez al Santuario, y hacía unas semanas en la ciudad subterránea de Catania. Henry. Al otro hombre no lo conocía. Era un hombre enorme, mucho más alto que él, que parecía ser griego, y tenía una expresión demasiado desagradable en el rostro. Él era quien mantenía esa presión y bloqueaba su propio cosmo.

-Satu, querida- dijo Henry, viendo que la chica se había levantado y ocultado detrás de Kanon, quien con mucha dificultad se volvió a poner de pie- ¿no estás agradecida con nosotros por rescatarte del Santuario de Athena? Espero que no te hayan lastimado…-

Kanon sintió que Satu se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza con una expresión nerviosa. El gemelo miró a los dos recién llegado con verdadero odio.

-Parece que Satu no está muy feliz de vernos, Henry- dijo el otro hombre.

-Se nota, Erebus, quizá es el calor- dijo Henry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada- a lo mejor quiere tomar un pequeño chapuzón…- añadió señalando el estanque, y Satu se aferró con más fuerza a Kanon.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Kanon en voz alta, enfurecido, haciendo que los dos se volvieran a él- ¡déjenla en paz!-

-No te preocupes, santo de Athena- dijo Henry, sonriendo con malignidad- no tocaremos uno solo de sus cabellos, pero de igual manera será severamente castigada por su traición-

x-x-x

 _Fuera del complejo junto al río Eurotas_

El portal a otra dimensión se abrió fuera del complejo. Estaba protegido por el cosmo maligno de los dioses Phobos y Deimos, y Saga no pudo abrir el portal en el interior. Pero el santo de Géminis había elegido un buen lugar para aparecer, pues rápidamente ellos se encontraron con el grupo de espectros de Hades, liderados por Minos. El juez de Hades les explicó rápidamente el plan de Agatha, y los santos estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudar.

-Podríamos enviar a algunos espectros a atacar la entrada del lado del río, como una distracción- dijo Saga, tras meditar un poco la situación- su ataque distraerá la atención de los enemigos, y no creerán que los atacaremos del otro lado…-

-El santo de Athena tiene razón- dijo Agatha a Minos- esa es una buena estrategia-

-De acuerdo- dijo Minos finalmente- mis espectros atacarán el frente del complejo, junto con los santos de plata, y con Milo, Camus y Shura- Saga asintió al escuchar eso- el resto atacaremos este muro, el cual la señorita Agatha indica que es el más débil del complejo-

-Perfecto- dijo Saga, mirando a los santos que iban con él- ya escucharon a Minos. No tenemos tiempo que perder-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion explicó a Saori todo lo que había ocurrido esas últimas horas, lo cual horrorizó a la joven diosa. Si bien estaba preocupada por Lydia y la había buscado incesantemente con su cosmo, confirmando la información que Satu les había dado, y después había sentido el cosmo de Phobos cerca del templo norte.

-Que bueno que dejaste ir a Mu y a Aioria, Shion- dijo Saori finalmente- ambos merecían su oportunidad de darle su merecido a Henry por todo lo que ha hecho-

Shion asintió, un poco preocupado. Él mismo estaba deseoso de ir a pelear también, al igual que el resto de los santos de Athena. Que esos dioses y sus seguidores, descaradamente entraran al Santuario de Athena en repetidas ocasiones, sin ningún permiso, e hicieran destrozos era imperdonable.

Fuera del despacho, en la antesala del templo, estaban Casandra y Kostas, a quienes Saga había llevado ahí antes de partir a su misión, y Cathy. Saori salió a verlas, y la chica escocesa se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Saori- dijo Cathy- ¿sabes si hubo alguna noticia de Esparta?-

-Ninguna aún, Cathy- dijo Saori, sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- pero no te preocupas, ellos estarán bien, y volverán pronto. No van a perder-

-¿Señorita Athena?- dijo Kostas- ¿mi papá fue a pelear?- Saori asintió, sonriendo con ternura al pequeño- entonces van a ganar, Cathy, no te preocupes- añadió con seguridad.

Cathy sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Tienes razón, _bonnie lad_ \- dijo Cathy.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Aioros sonrió tristemente. Había insistido a acompañar a Sofi mientras atendía a su amigo Oskar. No sabía que había pasado con Kanon y con Satu, pero sabía que Saga y los otros ya habían ido a atacar el complejo en Esparta. Él había deseado ir también por su hermana, pero decidió quedarse con Sofi, quien estaba muy preocupada por su amigo. Aioros la observó atentamente mientras ella curaba las heridas de su amigo con una expresión cansada.

-¿Sabes algo, Sofi?- dijo Aioros cuando la chica terminó, mientras que él la tomaba de los hombros- no te pareces ni un poco a la hermanita de Oskar-

-Ni siquiera un poco- dijo Sofi- pero él mismo lo dijo-

-Quizá le recuerdas a Satu porque tienes la misma habilidad de meterte en problemas- dijo Aioros, besándola en la mejilla.

Sofi sonrió tristemente y asintió. Vencida por el sueño, ya que llevaba más de un día y medio sin dormir, Sofi se dejó caer rendida en una camilla vacía de la enfermería. Aioros la besó en la mejilla, y la chica sonrió en sueños.

Aioros se volvió a Oskar. El chico había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así como otras heridas. Sofi le había dicho que no estaba en peligro, y que solo necesitaba descansar. El santo de Sagitario sonrió. Desde hacía unos meses, cuando Oskar lo había acompañado y apoyado al estar Sofi en peligro por su descompensación, Aioros se sentía en deuda con él. Le daba mucha pena. Apenas se había reunido con su hermana tras años de búsqueda, y justo ahora se la arrebataban de nuevo.

Frunció el entrecejo. No lo permitiría. Sabía que las cosas no se quedarían así.

Aioros se sentó sobre la camilla donde estaba dormida Sofi, y ésta se levantó unos momentos, sonriéndole, para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de él. El santo le pasó los dedos por los cabellos con cariño mientras ella se volvía a dormir. Aioros suspiró, y miró hacia el techo. Tenía que confiar en que Mu y en Aioria lo lograrían. Pronto Lydia estaría de regreso con ellos.

x-x-x

 _Séptimo Piso del Complejo, Esparta_

-Señor Megalos, el señor Northumberland manda decir que los preparativos para la demostración de esta noche están completos- dijo el hombre con armadura negra.

-Supongo que Henry disfrutará mucho lo que está a punto de suceder- dijo Erebus con una sonrisa- castigar a esa tonta de Satu por traicionarlos, y asustar lo bastante a la mocosa para que se comporte-

-Hay otra cosa, señor Megalos- dijo el hombre en la armadura- hubo un ataque, un gran grupo de espectros y santos de Athena están atacando la puerta principal, junto al río-

Erebus sonrió maléficamente

-Esa pared es la parte mejor fortificada del complejo- dijo Erebus echándose a reír- envía a un grupo de sombras a la puerta principal y al patio central, pues supongo que Henry no querrá interrupciones con su diversión-

El hombre se inclinó y se apresuró a seguir sus instrucciones.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

Afrodita había recogido los fragmentos de la máscara dorada rota de Lydia. Los había vuelto a guardar en una bolsa de tela, y los colocó en uno de los muebles de la sala del doceavo templo, junto con un ramillete de doce rosas rojas. Suspiró lleno de tristeza. No pasó mucho tiempo así, pues sintió un cosmo bien conocido detrás suyo.

-Largo de aquí, Death Mask- dijo el santo de Piscis en un tono fastidiado.

-No te preocupes por mí, Afro, solo voy al templo del Patriarca para ver si puedo ofrecerme voluntario como refuerzo para ir a Esparta- dijo Death Mask.

Afrodita gruñó como respuesta. Caminó hacia la mesa del comedor y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Abrió la bolsita de tela tristemente y la vació sobre la mesa. Pasó los dedos sobre los fragmentos de la máscara.

Death Mask puso los ojos en blanco. Afrodita era su mejor amigo entre los dorados, pero ¿tenía que ser tan sentimental? A veces le daban náuseas. Pero era su amigo, y necesitaba apoyo moral. O algo por el estilo. El santo de Cáncer respiró hondo y se acercó a Afrodita, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No te atormentes, amigo- dijo Death Mask- hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Si ella se hubiera quedado dentro del Santuario, el desenlace hubiera sido el mismo-

-Yo le di la orden de salir e intentar ayudar al chico- dijo Afrodita, cabizbajo- no me imaginé…-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Death Mask- hiciste lo correcto. Deja de abatirte. Pronto regresará la mocosa, ya verás. No tienes tanta suerte-

Afrodita sonrió levemente. Death Mask tenía la medalla de oro en insensibilidad, pero en algunas contadas ocasiones (contadas con los dedos de una mano) podía llegar a aparentar un ser humano decente.

-Kanon tenía razón- dijo Afrodita finalmente- yo… reaccioné mal, porque se trataba de Lydia-

El santo de Cáncer alzó las cejas.

-Supongo que podrás disculparte con Kanon cuando regrese- dijo Death Mask, y le dio otra palmada- vamos, quita esa cara. El maestro dijo que nos preparemos, en caso de que se requieran refuerzos-

El santo de Piscis suspiró y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Pared más lejana del complejo, Esparta_

Minos sonrió ampliamente al ver el resultado de su ataque. Agatha había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Con uno de sus ataques más leves, sin siquiera necesitar encender su cosmo, la pared cedió, dejando un enorme hueco en ella. Minos, Mu y Aioria entraron por el hueco en la pared, seguidos de Saga.

-Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?- dijo Minos- ¿nos dividimos?-

-Siento el cosmo de Kanon cerca del centro del complejo- dijo Saga, intentando ocultar lo más que pudo el tono preocupado en su voz.

-El cosmo de Lydia está en el quito piso- dijo Mu, señalando hacia arriba- del lado del río-

-No siento el cosmo del señor Thanatos- dijo Minos a su vez, y se volvió a Agatha. La chica respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, imaginando el complejo.

-Si tuviera que adivinar- dijo Agatha en voz baja- sería que tienen el cofre con el señor Thanatos en el séptimo piso del complejo, del lado del río. Es la zona mejor protegida, y una de las más complicadas de acceder-

-Bien, creo que ya sabemos que hacer- dijo Saga finalmente- Minos y Agatha irán al séptimo piso. Aioria y Mu irán al quinto piso por Lydia, y yo me dirigiré al centro del complejo por Kanon. Al final de esto, nos encontraremos aquí-

Los demás asintieron y se apresuraron. Saga hizo lo mismo. Estaba muy preocupado por Kanon.

x-x-x

 _Quinto piso del complejo_

Lydia había logrado romper a patadas el cerrojo de la pequeña habitación en la que ella y Christoffer estaban encerrados. Una vez que abrió la puerta y verificó que no había nadie en el pasillo, la chica ayudó a Christoffer a levantarse.

-Vamos, Christoffer- dijo Lydia, tirando de su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- siento el cosmo de Mu y de Aioria, deben estar atacando el complejo en este momento. Tenemos una oportunidad de escapar-

-No, señorita, será mejor que usted se vaya y me deje atrás- dijo Christoffer tristemente, sin siquiera intentar levantarse- no puedo caminar, solo la retrasaría-

-No digas tonterías, yo…- comenzó a decir Lydia, pero se volvió al sentir un cosmo. Henry estaba de un lado del pasillo, acompañado de otros dos hombres, y Erebus del otro.

"Maldita sea…", pensó Lydia.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, querida?- dijo Henry, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa torcida- si te queríamos invitar a presenciar un espectáculo que nunca has visto-

Lydia iba a responder, pero el cosmo de Erebus la hizo caer nuevamente al suelo de rodillas por el peso del mismo. Christoffer, por su parte, herido como estaba, simplemente cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Lydia, frustrada de no poder pelear por ese sucio truco- ¡deja de hacer eso!-

Henry no dejó de sonreír. La tomó de los brazos para forzarla a levantarse, y la empujó contra la pared. Sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Lydia intentó empujarlo para alejarlo, pero Henry la tomó de las manos y se lo impidió, y con su otra mano la tomó por la barbilla. Con una sonrisa llena de lascivia, se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído.

-No creas que no sé que tu novio está aquí- le dijo Henry al oído- esta noche, después de destruir a todos los santos que han venido, voy a hacerte lo que él ha sido demasiado cobarde para hacer, mi dulce Lydia. Pero primero te voy a mostrar que va a pasar contigo si vuelves a desobedecer-

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la obligó a poner las manos en la espalda y la hizo bajar al patio. El otro hombre, Erebus, tras hacer una señal a los dos hombres para que llevaran a Christoffer tras Henry, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias, **karla** , por tu review. Muchas gracias a todos. Les mando un gran abrazo.

Abby L.


	11. XI: Últimas Líneas

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

XI: ULTIMAS LÍNEAS

 _Patio central_

Lydia y Christoffer fueron arrastrados hacia el área descubierta en el centro del complejo. La chica palideció casi tanto como el adolescente. Henry sonrió al ver su expresión de horror de Lydia, pensando que así la pondría en su sitio y dejaría de resistirse a él.

Una vez que llegaron al patio del complejo, Henry ordenó a dos de los hombres que abrieran la celda donde estaban Kanon y Satu. Erebus no estaba ahí, pero aún se sentía el peso de su cosmo, impidiendo al gemelo menor usar el suyo. Kanon se colocó delante de Satu, impidiendo se que le acercaran al menos por unos momentos. Dos de los hombres, acompañados de una mujer enorme, los separaron y arrastraron a Kanon fuera de la celda. Otros dos hombres sacaron a Satu a rastras.

Kanon no pudo hacer nada mientras los dos hombres le ataban un par de correas de cuero en las muñecas. Le habían quitado su camisa, y le habían arrancado sin mayor cuidado los protectores de sus piernas y zapatos, incluso desgarrando partes de su ropa. Ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Satu se lo había explicado a todo detalle. La chica estaba a unos pasos de él, detenida por dos hombres por los brazos, intentando soltarse.

-Gemelo…- dijo Satu en voz baja- por favor, Henry, detén esto-

Kanon comenzó a sentirse impaciente. No podía defenderse o atacar: el cosmo de Erebus cubría todo el patio desde algún punto el la estructura, bloqueando su propio cosmo. Henry había bajado, arrastrando con él a Lydia, y otros dos hombres llevaron a Christoffer contra su voluntad.

-Basta, no lo golpeen- dijo Satu, intentando alzar la voz y soltarse de sus enemigos para ir hacia Kanon. Comenzó a sollozar amargamente- gemelo…-

En ese momento, Kanon estaba demasiado lastimado como para pelear y defenderse. Aún así, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Satu.

-Me llamo Kanon, niña- dijo el gemelo en voz baja, con animo de calmar los sollozos de Satu- no llores…-

-Por favor, Henry, por favor, deja ir a Kanon- pidió Satu entre sollozos, volviéndose a Henry- no lo lastimes, fui yo quien los traicionó, castígame a mí…-

Henry se echó a reír.

-Lo sé, Satu- dijo Henry en un tono infantil, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña- no lo estoy castigando a él, mocosa. Te estoy castigando a ti por tu fracaso y por tu traición. Espero que te hayas despedido de él-

Henry hizo una señal a sus hombres, y estos comenzaron a tirar de las poleas. El gemelo fue suspendido en el aire con las cuerdas, justo sobre el centro del estanque de las lampreas, para horror de Satu. El joven santo pendía inerte sobre el estanque gracias a las cuerdas, sin poder hacer ningún esfuerzo por moverse, librarse o encender su cosmo.

-¡Kanon!- gritaron Satu y Lydia al mismo tiempo. Henry se volvió de nuevo a la chica rubia y puso algo en sus manos. Su libro, el cual habían traído junto con ellos desde el Santuario de Athena.

-Tienes una sola oportunidad. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para salvar su vida, Satu- dijo Henry, dejando el libro en manos de la chica. Satu miró alternadamente el libro y a Kanon.

-No, eso no… no puedo- sollozó Satu- no puedo encerrarlo, se lo prometí-

Henry sonrió maléficamente, e hizo una señal. Los hombres tiraron de las cuerdas, y el cuerpo de Kanon se hundió hasta las rodillas en el estanque. El gemelo menor cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque de esas anguilas.

-¡No!- gritó Satu, llorando- ¡sácalo! por favor, por favor-

-Lee en voz alta, Satu- insistió Henry- lee y enciérralo, o tendrás que observarlo morir-

Kanon abrió los ojos para mirarla, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver a Satu así de asustada. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, pues de pronto sintió un horrible dolor en su pantorrilla. Era terrible. Como si mil pequeños cuchillos se encajaran en su piel y lo quemaran por dentro. El gemelo apretó los ojos y se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar de dolor, pues sabía que Satu lo estaba mirando, y no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Los hombres lo sacaron del agua y volvieron a suspenderlo sobre el estanque, aún con una de esas anguilas adherida a su pantorrilla y enredada a su pierna. El horrible animal se desprendió y volvió a caer al estanque.

-Vamos, vamos, Satu- dijo Henry, mirándola de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír- se te está acabando el tiempo…-

Satu miró a Kanon, y éste la miró de vuelta. El gemelo estaba lastimado, apretando los dientes de dolor, y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a la chica, pero al final le guiñó un ojo. Satu parpadeó, intentando entender lo que Kanon quería decirle.

-Bien, ya que no vas a salvarlo…- comenzó Henry.

Satu entendió. La chica sacudió los hombros, librándose de los dos hombres que la sostenían, y abrió su libro. Tomó aire y volvió a mirar al gemelo.

"Kanon", el nombre del gemelo menor resonó en su mente.

- _La bruja Suyettar convenció a Kerttu de ir a lavarse la cara en el río cercano_ \- leyó Kerttu- _una vez que estuvieron ahí, Suyettar ordenó a la joven que le ayudara a mojar su cara con agua, y cuando el agua tocó los ojos de la bruja, ésta comenzó a decir "tu linda cara será mía, y mi feo rostro será tu apariencia". Y así, Suyettar le robó a Kerttu su hermosa apariencia, dejándola con el feo rostro de la bruja-_

Mientras leía la historia, Kanon desapareció de sobre el estanque, y quedó plasmado en una ilustración en el libro de Satu. La chica intentó en vano reprimir las lágrimas al verlo así y, tras pasar los dedos suavemente sobre la ilustración, arrancó la hoja y se la guardó en su pecho.

-Perdóname, Kanon- susurró Satu entre sollozos- perdóname…-

Henry, por su parte, seguía riendo.

-¿Viste eso, mi querida Lydia?- dijo Henry, quitando su vista de la chica rubia- más te vale obedecer, a menos de que quieras ser la siguiente-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo con una expresión de asco y se apartó de él.

-Prefiero morir- siseó Lydia.

Henry se enfureció, e hizo el gesto de golpearla, pero fue detenido por una mano. Henry se volvió de golpe, y vio que era el santo de Aries, con el cosmo encendido y un gesto enfurecido. Mu apretó su mano con fuerza hasta romperle la muñeca, haciéndolo dar un alarido, y lo observada con calmada furia.

-No volverás a levantarle a la mano a Lydia, o a acercarte a ella, pedazo de basura- dijo Mu con frialdad. Y con sus poderes de psicoquinesis, lo mandó a volar contra una de las paredes del complejo. Junto con Saga y Aioria, acababan de llegar al patio. Incluso alcanzaron a ver que sucedió con Kanon.

-Santos de Athena- gritó Henry, tras levantarse- ¡destrúyanlos!-

Los guardias con armaduras negras se prepararon a atacar, y los santos hicieron igual. Tras un abrazo a Mu, agradecida de que estuviera bien, Lydia se alejó de la pelea, junto con Satu y Christoffer, a quien los guardias soltaron para poder pelear. Satu se volvió hacia ellos dos, y luego miró a Henry, secando sus ojos de cualquier lágrima, y mirando al inglés con verdadero enojo.

-Voy a vengar a Kanon- dijo Satu en voz alta, plantando los pies en el suelo con fuerza- Henry se arrepentirá de haberle hecho daño-

-Tendrás que tomar un número y esperar tu turno, niña- le dijo Saga, con una sonrisa parecida a la de Kanon, pero no exactamente como la suya. Mu y Aioria asintieron de igual manera.

Satu sonrió, y abrió su libro. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Christoffer sonrió y encendió su cosmo, de igual manera que Lydia.

x-x-x

 _Séptimo piso, complejo junto al río Eurotas_

Minos y Agatha, tras pasar por varias peleas, llegaron al último piso del complejo. Sintieron los cosmos de los santos de Athena que ya habían comenzado a pelear en el patio, en el centro del complejo. Minos se volvió a Agatha y sonrió ampliamente. Entendía perfectamente que Thanatos había quedado completamente embelesado por ella, y se había dejado sellar.

En el pasillo había al menos cinco guardias con armaduras negras, algunos de los cuales eran los que habían vencido a Aiacos previamente en el Santuario de Athena hacía un par de meses, al caerle de sorpresa. Minos se tronó los nudillos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Adelántate, mujer- dijo Minos a Agatha, sin dejar de sonreír- libera al señor Thanatos mientras yo me encargo de estos gusanos-

Agatha asintió y, gracias a una ventana que abrió Minos, se apresuró a la habitación al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa al ver la conocida cajita donde aquel hombre había sellado a Thanatos. Se ajustó el guante negro que Hypnos le había dado en su mano, y entró a la habitación, con su mirada fija en la cajita, que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y pronto un hombre la tomó de la mano con firmeza para evitar que llegara a la cajita. Para su sorpresa, era ese mismo hombre que la había atacado antes, Erebus.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida, empujándola contra una de las paredes- no pensaba volver a verte, Agatha. Supongo que viniste a que terminara lo que empezamos ayer…-

Agatha había sido sorprendida, pero ya no le temía a ese hombre. No estaba sola. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Violate!- dijo Agatha en voz alta, y la espectro de Behemoth salió de su sombra y, de un golpe, mandó a volar a Erebus, alejándolo de Agatha.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo la espectro con una amplia sonrisa- vamos a dar patadas-

Violate comenzó a pelear contra Erebus, propiciándole una gran oportunidad, y Agatha vio su oportunidad. La chica castaña se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la cajita. Erebus, dándose cuenta, encendió su cosmo, y lo dirigió con fuerza hacia Violate. La chica espectro evadió su cosmo por un momento, dando un brinco y aterrizando detrás del enorme hombre. Le propició un puñetazo en la cara cuando Erebus se volvió hacia ella, pero éste volvió a encender su cosmo en dirección suya, haciéndola caer pesadamente de rodillas.

-¿Qué… qué está pasando?- dijo la espectro de Behemoth, sorprendida por el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo que le impedía pelear o levantarse- maldición…-

-¡Violate!- gritó Agatha. Demasiado tarde. Erebus le dio un fuerte golpe en ese momento en que no podía moverse. Aprovechando que la espectro estaba fuera de combate momentáneamente, Erebus se lanzó hacia Agatha y la atrapó por una de sus piernas, haciéndola caer -¡suéltame, maldito!-

-Ni lo intentes, mujer- dijo Erebus, tirando de una de sus piernas, atrayéndola hacia él- Thanatos es mi prisionero, y ahora tú también vas a serlo. Ahora olvídate de esa caja y quédate quieta…-

Agatha lo pateó con fuerza, haciéndolo soltar su pierna. Erebus dio un alarido, y Agatha se levantó y tomó la cajita en sus manos. Sonrió. Thanatos estaba ahí dentro. Cuando la chica puso su mano enguantada sobre la tapa, a punto de abrirla, el hombre se lanzó sobre ella y la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Agatha se abrazó de la caja, negándose a soltarla o entregarla.

-Suéltala, estúpida mujer…¡suelta esa caja!- dijo Erebus, dándole un golpe en las costillas con su rodilla- eso no te pertenece-

-¡Déjala!- gritó Violate, intentando levantarse y sacudirse la presión del cosmo de Erebus. Dio un paso adelante con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fueron suficientes para encender su cosmo- ¡suéltala, cobarde!¡La estás lastimando!-

Violate, en su desesperación por ayudar a Agatha, se sacudió la presión y rompió el flujo de energía que estaba siendo lanzado contra ella. Violate sintió un horrible dolor en su hombro y sintió su propia sangre fluyendo cálidamente hacia su brazo. Sonrió traviesamente, y se volvió a lanzar contra Erebus. Logró golpearlo una vez. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, éste la detuvo a la mitad de su salto, haciéndola volver a caer el suelo.

-Quédate quieta, mujer espectro- dijo Erebus a Violate, concentrando la presión sobre ella, mientras volvía a golpear a tomar los brazos de Agatha para intentar hacerla soltar la caja- ya te tocará tu oportunidad. Espera tu turno- se volvió a Agatha, se puso de pie y la pateó de nuevo en las costillas- suéltalo, mocosa-

-¡No!¡Jamás!- gritó Agatha. Separó el cofre de su pecho e intentó abrir la caja, pero Erebus pisó su mano derecha, escuchándose un par de crujidos. Agatha abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Con su mano izquierda, la que estaba cubierta por el guante negro, quitó el seguro y abrió el cofre, justo antes de que Erebus la pateara en la cabeza, haciéndola perder la conciencia.

-¡Agatha!- gritó Violate, desesperada por ponerse de pie, y liberarse de esa presión sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No!- rugió Erebus a su vez, al ver que la caja había sido abierta- maldita… ¡mira lo que hiciste! Te voy a arrancar la cabeza-

Erebus formó un puño con su mano juntado los dedos, y listo para darle el golpe final, cuando una gran fuerza lo empujó contra la pared. Violate se vio libre de la presión, pero no se levantó. Inclinó su cabeza, aún con una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Señor Thanatos- dijo Violate en voz baja, cubriendo con una mano la herida en su hombro para evitar que se le escapara más sangre de la herida de su hombro.

El alma de Thanatos estaba ahí, expuesta frente a ellos. El dios de la muerte se arrodilló junto a Agatha con una expresión triste y preocupada. Tras respirar tranquilo al ver que la chica estaba viva, levantó su mirada y miró a Violate y al hombre.

-Violate de Behemoth- dijo Thanatos- gracias-

Violate asintió y se levantó. Thanatos se volvió a la chica y, con una sonrisa, introdujo su alma al cuerpo de Agatha. Una estrella negra apareció en la frente de la chica, y ésta volvió sus ojos de color marrón a Erebus.

-Te has atrevido a sellar a un dios- dijo la fantasmal voz de Thanatos desde el cuerpo de Agatha- y te has atrevido a romper la promesa que hiciste de no volver a lastimarla- comenzó a formar una enorme bola de energía en su dedo- espero que estés listo, porque vas a morir, y después de eso, me encargaré de que sufras eternamente en el fondo del Tártaro. TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE-

Erebus fue golpeado de lleno por la técnica de Thanatos, y desapareció por completo dando un horrible alarido.

x-x-x

 _Entrada principal, junto al río Eurotas_

Camus se sacudió las manos. Habían ganado fácilmente a los enemigos, creando la distracción necesaria para que sus compañeros terminaran la misión. Milo parecía divertirse, ya extrañaba dar golpes, con la tranquilidad de saber que su Cathy estaba a salvo en el Santuario de Athena.

-Deberíamos romper la puerta- dijo Shura, levantando el brazo- entrar a ayudar a los demás…-

-A como siento sus cosmos, Shura, creo que será mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Argol, a punto de echarse a reír- déjalos que se desquiten con ese tal Henry-

Shura lo miró. Sabía a que se refería, pues Argol había sido uno de los santos de plata heridos por las llamas azules de Henry en el pasado, y no estaba muy feliz con él que digamos. De hecho, se emocionó cuando fue elegido para ir a esa misión.

-Creo que todos tenemos buenas razones para querer masacrar a esos malnacidos- dijo Shaina, sonriendo ampliamente bajo su máscara- y creo que sería buena idea romper la puerta, aunque sea para abrirles una salida. Vamos-

Camus asintió, y Shura usó Excalibur para destruir la puerta principal.

x-x-x

 _Patio Central_

Todos lo sintieron, sobre todo Lydia. La horrible presión que no los dejaba usar su cosmo había desaparecido por completo, y la chica sintió un inmenso alivio al verse libre. Se volvió a Satu, quien con su libro abierto miró a Henry con una expresión amenazadora.

-Te haré pagar lo que hiciste- dijo Satu, y volvió su mirada al libro- _no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Suyettar y Kerttu encontraron a los nueve hermanos. Con la apariencia de Kerttu sobre su rostro, Suyettar les convenció de que ella era su hermana, y que Kerttu no era más que su vieja sirviente. Todas las noches, la niña lloraba, pues estaba tan cerca de sus verdaderos hermanos pero no podía decirles lo mucho que había deseado conocerlos. Suyettar era cruel con ella, y la golpeaba de vez en cuando, cuando sus hermanos no la veían-_

Satu levantó la vista, y miró complacida que los enemigos iban desapareciendo. Dos de ellos se lanzaron contra ella, intentando impedirle seguir leyendo. Para impedirlo, Christoffer volvió a protegerla con su cosmo, igual que como había hecho en el Santuario, y Lydia la rodeó con un perímetro de rosas y rosales con su propio cosmo.

Mientras tanto, los tres santos estaban concentrados en sacar de combate a Henry, quien lanzaba llamas de fuego azul hacia ellos. Mu estaba furioso por ese nuevo intento de lastimar a Lydia, y Aioria tenía varias cuentas pendientes con él también. Ahora también Saga estaba furioso con él por haberse metido con su hermano.

 _-Un día, uno de los hermanos encontró a Kerttu llorando, y se dio cuenta del engaño de la bruja-_ continuó leyendo Satu- _entonces los nueve hermanos idearon un plan para librar a Kerttu de su hechizo. Le pidió a Suyettar, la bruja, que ayudara a limpiar los ojos de la pobre supuesta anciana. Renuentemente, Suyettar hizo lo indicado, y cuando el agua tocó los ojos de Kerttu, ésta comenzó a decir "tu linda cara será mía, y mi feo rostro será tu apariencia". Y así, Kerttu recuperó su rostro, y la bruja volvió a tener su horrible apariencia-_

Mientras Satu leía, los enemigos de los santos iban desapareciendo uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron dos o tres, y Henry. Tras recibir un STARLIGHT EXTINCTION del santo de Aries, Henry cayó al suelo, vencido y furioso.

-Espero que eso te enseñe a mantener tus manazas alejadas de Lydia- gruñó Mu. Eran contadas las veces en las que el santo de Aries había lucido tan furioso como en este momento. Y no era para menos.

Satu cerró su libro, se metió la mano al pecho, y sacó la hoja de papel en la que Kanon estaba atrapado. Sonrió al pasar sus dedos sobre la ilustración. Sopló suavemente sobre ella, y la tinta voló y se materializó en el gemelo menor, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente agotado. Satu sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Satu…- le dijo Kanon en voz baja, sorprendido y confundido al verse libre- estás bien…-

-Kanon…- dijo Satu, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos del gemelo. Kanon la abrazó con fuerza, con ganas de nunca soltarla. Satu miró la pierna herida del gemelo, y lo abrazó con más fuerza- Kanon, estaba muy preocupada…-

-Satu, yo…- comenzó Kanon, pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues escucharon un fuerte ruido.

En ese momento, todos sintieron una gran presión y, delante de ellos apareció Phobos, el dios gemelo del miedo. El dios no se veía nada feliz con sus soldados, especialmente Henry.

-Henry Northumberland, nos has fallado por última vez- dijo Phobos en un tono sombrío- es una falla que no se te perdonará más. Deimos está de acuerdo. Ahora yo mismo destruiré a los santos de Athena, y después te destruiré a ti-

El cosmo de Phobos comenzó a aumentar, y los santos se prepararon para recibir el golpe. Éste fue terrible. Rompió con facilidad el CRISTAL WALL de Mu, e hizo que todos los santos, Satu y Christoffer, cayeran al suelo con el peso del mismo cosmo. Satu, quien vuelto a abrir su libro, miró con odio al dios. Le había robado cuatro años de su vida, el tiempo perdido con su hermano, le había causado dolor a su amigo, y lastimó a _su_ gemelo. No se lo iba a perdonar. La chica rubia volvió a mirar al dios, y después pasó sus ojos a las páginas de su libro-

"Phobos"

 _-Y entonces, los nueve hermanos de Kerttu empujaron a la bruja Suyettar al horno de su casa, y lo encendieron-_ continuó leyendo Satu en voz alta.

-¡No!- rugió Phobos, al ver lo que Satu estaba intentando hacer- ¡no te atrevas, humana insolente!-

Al ver la mirada decidida de la chica rubia hacia él, Phobos lanzó un fuerte ataque hacia ella. Mu hizo un CRISTAL WALL, y Cristoffer también intentó protegerla con su cosmo, pero ambos escudos fallaron. Finalmente Kanon la apartó del camino y recibió todo el golpe del ataque. Satu lo vio caer al suelo en cámara lenta. La chica sintió como si se le encogiera el corazón.

-¡No, Kanon!- gritó Satu.

La chica respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Phobos. Esta vez lo haría. Se había metido con Kanon. Satu bajó sus ojos a las letras del libro- _por fin, Kerttu encontró a sus nueve hermanos, y éstos lo acompañaron a casa, a reencontrarse con su madre, a la que no veían desde antes del nacimiento de su hermana. El fin-_

La chica, y el resto de los presentes levantaron la vista. Phobos había desaparecido dando un alarido, preso entre las páginas del libro de Satu. Lydia sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el estado en el que habían dejado a Kanon. Saga se acercó y miró con algo de preocupación a su hermano gemelo. Satu dejó caer el libro y se dejó caer junto a Kanon, tomándolo de la mano.

-Kanon… eso fue demasiado estúpido, no tenías que hacerlo- susurró Satu sin soltar la mano del gemelo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Saga en voz baja- si Cabo Sunion, el tridente de Poseidón y las quince Agujas Escarlata de Milo no lo mataron, nada lo hará. Aún así, deberíamos regresar al Santuario-

Pronto fueron alcanzados por Camus y los otros. Thanatos, quien usando el cuerpo de Agatha, junto con Violate y Minos los alcanzaron pronto, aliviados de que ellos también hubieran completado su misión. Saga levantó a su gemelo por los hombros y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, por el que se introdujo, seguido de Satu y de los otros, quienes estaban ansiosos de regresar al Santuario. Los espectros volvieron rápidamente al Inframundo, pues Hades e Hypnos debían estar preocupados.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresaron al Santuario de Athena. Mu estaba aliviado de que su chica estuviera bien, y de que Henry no la hubiera lastimado. Lamentablemente, el desagradable hombre había escapado de nuevo, y ya escucharían de él nuevamente.

En el momento les había preocupado Kanon, quien había recibido el golpe directo de uno de los dioses hijos de Ares. Al llegar, Saori en modo Athena lo había examinado, había encendido su cosmo sobre él y, tras unos minutos de cubrirlo con él, había decretado que el gemelo estaría bien. De hecho, había pedido que lo dejaran solo al cuidado de Satu mientras despertaba. El hermano mayor de Satu, Oskar, pasaba un par de veces al día a verlo, y repetía lo mismo que había dicho Saori: que estaría bien.

Aún quedaba el asunto del adolescente que estaba con Satu, Christoffer. Después de mucho meditarlo, finalmente Saori decidió que, al ser aún joven, podía ser alumno de Shaka de Virgo, ya que nació bajo ese signo, y habían visto que su técnica de defensa era más parecida a la que usaba Shaka. El santo del sexto templo sabía que tendría que trabajar mucho con él, pues tenía mucho miedo en su persona.

Shion miró a Saori, quien sonrió una vez que los santos regresaron a sus templos. La diosa hizo una mueca por un momento, que llamó la atención del Patriarca.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Athena?- preguntó Shion.

-Oh, nada- dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto un poco molesto- creo que hay un pequeño problema con Julián Solo. Mejor dicho, hay un problema con Poseidón y Anfitrite-

Shion alzó las cejas, pero Saori sonrió.

-Pero no diré que Julián no se lo merece- dijo Saori- solo espero que resuelvan sus diferencias. Por el bien de los dos-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Dos días después_

¡Qué horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo! Era como una horrible gripe. Recordaba cuando, durante su infancia, había enfermado de influenza. Lo habían aislado del mundo, incluso de su hermano gemelo, y su padre lo había dado por muerto: de hecho, su padre le había dicho que lo mataría con sus propias manos si llegaba a contagiar a Saga. Había sido horrible. Era la primera vez que lo habían separado de su gemelo. Saga le había contado que él también había sentido la separación, y había sufrido por ello. Fue la primera vez que los dos dejaron de ser una entidad, los gemelos.

El dolor era terrible. Incluso el aire le causaba un horrible dolor en su piel. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era el malvado dios atacando a Satu, mientras la chica intentaba aprisionarlo en las páginas de sus libros. ¡Satu! ¿Qué le había pasado?

Había recordado algo. Un suave roce en sus mejillas. Le recordaba una hermosa música, un lindo cuento de hadas, y el olor al perfume que usaba Satu.

Kanon abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación, en el templo de Géminis. Todo estaba tan y como recordaba. Su torso estaba descubierto, y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente. Sintió una pequeña mano suavemente aferrada a su propia mano izquierda. El joven volvió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y vio que Satu estaba ahí. La chica estaba sentada en una silla junto a él, durmiendo apoyando su cabeza y sus brazos en la cama, y su mano se encontraba gentilmente la suya. Quiso volver su cuerpo hacia ella, pero el dolor fue demasiado para él. Al escuchar su gemido de dolor, Satu despertó y se irguió. Kanon se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta un pijama y una bata sobre ella que le había visto previamente a Casandra, y el gemelo supuso que su cuñada se la había prestado.

-Oh, por fin- dijo la chica al verlo, con una amplia sonrisa- todos han estado tan preocupados. ¿Estás bien?-

-Y tú- dijo Kanon, levantando su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, cuyos lindos ojos de color verde lo observaban con un brillo lleno de alegría- me alivia que estés bien-

-¿Porqué recibiste el golpe que estaba destinado para mí?- dijo Satu, tomando su mano y, con cariño, poniéndola sobre su propia mejilla- fue estúpido, Kanon, no debiste hacerlo, ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

Kanon sonrió. La tiró suavemente de su hombro, indicándole que se acercara a él. Satu entendió y se acercó, recostándose junto a él. Kanon solo pudo rodearla con su brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó girarse hacia ella.

-No te muevas, te va a doler, _rakkaani_ \- dijo la chica, besando los ojos cerrados del gemelo.

-¿Qué significa eso, κορίτσι μου?- dijo Kanon.

Satu sonrió. Apoyándose en sus manos, se levantó y se colocó sobre él con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Se acercó suavemente a su rostro, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de él. Kanon no se contuvo, y puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, e intentó levantar su rostro hacia ella, intentando acortar la distancia entre ellos. No lo logró, se sentía demasiado agotado. Satu entonces se inclinó hacia él y lo dejó besarla.

Ese beso fue realmente divino y delicioso, como Kanon nunca había sentido antes. El santo de Athena abrazó a su chica y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, hasta que la chica apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre él.

-¿Estás bien, Kanon?- dijo Satu, una vez que se separaron- no… no quiero que pases dolor o que estés incómodo-

-Shhhh- dijo Kanon, sonriendo y colocando su índice en los labios de la chica- en este momento estoy lo menos incómodo que he estado en toda mi vida-

Fuera de la habitación, Saga y Casandra solo escucharon las risas de ambos. De pronto, el mayor de los gemelos tomó uno de sus propios calcetines y lo colgó del pomo de la puerta del cuarto de Kanon.

-¿Saga?- dijo Casandra, alzando las cejas- ¿porqué…?-

Saga sonrió, y la alejó de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, guiñando un ojo. Casandra sonrió también, y ambos se alejaron.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

 **cosmo** : muchas gracias por tu review, sí tengo planeado un fic para Afro, pero habrá otros dos primero.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. El próximo capítulo es el epílogo. Pueden agradecer esta actualización temprana a **Misao-CG** , es un gran, gran, GRAN esfuerzo para evitar que se le reviente un aneurisma o le de un infarto y/o una embolia. Ya saben, más vale prevenir. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	12. XII: Epílogo

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

XII: EPILOGO

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Después de la batalla_

Violate regresó al Inframundo siguiendo a Minos y a los otros espectros que habían ido a pelear. Thanatos, por su parte, no había pronunciado media palabra y se había llevado a Agatha, quien aún estaba inconsciente por sus heridas, a su palacio en Elysion. Violate se encogió de hombros. Le había caído bien esa chica. Demasiado frágil para su gusto, pero tenía en sus ojos la misma chispa que muchos espectros de Hades.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, Violate se detuvo en seco. Hades estaba en su trono, esperándolos, y de pie junto a él estaba Pandora. Perséfone no estaba a la vista, pero eso no fue lo que hizo a Violate hacer un gesto de perrito arrepentido. Radamanthys estaba de pie junto a Hades, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida, como si le diera envidia que Minos haya ido en esa misión. Aiacos también estaba ahí, de pie junto a Radamanthys, brazos cruzados y una expresión dividida entre la preocupación y el enojo.

-Bienvenidos de regreso, espectros- dijo Hades de buen humor, mientras que Aiacos mantenía la expresión sombría- ¿qué pasó?¿cómo les fue?-

Minos tomó la palabra, y relató a detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Le explicó como habían atacado el complejo y como Agatha había abierto el cofre donde estaba Thanatos. También le contó como los santos de Athena habían llevado a cabo su propia misión, y como al final, entre todos habían destruido ese complejo, incluido ese horrible estanque de lampreas. Cuando Minos les contó lo que había pasado con Agatha, como el hombre la había golpeado con tanta saña para evitar que liberara a Thanatos, Hades dejó escapar una mala palabra, Radamanthys frunció (más) el entrecejo y Aiacos gruñó en voz alta.

-Con razón la señora Perséfone se fue con tanta prisa- dijo Pandora pensativa.

-Pero la señorita Agatha estará bien- dijo Violate, intentando calmar la situación- la señora Perséfone la curará, y después ella y el señor Thanatos…-

-Violate…- la reprendió Aiacos.

-Bueno, menos mal- dijo Hades tras aclararse la garganta, sintiendo la tensión entre Aiacos y Violate- gracias por dirigir el ataque, Minos-

Minos se inclinó y salió. Radamanthys lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona al juez de Garuda. Hades y Pandora se dirigieron hacia el muro de los lamentos, para llegar al palacio de Thanatos y preguntar como seguía Agatha. Finalmente, Violate y Aiacos se quedaron solos en la sala del trono.

-Eh… creo que mejor regreso a mis deberes- dijo Violate, mirando hacia el suelo para evitar sonrojarse- con su permiso señor A…-

-¡Medio momento!- dijo Aiacos en voz alta, que casi hizo que Violate diera un respingo de sorpresa. Casi- no tienes mi permiso. ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Tenemos que hablar!-

Violate dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras que el juez se acercaba a ella. La chica no se movió de su sitio.

-Pero Aiacos, yo…- comenzó la espectro.

-Señor Aiacos para ti, Violate, sigo siendo tu superior- dijo el juez de Garuda, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella- primero me debes una explicación. ¿Cómo te fuiste sin avisarme?-

-Yo…- comenzó ella. Se mordió el labio inferior. Vaya que le gustaba mucho Aiacos cuando se ponía todo autoritario y mandón, pero estaba vez no: sabía que estaba en problemas con su chico- el señor Hades me ordenó que fuera escondida en la sombra de Agatha. Fueron sus órdenes directas-

-Pudiste haberme avisado- dijo Aiacos con un tono molesto que intentaba ocultar más bien que estaba dolido. Dio un paso más al frente. Violate podía sentir la respiración de su chico sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Violate, bajando la mirada tanto que pudo ver sus pies y los de él- debí haberlo hecho. Todo fue tan rápido que…- se interrumpió- lo lamento, señor Aiacos-

El espectro de Garuda la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente, Aiacos relajó su mirada. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la envolvió con un abrazo. Violate se ruborizó furiosamente, pero acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él de muy buena gana. Cuando el juez la estrechó, la chica hizo una muy bien disimulada expresión de dolor. Pero Aiacos la conocía muy bien. La observó con cuidado, y notó la herida en su hombro.

-Mira nada más lo que encontré- dijo Aiacos, alzando las cejas, pero mostrando una sonrisa traviesa- ¿una cicatriz más para tu colección?-

Violate sonrió también y asintió.

-¿Perdón?- dijo la chica espectro.

Aiacos la evaluó con la mirada.

-Te perdono, solo por esta vez- dijo Aiacos. La tomó de las manos y se acercó a ella. La besó con cariño.

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

 _Dos días después_

Thanatos suspiró con algo de impaciencia. Extendió su mano, y tomó la de Agatha con cariño y con cuidado. No quería volver a perderla. Ya la había visto morir una vez, de hecho la había sacado de su cuerpo para ahorrarle el sufrimiento que pudiera. Y ahora la encontraba golpeada, con un brazo y un par de costillas quebradas, así como varios golpes, y todo por intentar sacarlo de la caja donde estaba encerrado. Niña tonta.

Perséfone la había curado lo mejor que pudo. Había reparado su brazo roto, vendado su pecho para inmovilizar sus costillas, entre otras cosas, y la había sumido en un profundo sueño para ayudarla a sanar. Thanatos estaba impaciente. ¡Se moría por que despertara, por hablar con ella, decirle lo mucho que la quería! Agradecerle lo que hizo por él…

Violate pasó una o dos veces a verla. Después del semiregaño que había recibido, había curado su herida, y había ido a Elysion acompañada de Aiacos. Thanatos no lo soportaba: parecía que iban a su palacio como si Agatha fuera a morir.

-No tienes que ser tan gruñón, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos de pronto, haciendo que su gemelo levantara la vista, mirándolo con desdén.

-Vete- gruñó Thanatos.

-No te enojes- dijo el dios del sueño- tenías razón. Me equivoqué-

Thanatos alzó las cejas. Primera vez desde los tiempos mitológicos, su orgulloso hermano aceptaba que se había equivocado con algo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el dios de la muerte.

-De ella- dijo Hypnos, señalando a la chica- tenías razón sobre Agatha. Ella es única. Y te ama, a pesar de lo gruñón y desagradable que eres-

-Gracias, hermano- gruñó Thanatos, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hypnos sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Estará bien, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos- solo ten paciencia-

El dios de la muerte asintió, y su gemelo lo dejó solo. Thanatos suspiró al ver a su hermano salir de su habitación, y volviendo su mirada entristecida a Agatha. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su cilla, rogando a los dioses por que eso acabara pronto y que la chica despertara.

Sintió de pronto una mano tomando la suya. Thanatos abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio la mano de Agatha sobre la suya, cerrándose sobre la muñeca del dios. Éste alzó las cejas, con miedo a sonreír en caso de estar equivocado. Tomó la mano de la chica con sus dos manos, y ésta giró su cabeza hacia él. Agatha parpadeó un par de veces, y abrió los ojos. Volvió a parpadear, y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar.

-¿Thanatos?- dijo la chica en voz baja, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía- aquí estas… ¿lo… lo logramos?-

El dios de la muerte sonrió ampliamente, aliviado y agradeciendo mentalmente a los dioses que la chica hubiera despertado.

-Sí, Agatha, lo lograste- dijo Thantos, levantando una de sus manos y acariciando su rostro- aunque la verdad tuve miedo de que te dejaran en pedazos, no quería perderte otra vez…-

-No, no es así- dijo Agatha, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- espera, ¿que dijiste?-

-No quería perderte otra vez- repitió Thanatos, sin dejar de sonreír. Agatha se sonrojó por completo, haciendo que el dios acentuara su sonrisa, levantara su mano y la besara con cariño- hubiera preferido pasar toda una eternidad en esa caja que haber permitido que te lastimaran otra vez-

Agatha le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera. El corazón de Thanatos dio un vuelco de contento. El dios se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. La chica dejó escapar el aire que aún tenía en sus pulmones y volvió a enfocar su vista en él.

-Gracias- susurró Thanatos, bajando la mirada, con una expresión seria y triste- no era bonito dentro de esa caja. Gracias por sacarme-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Agatha, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. ¡Vaya que estaba cansada y dolida!- tú te sacrificaste por mí…-

Thanatos sonrió de nuevo, y tomó otra vez sus manos. La chica griega volvió a abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-Fue por ti, Agatha- dijo el dios- seguramente lo sabes: lo hice por ti. No podía dejar que ningún cayera sobre ti. Yo… te quiero. Te amo, Agatha. Entiendo que quizá tu no sientas lo mismo- continuó rápidamente Thanatos, interrumpiendo el intento de Agatha de responderle- pero quiero pedirte una oportunidad…-

-Señor Thanatos…- comenzó Agatha.

-No… no seas formal, me puedes llamar por mi nombre- dijo el dios, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Agatha dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Thanatos, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme?- dijo la chica, entre exasperada y sonriente. El dios se sonrojó ligeramente, asintió y la miró atento- yo… no estaba muy segura de mis sentimientos. ¡No me interrumpas!- dijo de nuevo, cuando Thanatos parecía que iba a decir algo- Thanatos, no estaba segura. Pero cuando Perséfone y Pandora dijeron… no sé, insinuaron que sentías algo por mí. Y me di cuenta que yo no son indiferente a ti. Cuando ese sujeto te encerró… me di cuenta. Yo también te…-

Pero no alcanzó a completar su frase, porque Thanatos se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, y la besó en los labios. Agatha se asustó: nunca, en ninguna de sus cortas vidas, había sentido eso. Las caricias del dios la tranquilizaron y la hicieron cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

-Eres muy impulsivo, dios de la muerte- dijo Agatha, sonriendo, una vez que se separaron- y cómo te gusta interrumpir…-

-Y tu eres una mortal insolente- dijo Thanatos sin dejar de sonreír. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Acarició con cariño el brazo descubierto de la chica, justo arriba de sus vendas- estarás bien. Nadie nunca me va a separar de ti-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Oskar se levantó pesadamente con ayuda de Sofi y de Aioros. Ya estaba mejor, y no podía esperar por ver a Satu. Aunque estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo en que Saga y los otros fueron a pelear a Esparta, supo lo que había pasado y quería asegurarse de que su hermanita estuviera bien. No era necesario, pues Satu había aprovechado que Kanon se había quedado dormido por fin para salir a ver como estaba Oskar.

-Satu- dijo el chico en voz baja- menos mal que estás bien-

-Y tú- dijo Satu, alzando las cejas al verlo. Miró a Aioros y a Sofi, y se sonrojó- gracias por haber cuidado a mi hermano-

Sofi y Aioros se miraron y se sonrieron entre ellos.

-No es nada, Satu- dijo Sofi- bienvenida-

Satu se ruborizó.

-Yo… ¿de que hablas?- dijo Satu.

Aioros y Sofi, se echaron a reír en voz baja. Satu miró hacia abajo, y Oskar los miró, confundido. Sofi decidió que era mejor no seguir molestando a la chica rubia, solo le guiño el ojo y, tomando la mano de Aioros, tiró de él para dejar solos a los hermanos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de hoy, Satu?- preguntó Oskar tras abrazar de nuevo a su hermana. Había estado muy preocupado por ella- quiero decir, yo tengo un departamento aquí en Atenas. Puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres-

Satu solo sonrió levemente, sin responderle. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo con Kanon? Ni ella misma sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que quería estar con él, y sabía que lo amaba. Le dio una palmada en el brazo a su hermano, y regresó al templo de Géminis, dejando a Oskar confundido.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka sintió una gruesa gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se puso de pie y caminó en círculos alrededor del chico de cabellos rizados que tenía frente de él. Suspiró resignado. El pobre adolescente estaba todo golpeado y parchado. Y su cuerpo no era lo único que estaba dañado. Su corazón estaba lleno de sufrimiento y de miedo. Lydia le había contado lo que sabía sobre su vida previa con Henry y los otros, y lo entendía perfectamente.

El santo de Virgo suspiró de nuevo, resignado. Mientras tanto, Christoffer lo miraba con curiosidad y espanto. No le quitaba la vista al santo, como si de pronto fuera a atacarlo de pronto. Cada movimiento súbito que hacía Shaka, Christoffer daba respingos.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo Shaka de pronto, haciendo que el chico diera otro respingo de sorpresa- dije que dejaras de hacer eso-

Christoffer no respondió, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza. Shaka suspiró una tercera vez. Eso iba a tomar tiempo. Se sentó frente a Christoffer en posición de flor de loto.

-Vamos a empezar a hacer esto- dijo Shaka, armándose de paciencia. Sonrió levemente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para un chico como Christoffer. Pero sabía que ese chico no era el único que habría tenido dificultades para dejar ir la tristeza de su pasado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Mu acompañó a Lydia a su templo. Sabía que Afrodita estaría muy preocupado. Justo antes de entrar al templo, la chica se volvió al santo de Aries.

-Por cierto, Mu- dijo ella, tomando sus manos- gracias, por haberme… ya sabes-

Mu sonrió, y la abrazó con cariño. Una vez más había tenido miedo de perderla, y ella de perderlo a él. No fue el único que se preocupó. Aioros y Aioria estaban devastados, y Mu sabía como se había puesto Afrodita, incluso a punto de pelear con Kanon. El santo de Aries sacudió la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

-No lo menciones, Lydi- dijo el santo de Aries con una enorme sonrisa- pero se te está haciendo hábito eso de meterte en problemas. Quizá será mejor que no te juntes tanto con la señorita Athena…-

-Oye…- dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo reír a Mu. Lydia sonrió también y lo besó.

-Casi es tu cumpleaños- observó Mu, intentando distraer sus pensamientos, pero Lydia sacudió la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo todos los años- dijo la chica, sin dejar de sonreír y poniendo los ojos en blanco- este año no es bisiesto, no tendré cumpleaños otra vez-

-Puedes celebrarlo el último día de febrero o el primer día de marzo- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lydia sonrió pensativa. Ese iba a ser su primer cumpleaños en el Santuario de Athena. Con sus hermanos, con Mu. Con su maestro Afro. Y con sus nuevos amigos. Hacía poco menos de un año que había llegado al Santuario y su vida había cambiado mucho.

-Supongo que sí- sonrió ella- creo que mis hermanos no saben lo mucho que me gusta el pastel de manzana. No me enojaré si me sorprenden con uno-

-Creo que el pastel de manzana es una muy mala idea, Lydi- le dijo Mu- ya sabes que Milo tiene problemas con las manzanas. Aioros ha tenido que espantarlo de su cocina varias veces, porque se roba las manzanas que son para Sofi. Y sabes lo difícil que es que Aioros se moleste-

Lydia se echó a reír, y se puso de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Vamos, será mejor que veas a tu maestro pronto- dijo Mu en voz baja cuando estaban ya en la entrada del templo de Piscis- cuando supo lo que había pasado cuando te atacaron y vio tu máscara, se preocupó casi tanto como yo. Casi pelea con Kanon por ello-

-Oh…-comenzó a decir Lydia, y se apresuró a entrar al templo, sin soltar la mano de Mu.

El santo de Piscis estaba en el jardín de rosas, tratando de animar un grupo de rosas que estaban muy marchitas. Lydia soltó a Mu y se lanzó a abrazar a Afrodita, quien no se esperaba que su joven alumna estuviera detrás de él. Cuando se volvió, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del santo.

-¡Lydia!- dijo Afrodita, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, muy aliviado de verla ilesa- ¿estás bien? Que bueno que estas de regreso…-

-Afro, estoy bien- dijo Lydia- no te preocupes por mi-

-Vi tu máscara hecha pedazos- dijo Afrodita, aún mirándola aliviado- y pensé… pensé que…-

-Estoy bien- dijo Lydia en voz baja- todos estamos bien…-

Afrodita volvió a abrazarla, aliviado. Mu sonrió, apoyado en la puerta, mientras miraba a Lydia con su maestro. Suspiró con una sonrisa. Todo iba a estar bien a partir de ahora.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis Santuario de Athena_

Saori sonrió cuando Saga le avisó a ella y a Shion que Kanon ya había despertado, y que Satu se quedaría a cuidar de él. Saori no dijo nada, solo sonrió de manera muy peculiar, que hizo que tanto el Patriarca como Saga alzaran las cejas.

Saga regresó a su templo, y se encontró a Casandra preparando a Kostas para irse a dormir.

-Pero mamá- dijo el pequeño- ¿porqué no puedo ir con tío Kanon?-

-Porque tu tío está descansando- dijo Casandra- más vale que lo dejes dormir-

-¿Y porqué está una chica?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque ella lo está cuidando- dijo Casandra.

-¿Y porqué lo cuida ella?- preguntó Kostas otra vez.

Casandra puso cara de circunstancias. La etapa de los porqué. Saga sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

-Vamos a dejar a tío Kanon porque está cansado- dijo Saga- y vamos a irnos a dormir, porque ya es muy tarde. Mañana le puedes hacer esas preguntas a tu tío-

Kostas pareció satisfecho y se apresuró a la habitación de aprendices de Géminis, que había sido preparada como su habitación. Saga tomó de la mano a Casandra, y ambos entraron a la habitación del santo.

-Vaya que a Kanon le pegó duro- dijo Casandra casualmente, sonriendo.

-Vaya que sí- dijo Saga a su vez- Satu es buena chica, y tiene un buen corazón. Solo hay que recordarle a Kanon que no debe hacerla enojar…-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Saori tomó las hojas de papel que Satu les había entregado tan pronto como había regresado del complejo de Esparta junto con los otros. Mientras que la chica había estado muy alarmada por la condición en la que había regresado Kanon, Saori había entrado en modo Athena y lo había curado lo mejor que pudo de las heridas provocadas por el dios del miedo. Tras asegurarle que Kanon estaría bien, Saori se había dado la vuelta lentamente para dirigirse de regreso a su templo. Satu la había detenido y le había ofrecido las páginas de su libro donde estaban atrapados el dios Phobos y varios de los guerreros que servían a Henry, diciéndole que sabía que Saori sabría que hacer con las páginas.

La verdad era que Saori no sabía que hacer con ella más que poner un sello con su propio nombre, para evitar que el dios se escapara.

-Quizá podríamos devolverla a su madre- le había sugerido Shion.

-Afrodita quizá lo liberará- dijo Saori, pensativa- y su venganza será horrible. No, no debemos permitir que salga de ahí-

-Podemos esconderlo, igual que la esfera que nos entregó Lydia- dijo Shion.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero ambos objetos tienen que estar en sitios separados- dijo Saori- no me gustaría que encontrara una manera de salir y se apropiara de ese objeto-

Shion sonrió. Saori iba mejorando muchísimo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señorita- dijo Shion.

Saori sonrió también y subió a sus habitaciones a descansar. Cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, leyó un mensaje que le había llegado a su teléfono. Tras leerlo, volvió a sonreír. Puso el teléfono junto a su mesita de noche.

-Julián, tú solo te metiste en este lío. No diré que no te lo mereces, pero realmente deseo que las cosas se resuelvan para ti- dijo Saori para sí misma antes de apagar la luz.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Después de varios días, Kanon estaba ya mucho más recuperado. Se había levantado y salido a la cocina. Satu lo siguió: no quería alejarse de él por mucho tiempo. El joven quiso preparar algo para comer, pero de nuevo el dolor lo hizo doblarse por un momento y sentarse en una de las sillas del desayunador. Satu le quitó las cosas de la mano con suavidad.

-Yo lo haré, Kanon- dijo la chica, sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos del gemelo- tienes que descansar…-

Kanon sonrió, pero su rostro también tenía una expresión de dolor. Satu lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió a la cocina. El gemelo menor la observó en silencio, con una leve sonrisa mientras preparaba algo de comer. Una vez que terminó, Satu sirvió dos platos y puso uno frente a Kanon. Tomó el otro plato y se sentó junto al chico.

-Gracias- dijo Kanon.

-No lo menciones- dijo Satu sonriendo.

Kanon deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y tomó la de la chica. Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió con cariño y adoración hacia él. El gemelo menor estaba fuera de sí de felicidad.

-Gracias, Kanon- dijo Satu en voz baja mientras comía. Kanon alzó las cejas- gracias por… decidir ver el bien en mí-

Kanon sonrió de nuevo, y se giró hacia ella con cariño, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Igual que tú viste el bien en mí, Satu- dijo Kanon, y apretó la mano de la chica. Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica, borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo preocupada- ¿te sientes mal?-

-Quiero…- comenzó Kanon, dudoso- quiero que te quedes conmigo. Quédate conmigo siempre, Satu-

Satu sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Se abrazó de él con cuidado de no lastimarlo, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza del gemelo. Kanon la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Estaba tan feliz, que no podía creer que algo pudiera destruir su felicidad.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Ya se terminó esta historia. El lunes comenzará la nueva historia, que será de Poseidón y Anfitrite. En el fic pasado, me porté muy mal con Julián Solo y con Sorrento, así que me voy a reivindicar.

Espero que les haya gustado. La escena entre Aiacos y Violate fue inspirada por **Misao-CG**. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
